Maddening
by hollie1974
Summary: Rumple and Belle explore their passions for each other. Rated M for smut! This story was to be smut only but if you act right now I will throw in a plot and storyline for free, yes at absolutely not cost to you! Act now or later, its forever! Now with Outlaw/Queen smut! Wahoo! And here is the couple roll call...Rumple/Belle, Red/OC, Snow/Charming, Nova/Grumpy, Regina/Robin
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n Oh I just couldn't take it anymore. Deep down at heart, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am a smut writer. I can no longer deny my darker side. Think to the episode Skin Deep (ah yes, my obsession. But I digress) and the kiss. Let's just suppose for a moment for the interest of what I am about to write that Rumple didn't really oppose becoming a man again (because his mind was on other things) and let's suppose that it took more than a kiss to complete the change...Hmmm wonder what it would take? Please read and enjoy my more risque version of turning a beast into a man...**_

_**Anyway, I don't own these peps, just borrowing them to give them and me (and hopefully you too) a little fun!**_

_**If you are under 18, please don't read (there I said it).**_

_**###**_

Rumple's lips tingled with the warmth of her lips, her sweet smell clung to his nose. A strange feeling swept through him as their lips drew apart.

"What is happening?" he said drawing back in confusion.

Belle cupped his face and said "Kiss me again! It's working!"

"What is?" he asked trying to make sense of her words.

"Any curse can be broken!" Belle said but Rumple was no longer listening. Her hands upon him were making him forget everything. The words 'kiss me again' were echoing in his mind. She wanted him to...kiss her? He gave his head a little shake to try and clear his thoughts but it was impossible to think clearly with her so close to him, looking at him in that way. He tried to slow the tempo of his heart as his eyes searched out hers. All time stood still when their eyes met. He could no longer deny his feelings for her. He wanted her and he meant to have her...now.

His eyes remained on hers as he leaned toward her, shutting them right before their lips met again. This time fireworks exploded in both their hearts. A fiery passion unleashed in both of them that, as if one they moved together to deepen the kiss. His mouth opened slightly to accept her soft tongue. He marveled at how she tasted of raspberries, honey and springtime. Her hands came up to cup his face, to draw him closer to her. His arms circled around her, pulling their bodies together. She moaned into his mouth as their bodies made full contact.

Belle drank in his passion and begged for more. All thoughts of curses, men and beasts were gone from her mind. She was only aware of him, his mouth, lips, his warm arms, roaming hands and the intoxicating taste of him. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest, her blood rushing through her veins. The things that he was making her feel, she had never felt for anyone before. She felt a moistening between her legs, a warm throbbing, an ache that her instincts told her that only he could relieve. She unconsciously arched against him, pressing her breasts into him. He growled low in his throat. She shifted so she was no longer sitting on the wheel, but firmly planted on his lap. She felt his hardness press against her thigh and it excited her even further. While she had never been with a man she wasn't naive when it came to the relations of a man and a woman.

Her moaning, her breasts pressing against him was almost more than he could take. In one quick movement and without breaking their kiss he stood up, lifting her in his arms. He quickly made his way over to a spot in front of the window and laid her down on the ground. His upper body laying on her, his lower body off to the side. She needed to look at him one more time. She needed to see him, see what he looked like, who he was. She had to be sure that this was what she wanted, before he lost all control. Once they began there would be no turning back. With great reluctance he drew back from her. Both panting, she opened her eyes to find him looking at her with a strange look on his face. She was suddenly worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" Belle asked, her eyes wide.

Rumple closed his eyes for a moment and gave a small chuckle. "No Belle, you have done nothing wrong at all. You have, in reality done everything right. I just want you to look at me. Be aware you are with me. I don't want this to be something you regret. But if this goes much further I don't know if I will be able to stop."

Belle's face broke into a large grin. "I am fully aware of who I am with. You are Rumpelstiltskin and you have aroused in me feelings I never knew existed. I don't want you to stop. I don't want us to stop until we are both fully satisfied."

"You are certain?" he asked needed reassurance.

Her hands reached up and wrapped around him, pulling his head down to her. She answered him with her lips and body which left no question. Rumple threw all caution to the wind and finally let go. His hands raked her body as his tongue plundered her mouth. Their gasping, moaning mingled in the quite night air as their passions grew more and more demanding.

Rumples touch was no longer gentle but it was not hurtful either. His hands stroked her body bringing her blood to a maddening boiling point. A hand slid up behind her head, tilting it back a bit. He kissed from her mouth down to her neck where he traced patterns on her sensitive skin with his warm wet tongue. He gently nibbled and sucked one a particularity sensitive spot on her neck causing her body to stiffen, her fingers biting into the flesh on his arms drawing a bit of blood. If Rumple was in any pain he gave no indication whatever and continued at the task at hand.

"Oh Rumple please...I...you...oohh...please, please." Belle said not even sure what exactly she was begging for but knowing that he would know.

He drew his head back and smiled at her. "As you wish." he said. His hands on her shoulders he pulled her up slightly, so he could reach the buttons on her dress. One by one he undid them, his heart beating faster and faster with anticipation. He gently drew the dress down and off her body. There she laid in just a thin shift. He took the hem of the shift and lifted it over her head. She leaned forward to help him get it off, then laid back unashamed of her nakedness.

"Oh Belle" he breathed. "You are the most breath taking creature I have ever laid eyes on."

She looked up at him with a small smile, her cheeks pinkening. "Well then Rumpelstiltskin, why don't you prove it to me?" No trace of embarrassment in her words.

He needed no further urging. He rained kisses down all over her face, her neck and chest. His hand sought out her breast, gently stroking it while his mouth sought out her nipple. As his warm mouth covered it, he teased it with his tongue to a taunt peak. Belle's body arched upward a loud moan issuing from her mouth. His thumb brushed back and forth over her other nipple and Belle was certain her body was going to explode. Her hips came off the floor in an attempt to find something to satisfy the ache that was spreading from the juncture of her thighs throughout her body. His hand left her breast and caressed its way down her stomach to the silky area below. His finger brushed against her clit and Belle saw stars. She could no longer take it.

"Rumple, please. I need to feel you. Oh please. I cannot wait any longer. " she begged pulling at his shirt as if to rip it from his body. His clothing rapidly disappeared and he was soon nestled between her thighs, his hardness bobbing at her entrance.

Then he froze. She could hear his breath coming in ragged gasps. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I know what I said before but I wanted to give you one more chance to change your mind. This is going to hurt and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Concern darkened his eyes.

"If it will hurt come down and kiss the pain away. I doubt I will feel much pain then." Belle said love shone in her eyes.

"You are very certain this is what you want? I am what you want?" He asked her once more.

"You and only you are the man that I want." she said confidently.

"But I am not a man." he replied.

"Then come and take me, Beast." she said in all seriousness. That was all she needed to say.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his mouth to hers once again. With one hard thrust he was buried deep inside her. Belle felt a very brief moment of sharp pain as he broke through her maidenhood then nothing but bliss. Rumple tried to hold still to allow her time to get used to him but it was difficult with her moving under him the way she was. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he knew she was ready.

He withdrew and thrust into her again, trying to keep a steady pace. His mouth never left hers as they made love with their bodies and souls. Belle felt something happening within her. The ache was coming to a peak. Very quickly waves of pleasure washed over her again and again She pulled her head back to bury her face into his neck, shouting his name as she felt her whole body explode. Feeling her orgasm he quickened his pace. He threw back his head and roared loudly as his manhood shot his seed deep within her belly. He collapsed upon her without withdrawing. They laid there for a spell both catching their breath and wondering at the pure pleasure and oneness they both had just felt.

Rumple rolled off her and onto his back pulling her half on his chest. She opened her eyes to look at him, them widening in surprise. "It really worked!" she nearly shouted.

"What did?" he said softly gazing at her.

"Your a man again." She smiled largely at him.

He looked quickly down at his body. There was no spec of gold to be found, only flesh remained. His eyes drew back up to meet hers and she could not tell what lurked in the depths...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **_

##

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I am doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_ -Shakira Hips Don't Lie_

##

Rumple closed his eyes shutting out her deep blues that were searching his so intently. He closed his eyes against the truth of his change, against the ugly possibilities, the wonderful possibilities, the betrayal and the love. He laid his head back down and tighten his arms around Belle. He didn't want to think right now. Couldn't think right now. He just wanted to live in this moment. Shut out reality.

"Rumple" she started hesitantly. "Don't you see what this means-"

Without opening his eyes his hand came up and he gently pressed a finger to her lips.

"Just lay here with me. Let's not talk right now. Just enjoy the moment." He didn't want to be Rumpelstiltskin, the coward, nor did he want to be Rumpelstiltskin, the monster. At that very moment he wasn't sure what he wanted to be.

Belle laid her head back on his chest, her brow furrowed in worry. Was this a bad thing? She supposed that she should have told him what might happen, but she had thought for certain that he would want to become a man again. She absentmindedly chewed her lower lip as thoughts tumbled through her mind. This was not working out the way she envisioned it. She thought he would be pleased but instead he seemed very conflicted. Which is what she was feeling right then as well. She let out a long sigh in disappointment.

He heard her sigh and lifted his head to look at her. His heart swelled with love as he took in her form cuddled against his chest. She looked so sweet, so trusting, gently laying there with him. Then all thought fled his mind as her head lifted to meet his gaze. Those bright eyes sucked him again and he was lost. Gold skin, flesh, coward, beast all vanished from his thoughts as his hand gently stroked her long curly hair.

Belle took in his gaze, reading the raw desire in his eyes. Her belly quivered as she felt a shock run through her body. Her hand reached across his body to tangle her fingers in his. He gently squeezed her hand enjoying the feel of her body pressing close to his. If he was a man, a real man would it always be like this? Then the Evil Queen sprung to his minds eye. No, no it would not. They would be hunted, chased down like dogs just because...they were happy.

Belle watched as Rumple's eyes took a far away look, his gaze drifting off her. She felt his body tense and wonder if he regretted sharing himself with her. She certainly hoped not as she had no regrets. Is this how love is suppose to be, she wondered. Confusing, painful, terrible and wonderful all at the same time. She placed a light kiss on his chest but his attention still seemed to be miles away from her. She couldn't take it any longer. She reached up and gently grasped his chin, drawing his gaze back to her.

"D-do you regret what just happened here?" she said in a soft whisper, her eyes betraying her fears.

Guilt washed over him as he realized that his inattention must have seemed cold and callous to her.

He caressed her face. "No." he said simply. "Do you?" he asked greatly fearing her answer.

"Never, nor will I." she said closing her eyes and nuzzling his hand.

"I hope you always feel that way. " he said in a sad tone.

She crawled up so her head was resting on his shoulder. He turned his face so their lips were inches from each other. Like a moth to a flame they were drawn to each other. Their lips met lightly, barely skimming each other. Their tongues met and stroked each other as his hand caressed her arm. Her hand snaked out and softly stroked his stomach. The sensation cause him to harden immediately, his length brushing the back of her hand. She moved closer to him, their mouths meeting fully, tongues exploring each other reveling in each others tastes. Slowly Belle's hand moved down, carefully encircling him. He frozen, his body shuddering. She slowly began moving her hand up and down his hardness, driving him mad. He arched his body against her hand shaking a bit as he did so. She released him to trail her fingers lightly over him in a rather teasing fashion, her boldness growing. He grunted in growing passion and frustration. She couldn't help but giggle just a bit as a heady sense of power overcame her at what she could do to him. He opened his eyes at the feel of her chuckle. He could see the light of merriment in her eyes and the grin on her face. With a swift fluid movement, she was laying under him and the light of merriment was now in his eyes as he settled between her legs.

"So." he drawled out. "You like to tease, do you? You can dish it out, but sweet Belle can you take it?" And with that he eased just the tip inside her and back out. He repeated the movements as Belle moaned and clawed at his back. His withdrew completely and adjusting his position, stroked the soft velvety head of his manhood against her clit, then dipping down would allow just the tip to enter her again. He buried his head in the valley of her breasts, nipping, sucking, licking and nibbling anything that came in his path. Then he pulled his lower body off and to the side of her.

"No!" Belle cried in protest.

"Trust me, my sweet." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath and sensual tone making her shudder. He ran his hand down to her sweet valley, gently inserting two fingers into her moist velvety tunnel. He slowly thrust them in and out of her, pulling groans and sighs from her lips. He stopped, bringing his now wet fingers to her clit. He rubbed it lightly. Belle sucked in a wild breath at the contact. At that he dipped back into her, now moving faster. Back up to her clit with a bit more pressure and more speed.

"Oh please Rumple! No more teasing!" she cried clawing at his arm.

He said nothing but increased his speed tenfold. Belle's body went rigid, her hips coming off the floor as pleasure exploded all through her. Her body trembled with delight. As soon as her orgasm ended he was back between her legs, but this time sitting on his knees. With an animal like growl her grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him thrusting forward at the same time. The force left them both breathless. His hands found hers and he pulled her up so they were face to face, she resting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and his hands once again found her hips, digging, biting guiding her hips up and down as he would thrust into her. The animal like sounds he was making with each thrust were just adding to her excitement. His pace increased and she knew that he was getting close. She grabbed his hair and brought her mouth to his, her tongue wildly gyrating against his. He drew away from her mouth, burring his head in her neck. She felt his body stiffen and his teeth sink into her neck as his manhood throbbed inside her as he came. Both exhausted, covered in sweat they dropped back to the floor and entangled fell almost immediately asleep.

##

The morning light woke him, Belle's head resting on his shoulder. He looked at her, taken with her beauty as he always was. If only he had just kept his eyes on her, but alas he shifted his gaze just a bit and caught his now flesh covered body. His blood went cold. He careful slid out from under her and began dressing.

Belle stirred on the floor, her eyes fluttering open. "Why don't you come back over here?" she asked lazily, her eyes half lidded with memories of the previous night.

"I have some things that I need to do." he said not looking at her, his voice carrying a slight chill.

Belle's eyes open wide and suddenly she felt very cold. She reached for her dress to cover herself with. "Will you be long?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"I don't know." he answered and still without looking at her left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n Things may be getting ugly here folks but never fear, they are a couple that will bounce back, or will they? Ah, some beasts are too jaded to see what is right in front of them...**_

_**And remember reviews fuel the writers soul and quite honestly put a fire under my backside to write the next chapter ;-D**_

##

_I know it isn't true_

_I know it isn't true_

_Love is just a lie_

_Made to make you blue_

-Love Hurts, Nazareth

##

Belle sat staring at nothing in the fading light as she had been doing all day. He had been gone hours. Was he ever coming back, she thought fingers tracing the petals of the rose he had given her. She walked back over to the window again, looking out hopefully for some trace of him on the path below but all that greeted her was an empty path. She wrapped her arms around herself as the cold crept into her soul. Was what she did really so terrible? What, was wanting him to have freedom, them to have a life together really so bad? She walked back over to the chair and sat down, this time giving into her grief, sobs wracking her body. Did he not love her? Was this just a game to him? Was she just a pawn for him? Just some kind of fun? Was he never coming back?

##

What Belle didn't know was that Rumple had never left the castle. She believed that she knew of every room in the castle but there was one she didn't know about. Rumple paced the secret chamber, his hand raking his hair. He was at a loss what to do. Once he took the Dark One's power he never thought that something like this would happen. He had given up on love a long time ago. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He knew that he wanted Belle and loved her, but at what price would that love cost? And what would the Evil Queen do to Belle if she ever found out. He shuddered with the thought. Without his power how could he defend her? What would happen to her? Could he take it if their love caused her end or worse?

He walked over to a long mirror, staring at his reflection. A reflection that he hadn't seen in so long that it was foreign to him. His hands balled up into fists. Maybe that was it. She couldn't love him as Rumpelstiltskin the beast, only Rumpelstiltskin the man. She didn't or couldn't accept him for who he really was. It was just a lie. She wanted to mold him into what she wanted him to be. That really wasn't love. It was more like hate. With a cry of pain and rage he slammed his fists into the mirror shattering it all over his arms. Enraged he turned and began smashing and breaking anything he could get his hands on. He had just raised his arm to hurl a vase against the wall when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His hand was gold. The vase slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor but he took no notice. He looked at his other hand and saw that it was gold as well. He rushed over to the broken mirror and picked up a large shard. There, staring back at him was a figure he knew all to well. He was once again the beast, the monster to be feared by all. He let out his mad little giggle.

"That's right dearie! You can't change me!" he said as his dark side reclaimed him. With a determined look he stormed out of the room, intent on finding Belle. It was time for her to learn her place in this castle and his life. No one would make a fool of him!

##

Belle left her seat and moved to look at the spinning wheel wondering if it could really help someone forget. She fingered it gently making the wheel move ever so slightly. She withdrew her hand as memories flooded her. Well, this is doing the opposite, she thought to herself. But there was no where she could go in the castle or on the grounds that she wouldn't have some memory of him. And what if he didn't return? What would she do? She could never stay in the castle, not without him. She would die of loneliness. But she certainly didn't want to return home of where she was very little value. And chances are she would not be welcomed anyway. She had left far too willingly. She walked back to the window but now it was to dark to see anything at all.

She sank back down in the chair letting out a deep sigh. OK, she thought I should have told him but how does one even begin to approach that? Hey listen, if we kiss or go even further you _may _turn back into a man...want to give it a go? She shook her head. There was no way to approach the subject and what a mood killer to boot. Besides she didn't even really know if it would work. Not for certain. Maybe once she realized that it was working she should have been more vocal in telling him what was going on. But she was very much caught up in the moment as he was. Still she couldn't help but feel guilty, that maybe just maybe he had a right to be angry. After all she had knowingly changed his whole form and did so without telling him, really telling him. But she did it with the best of intentions and she did it because she loved him. Love conquers all, right? They would get through this! He just needed to come back, allow her to explain herself, beg for forgiveness and throw herself on his mercy. After awhile she was confident that he would see that she made the right decision.

##

Before heading upstairs to find Belle, he gathered some items and tossed them into her old 'room'. She thought she could change him! She thought she could use him like a plaything, did she? Hers to do with as she wished? He thought angrily. Well, she would soon learn her lesson! No one controls Rumpelstiltskin but Rumpelstiltskin! With a mad laugh he headed back to the great room where he hoped that he would still find her. But she would learn, oh would she learn...

##

With a loud bang the doors to the great room slammed open. Belle jumped at the sound and turned.

"Helloooo dearie, did you miss me?" he hissed, standing in the doorway.

Belle's eyes widen and she jumped up from them chair. She unconsciously took a few steps back. There before her stood Rumpelstiltskin the beast. Her heart dropped when she looked into his eyes. There she saw nothing but rage and madness. The love, the tenderness was gone.

"W-wh-what hap-" she started to ask but the look in his eye told her the better of it.

He already knew what she was going to ask. "What happened, you want to know? Is that it? What happened to me?" he almost yelled, taking a step forward with each word. He stopped suddenly. "I have returned to who I really am. Quite a shock to you, I suppose. I am sorry to have to ruined your little plans, whatever they may have been. But when it comes right down to it, no one controls me and no one tricks me as you did, dearie. No one." With that he slowly, menacingly started towards her.

Belle didn't realize that she was backing up until she ran into the wall. Too late she realized that she was trapped between it and an enraged Rumpelstiltskin. She took several deep breaths trying to steady her heart which had been pounding in her chest since the moment he walked in.

He moved in close to her. A long black jagged nail pressed under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Not so appealing now am I?" he said with a humorless grin.

"It has never been about how you look on the outside." she said her voice steady despite her rising fear.

"Oh yes, yes and unicorns, pixie dust and all that." he said waving a hand dismissively in the air.

"What?" she asked very confused.

"I'll tell you '_what_'." he growled between clenched teeth. "You dearie, need to learn a lesson and tonight you will learn one. Oh how you will learn." he chuckled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. Belle pulled away but was quite powerless in the face of his anger. He drug her down into the bowels of the castle. It was soon apparent where he was taking her. Belle renewed her struggles, but he just shrugged them off very intent on what he was doing.

He stopped in front of the open door to her old cell.

"Now let's get this straight, so there is no confusion. I am the teacher and you are the pupil." he said glaring down at her. He knelt down, bringing his face inches from hers. "You are going to learn tonight that you never, ever mess with Rumpelstiltskin." The last words coming out in a hiss.

"Please don't lock me in there again." she said her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh I am locking you in, but you won't be in there alone." He said his eyes narrowing.

"What are you going to do to me?" She shivered, something between fear and intrigue creeping into her body and mind.

"Oh now, I can't tell you that! That would ruined the surprise! And I think I owe you at least one surprise!"

With that he threw he in the cell, walked in behind her, shut and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n a couple things we need to go over before you start this chapter. First, heavy warning for you we are about to go into full blown smut. We are talking dirty bookstore, quarter 'please hand me the ky and some tissues' video booth raunchy. Just so you know we will be returning to the sweet love making as well, just not in this chapter. This one is strictly lust. Also there will be bondage in this chapter (no pain however) so if b and d is not your cup of tea or you just don't want to see these characters in that light, skip this chapter. The important part of this chapter to the story over all is repeated at the beginning of the next chapter, so you don't have to worry about missing anything important. **_

_You can hear the thunder_

_Long before the storm_

_But you can't hear the lion when he stalks his prey_

_He's moving like a shadow_

_Creeping up on you_

_And like a siren's call he is going to have his way_

_ The Beast- _Twisted Sister

##

She whirled around as soon as she caught her balance. He came at her fast, faster than she thought it was possible for him to move. He slammed her backwards against the wall his hand coming up to cushion the back of her head. His body rocked forward into hers as his mouth came down upon hers brutal but passionate. His tongue plunder her mouth, demanding her response. Her hands came up and pushed against his chest in a halfhearted attempt to break from him but soon she was lost and melted into him. His hands roamed her body, seeming to be everywhere at once, commanding her attention. Forcing her body to respond to his touch. His hands found hers and he gripped them in a vice like hold. He abruptly ended the kiss, stepping back from her, a grin on his face. Only then did she realize that her hands were now tied together in front of her. Her eyes widened as she followed the rope from her wrists to the long length that he was holding in his hand. He took a few steps back tugging her as he went.

"Now it's time to have some real fun." he said with wink. He tossed the rope up in the air and over a rafter catching it with ease. He turned to her, his face alight with raw lust, he slowly began pulling on the rope. She felt a thrill pass through her body at the look on his face. She felt a tug on her wrists and too late realized what he was doing. Before she could think her arms were stretched high above her head. Any higher and she would have to stand on tiptoe. He walked over to a ring on the wall and tied the end of the rope there. He gave a tug to make sure it was secure, the turned and allowed his gaze to rake over her body. She shivered half in fear half in desire wondering what he had in store for her.

He approached her, the vulnerability of her position causing her to drop her eyes to the floor. He reached out and gently grasped her chin. "Do not fear me so, Belle. I promise that I will not hurt you, never will I. But you must be punished for what you have done. There are ways to do that which are a lot more pleasant." with that he brought his lips down on hers again, blocking out what she was about to say.

All thoughts fled Belles mind as his mouth once again captured her. His hands grasped her breasts squeezing them through her gown. She could feel his hardness pressing against her causing her to groan into his mouth. He chuckled silently to himself. Man or beast he knew how to drive her wild. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back looking at her with naked lust in his eyes. Without a word his hands gripped the bodance of her dress. He ripped the dress open to her waist, her breasts spilling out of it. She gasped as the cold air touched her flesh. He grabbed her breasts running his thumbs across each nipple. Her eyes wide with shock closed as waves of desire shot straight from her nipples to the juncture at her thighs. He leaned back to look at her face, to watch the object of his desire. She tilted her head back arching into his hands. A low moan emerged from deep inside her body. He answered with a moan of his own, growing harder than he thought possible.

With a groan of desire he dipped his head sampling one then the other nipple with his mouth. The sensation made Belle go weak in the knees. As if sensing that she needed the extra support, his arm came up around the small of her back, holding her up so she would not put pressure on her wrists.

He backed off his assault on her senses for a moment allowing her to gather herself. Once she was standing on her own power again. He released her. With a loud growl her tore her dress down to the ground. He dropped to his knees, driving his tongue straight into her hot, wet, throbbing cunt. His hands gripped the cheeks of her ass to keep her upright as she sagged in her bonds. She tossed her head back and let out a strangled cry. His soft tongue rubbed against her clit. Just as she felt that she was going to topple over the edge of total bliss, he drew back.

"Ah, ah, ah Belle. Not yet." he said, his golden face shining with her juices. "Letting you cum now wouldn't be much of a lesson, now would it?" He smirked up at her. He leaned forward allowing his tongue to caress her inner thigh ever so lightly. His tongue wove its way up till it almost made contact with her clit, only to change direction and make its way back down. He nibbled his way up on her hip, kissing across her belly, briefly stopping to tongue teasingly at her pubic bone. His hands curled against her ass as he fought off his own desires. Belles body began to shake. She grunted and thrust her pelvis at him, the teasing making her like a wild animal. Without warning he stopped what he was doing and stood before her. Her breaths coming in loud gasps she slightly opened her eyes. Her body sang to see him unbuttoning his pants. Good, she thought. He will end this now. I can't take much more. I feel as though I will lose my mind.

He smiled evilly as he took his hard cock out of his pants. She watched as he fisted his golden rod. He ground his hips in her direction but kept from touching her. She watched in fascination as his hand moved faster and faster on his staff. His cock was turning an angry purple color, his breath more like grunts as he watched her heaving breasts. He jerked his lower body towards her letting out a loud grunt. His hot cream shot from his cock, landing on her breasts and stomach. He closed his eyes a moment and gathered himself. Then he tucked his cock back into his pants and re-buttoned them. He gently cleaned off his juice from her using a towel he had placed in there before. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could use a snack and I think a nap." He walked over to the ring and loosened up the rope some. She could bring her arms partially down but not all the way.

"I'll see you later. " he said his mad laugh trailing behind him.

Belle couldn't believe that he just left her. The desire shooting through her body left desperate and angry.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" She screamed but all that answered her was his laughter getting farther and farther away. "You bastard!" She screamed out of frustration and rage.

##

Rumple sat at his spinning wheel, trying to keep himself there. He had only left Belle an hour ago. His original plan was to leave her there all night but if he was having trouble staying put after an hour there was no way her was going to last all night.

But when it came to Belle he had very little control of himself. She could drive him crazy with just a look. It was a dangerous power for her to have and she must never know how easy it would be for her to control him. He had not meant to pleasure himself in front of her but teasing her, touching her, tasting her was more than he could take.

He had the deep desire to give her another round of teasing but thought better of it. After all she was new to sex and he wanted her to continue to enjoy it, not frustrate her completely. And if the tone of her voice was any indication of her frustration then her punishment was complete. He tapped his fingers on his wheel in impatience. Hell with it, he thought. He couldn't wait any longer. He headed back down to Belle.

##

Belle sat down on the cold hard floor. Her arms up above her head again since that was the only way she could sit down. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. When he said she had to learn a lesson this wasn't exactly what she thought was coming. Then when he started touching her she certainly didn't think he was going to just leave her there, cold and unfulfilled. And what was he going to do when he came back? Another round of turn her on then leave? She couldn't take that again. She would get away, then kill him...well, have her way with him then throttle him at least.

Just then she heard his footsteps in the hallway. She slowly climbed to her feet and faced the door.

He hesitated just a moment then pushed open the door. The image that faced him took his breath away. She stood there glaring at him, her eyes ablaze with anger, her dress open, her chest heaved as she drew in deep breaths. She was always beautiful but exceptionally so when she was angry. He could only stand and stare his cock immediately at attention.

She waited for him to say something, anything but he just stood there silently and stared. Her anger bubbled over. "So what will it be now?" she demanded saucily. " Would you like to dip me in boiling oil? Or how about remove my finger and toenails one by one? Maybe you have a rack around her somewhere that you could throw me on and stretch me till I cry for good measure. I am beginning to think that torture is right up your alley." At that she turned away from him as far as her bonds would let her.

"While those are all wonderful tortures and yes I have used most of them, I have something more delicious planned for you dearie." With that a knife appeared in his hand. He slowly walked over to her. She turned and noticed the knife. Eyes wide and wild she backed up as far as she could go.

"Oh now I am hurt. This" he said indicating the knife "is not for you." He walked over to her and cut her dress free from her body. "There. That way we are unrestricted. Well, I am unrestricted anyway." he said his mad laughter filling the little room. She watched as the knife seemingly disappeared into thin air.

He stood back with his hands on his hips. He let his eyes roam from her head to her toes. Then he walked behind her and did it again. She shivered as goosebumps covered her skin.

"Cold, dearie?" he asked.

"Not exactly." she answered her voice trembling slightly. She was amazed at the power that he had over her. She was just, moments ago so mad at him she thought for sure she would fly into a rage, but one look and she was like putty in his hands. If any other man had ever looked at her like that she was be very offended but with him it was just so different.

He came back around to face her and the gleam in his eye told her that she might just be in trouble again. She reverently hoped that if he was going to touch her again it would be to completion.

He left her bonds as they were. They were the perfect length for what he had planned, but first a little teasing to solidify the lesson.

Abruptly he stepped forward grabbing the back of her head and pulling her mouth to his. His tongue entered her mouth and she felt like she was right back where she started from when he left. She had no control of her body as it jerked in his direction. Even had she wanted to fight him there was no way that she could. She was lost.

Rumple was quite happy with Belles reaction. It made his cock throb painfully but this time he ignored it, concentrating solely on her. Her grabbed her ass, lifting her off the ground and settling her on his leather cover crotch. She whimpered at the feel of his cock encased in the tight leather. She undulated against him bringing a slight hiss from him.

He stilled her hips and said. "Remember, I am the teacher and you are the pupil. Hold still and allow me to lead unless of course you would like another lesson, hmm?"

Her eyes opened wide. "My lesson is over?" she squeaked out hopefully.

"As long as you are a good girl and do everything I say, yes. But if you don't listen to me then I will be forced to teach you another and this one will last much longer." he warned sternly.

She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered. "I will try to do what you say but I find it very hard to control myself around you."

He was quite surprised with her confession, but did not show it. "Well, then we will see where we end up, won't we?"

He brought his lips to her silken throat, placing smoldering wet kisses along it. His tongue shot out to tease at the soft flesh at the base of her throat. All Belle could do was try her best to hold still and whimper. Occasionally he would make his cock twitch which would make her tighten her legs around his hips, her nails digging into his shoulders. She began to tremble sure that quite soon she would go mad. His mouth found its way down to her breasts, licking everywhere but making sure to avoid her nipples. This further added to her frustration.

"Oh, please." she moaned out in dismay.

"All you had to say was please." He said softly. Her head popped up to look at him, shock clear on her features. He chuckled and took her nipple in his mouth. Sucking hard on it, his tongue moved across it rapidly, Belles body twitching with each stroke. He very slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, enjoying the feel of her on him. Her breath was coming in raggedly now, she started to squirm on his lap.

"No." she cried weakly as he removed her and put her feet on the ground. "I'm sorry I moved." she nearly sobbed.

He removed his shirt and tossed it carelessly on the ground. "But you did move, didn't you? Is that your way of obtaining another lesson?" He asked.

"No. Please! I feel as though I will go mad if you don't end this soon. I want you so bad my entire body aches. I need you!"

He softly stroked her cheek. "Ah sweet Belle. I really can't resist you." with that he once again dropped to his knees in front of her. Grabbing her hips he guided her close, his face plunging between her thighs. As soon as his tongue probed her clit, her body exploded into heated waves of pleasure. Her hands gripped his hair unconsciously making sure that he stayed put. Her orgasm continued to rage as her body shook violently. She cried his name as he sucked and pulled at her clit. When the waves passed and her body relaxed, he gently moved her back. A knife once again appeared in his hand. With a quick motion he severed the ropes restricting her movements. He stood up just in time to catch her as her body sagged against him. Her eyes were tightly closed and he worried that she may have passed out.

"Are you all right?" he said looking down at her, his voice thick with concern.

She cracked open one eye and said with a lopsided grin. "Never better." Then she closed her eyes.

"We are not done here yet." he said in a demanding tone. The tone caused her eyes to pop open. He looked down into her eyes expecting to see doubt, fear, or exhaustion but all he saw was desire.

She slowly licked her lips bringing a deep groan from him. "I am very glad to hear it." She said brazenly.

She saw something flash in his eyes, something ravenous and savage. He quickly released her and removed his pants. In a flash he was behind her pushing her down on all four.

"Here is a new lesson for you. How interesting new positions can be." he said, his authoritative tone making her quiver. She could feel his cock head pressing against her cuntlips. She bit her lip and tried not to push back against him. It took all the effort she could muster not to do so.

He gripped his engorged member and thrust into her. She squealed at the pleasure the friction of the new position brought. His hands on her hips he drove forward again till he was buried to the hilt. He rocked side to side rubbing his ball-sac against her still sensitive clit. She drew in a shuddering breath her hands curling into fists. He withdrew and plunged back into her, this time continuing stroking in and out of her. His fingers dug into her hips as her tried to restrain himself but was finding that he was fighting a losing battle. Just as he was about to lose control her whole body stiffened, her head tossed back in a scream as she climaxed. Her cunt throbbed around his cock making him lose all control. He pounded into her, loud raspy noises coming from him. He thrust forward once more his hands shaking on her hips as erupted inside her. As his climax receded he laid down on the cold ground, pulling her body on top of him to protect her from the chill. He reached over for the large rag that was once her dress and covered her naked backside.

"That was just...I have no words. " she sighed to him. He could completely relate. He wasn't even sure if he could talk without his voice trembling so he just tightened his arms on her and said nothing.

"No, wait. I do have the words. " she whispered softly to him in the darkness. "No matter what you think, how you look,whether man or beast Rumpelstiltskin, I love you. I simply can't help myself."

She laid her head back down on him. She wasn't expecting a reply. She just wanted him to know and understand that the truth was she loved him. No matter what.

As she was drifting off into the darkness of slumber she heard him whisper softly to her. "I love you too. And I always will."

##


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n So an off topic of this story but on topic as it relates to my favorite couple. Apparently the beautiful lady who plays Belle has been signed to do 12, yes 12 episodes! Yay, so looks like we will being seeing a lot of her. Would really, really, REALLY love if they made her a regular, that would be amazing!**_

_**Also thank you all for the reviews! You have no idea how nervous I was about posting chapter 4! If you would like to see more like 4 than please review and let me know or send me a private message! I have an idea for a chapter like 4 but want to make sure there is interest before writing it.**_

_**OK anyway on topic of the story if you choose to skip chapter 4, then let me set the scene for you. Her 'punishment' has been completed (I think though I would really call it FUNishment, but hey that's just me!) and they are laying naked on the floor of her old cell. **_

_He cries in the corner where nobody sees  
>He's the kid with the story no one would believe<br>He prays every night, "Dear God won't you please  
>Could you send someone here who will love me?" <em>

_ Love me—J.J. Heller_

_##_

She whispered softly to him in the darkness. "No matter what you think, how you look,whether man or beast Rumpelstiltskin, I love you. I simply can't help myself."

She laid her head back down on him. She wasn't expecting a reply. She just wanted him to know and understand that the truth was she loved him. No matter what.

As she was drifting off into the darkness of slumber she heard him whisper softly to her. "I love you too. And I always will."

##

The morning light teased at his eyelids, drawing a deep contented sigh from him. He slowly, carefully lifted his head to look at the beautiful creature that lay sleeping upon him. He lifted his hand to gently stroke her soft cheek. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He swallowed down deep emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt for a brief moment that he might cry. He knew he didn't deserve her. But he was going to be selfish and accept any and all things that she offered despite that she deserved a better life than he could give her.

She stirred in her sleep shivering slightly in the morning chill. He realized that soon the cold would wake her. She looked so peaceful, so sweet deep within her slumber. He rolled on his side, ever so carefully placing her on the ground. He stood up and gently lifted her in his arms, handling her as if she was the fragilest of creatures. He walked quietly from the room, making his way up the steps. He entered the third floor, passing her room, his room and continuing on to the master bedroom. This was a room that he never used. It was a gorgeous room full of rich burgundy and silver colors, a large four poster bed and rich tapestries. It was a room that he filled with things that he wished for before he took over the Dark Ones powers. It was a room that showed his romantic side from a previous life. One he never expected to use.

He laid her down and pulled back the heavy coverlet. He lifted and laid her back down on a fluffy pillow. He quickly crawled into bed bedside her, gathering her into his arms he drifted off into heaven. 

##

Belles eyes fluttered open. Where was she? She wondered as she realized that she was laying in a bed. As the room came into better focus she realized that she was in the grand bedroom she had only explored once. It was a beautiful room that just begged for lovers. She had never entered the room again because it had caused her jealousy wondering if he had ever been with a woman in this room. As she laid curled against him she certainly hoped she was the first in this room. She would be the last she knew that for certain!

"Good morning , my beauty." Rumple said stretching in the early afternoon sun. Belle turned to him, her smile dying on her face. Her eyes widen and she sucked in a loud breath.

"Rumple!" she said. "Ah, you skin, you seem to be , um, well..." she ended looking frazzled.

He tilted his head at her trying to figure out what had her so flustered. He looked down at his body and soon saw what was causing it. His gold was gone again, normal flesh covered his body.

"How strange." He said looking himself over. "It seems I am a man again. I'm not quite sure what is happening here." This situation very much perplexed him. He looked at Belle who wore a odd look on her face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She hid her face in his chest, her face turning a rosy shade of red. Her eyes turned up to look a him. "Well, I was just wondering...if this meant...that you were going to need to...um, well need to teach me another lesson?" she said into his chest.

He felt the sharp stab of guilt, mistaking her hiding her face as fear rather than what it really was. "Oh my dear I'm very sorry I put you through that. I really don't know what came over me. When I am the Rumple that everyone fears I have very little control of my actions."

"Oh no!" she said quickly come up from his chest. "I well, I rather enjoyed myself, really."

"Oh, I see." he said a small grin settling itself on his face. "I'm glad to hear it. I was a bit worried that you had not."

They both fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. He slowly stroked her back, his happy thoughts soon giving away to inner turmoil. He knew that the Evil Queen kept tabs on everyone in the kingdom. He knew she would come for them soon. Maybe they could just stay here hiding out in this lovers paradise forever.

Belle felt her lovers mood change, his body stiffening slightly. She tipped her face up to him in askance.

He turned his head to her, his dark gaze meeting her light one. She was drawn in by the intense emotions she saw there. She cupped his face and drew his head to her meeting his lips in a loving, sweet kiss. At her touch all thoughts of the Evil Queen fled his mind. He eagerly accepted her love, returning it with his own. He gently took her hips in his hands, pulling her on top of him, settling her on his lap. Her hand snaked between their bodies, grabbing him and placing him deep within her body. His arms wound around her, hands on her shoulders pulling her down on to him. Their mouths still connected, tongues caressing each other, she moved a top of him, making love sweetly, slowly to him. Her pace was steady and his pleasure was great yet he wanted to share with her as well. He slowly rolled until she was underneath him. He slowly drew back from her lips, eyes meeting hers he began to move. Neither made a sound as they made love, both to caught up in the connection of their bodies. Suddenly she arched against him, her body trembling, her core throbbing, massaging him. As her climax ended, her body curled around his encouraging him to climb the heights with her. His pace increased, his gaze darkening as he chased his own pleasure. He thrust into her, his eyes closing briefly, his body shuddering against her as he came. Remaining deeply within her, he laid down his head, face buried in her neck, her hands stroking his hair. They both soon dropped into a peaceful slumber content to lay in each others arms.

##

Several hours later they woke up. After another round of sweet love making they decided it was time to get up and get something to eat. They had just sat down at the table in the great room to eat the meal that she had prepared when there was a loud knock on the castle door. His eyes narrowed in concern.

"You stay here. I will be right back." he said kissing her gently on the top of the head before leaving the room.

"Of course." Belle said, to ravenously hungry to care who was at the door.

##

He opened the door, his calm demeanor untrue to what he was really feeling. He half expected the Evil Queen to be on the other side though it would be very unusual for her to knock. Bursting in was more her style.

There stood a castle guard dressed in black. In his hand he was holding a scroll.

"I have a message for Rumpelstiltskin." the guard said not recognizing Rumple in his human form.

"I will see that he gets it." Rumple said reaching for the scroll.

The guard held on to the scroll a moment longer, leaning forward into Rumpelstiltskin face he said "Be sure that you do." his tone threatening.

Rumple tried to fight down his anger at the petulance of the guard. It was obvious that he had no idea who he was dealing with. Rumple snatched the scroll and slammed the door in the guards face.

He quickly ripped the black ribbon from the scroll already knowing who it was from.  
>His face darkened at the message inside.<p>

T_he Evil Queen requests the presence of Rumpelstiltskin and his servant girl at the Dark Palace immediately. One Rumpelstiltskin and servant will receive punishment for crimes against the Queen. You have one week to arrive. If the Queen must come to you, you can expect no mercy from her __highness.  
>Signed,<br>Royal court_

He squeezed his fists in rage, crumpling the scroll as he did so. That bitch! He thought to himself. He began to pace. Anyone's happiness was too much for her to take. She had no idea how to find her own so she felt it necessary to destroy everyone's! He shredded the scroll apart as if it was the Queen herself, but found no relief from his rage. He needed to figure out what to do. Maybe he should talk to Belle, but he didn't want to scare her. She was very brave and smart but she had little idea what the Queen was like, what she was capable of. He knew that her only mission now would be to destroy their happiness.

Shoving the prices of scroll in his pocket he walked back over to the steps. As he mounted the steps he froze. Their on the handrail of the steps was his hand, which was once again golden.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I just gotta tell you, dear readers I was planning on this story only being a chapter, maybe two of their passion for each other but it seems that you have inspired my muse. Kicked her into high gear really. There is now an actual plot emerging within this story and I have lots of delicious chapters planned. Looks like this story may be continuing on for a bit. ;-D**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, favoriting and setting up alerts! They all fuel my writing fire!**_

_Starving on my knees_

_I pray for you to understand_

_A man sure is weak_

_But lust holds my hand_

_ -Lust, _Ravoenettes

##

He staggered back from the steps looking at both his gold covered hands. Emotion is the key he thought. Fear, rage and desperation turns him back into this. But what turns him back into a man?  
>He would ponder that later, he decided. At least part of the mystery was solved.<p>

He needed to get back to Belle. Belle...at the thought of her his loins tightened. Something else dawned on him. When he was as he was now his whole being was consumed with lust for her. He still felt love for her but the overwhelming emotion was raw, naked lust. She brought forth a savage desperation in him, his desire overcoming his good sense. He needed to plan but at that very moment he could care less. His hands balled into fist, his sharp nails digging into his golden palms. He wanted her, would have her. Fucking her till she begged him to stop, till neither one of them could walk.

Turning he flew up the stairs, his appetite for her driving his steps. He burst into the great room. Belle sat at the table, a glass of wine in one hand, a piece of bread in the other. Her eyes on her plate, intent of filling her belly, she did not look up as he approached.  
>"Who was at the door?" she asked absentmindedly, eyes still on her plate trying to decide what to eat next.<p>

He stopped his approach to observe her for a moment, savoring the urges she inspired in his body. Never had he felt such a draw to anyone. He felt like a wild animal, consumed with mating fever. What little control he had was rapidly slipping.

Realizing that he wasn't answering her, Belle looked up and froze. "Oh my" she breathed out not so much at the change in his form but the light in his eyes. Her nipples tighten as she looked at him, seeing his look of animal-ism as his eyes lit upon her. She only had a short second to wonder at his change of appearance before he crossed the room to her. He quickly removed the bread and wine from her hands, drawing her to her feet. He cupped her face, his lips crashing upon hers. His tongue shooting into her mouth, chasing hers with a certain urgency. Belles brain tried to process her thoughts but she couldn't keep up. As he swung her around the side of the table she gave up on thinking just giving into his blissful brutality.

He broke their kiss and with sweep of his arm cleared the table, food, wine, cups and plates crashing to the floor. He tossed her up on the table not bothering to remove either of their clothes. He quickly opened his pants reveling his his member engourged with want of her. He tossed up her skirts pulling her to the edge of the table. He palmed her slit, grinning as he felt her wetness.

"I'm glad to see that you are as ready for me as I am for you." he said a sinister grin on his face.  
>He drew her to the edge of the table, pressing her legs back to the point where her knees almost touched her shoulders, he drove into her. She gasped at the feel of him, the fullness and depth of his member. He pulled her legs up to his body, her feet of either side of his face. He withdrew and slammed into her, pounding her with a certain urgency that she had not felt from him before. She could only lay there and moan, her hands gripping the edge of the table to keep her from flying off the other side. Her eyes met his, the wildness, the madness she saw there causing her core to twitch and spasm.<p>

As her warm, soft, wet tunnel began to squeeze him, he knew he could not last much longer. But he was not going to finish until she found her bliss. His hand snaked down between he legs and his thumb found her clit. He stroked her in time with his thrusts, feeling her tighten as her climax approached. Her hand released the table reaching out to grip his strong forearm. Her nails bit deeply into his golden tone, would have drawn blood had the beast had any blood to draw. She shook her head back and forth as her climax crashed down upon her. She screamed as her body jerked in time with the waves of pleasure crashing down on her. Rumple pulled her legs of either side of his body, leaning forward to catch her mouth in his, his hands gripped her hips, pulling her to meet his thrusts.

"Grasp your hands around my neck." he commanded panting. Belle did ask he asked. He stepped back lifting her off the table. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He bounced her on his throbbing manhood. His climax fell upon him quickly, knocking his legs out from under him. As they crashed to the floor, Belle took over wanting him to experience the same pleasure she had. She rode him, slamming on to him with the same amount of urgency he had possessed. His member jerked and pulsated as his seed spilled into her. His mouth opened in a soundless scream, his body tense and trembling. As he returned to earth, he pulled her body down upon his, his lips gently caressing hers, arms wrapping around her.

They laid there for a bit, each trying to gather their thoughts and breaths. He let out a sigh as he made a decision. He gently set her off him, climbing to his feet. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"I would be lying if I said that I am sorry I ruined your dinner." he said with a sheepish grin.

"I would be lying if I said my dinner was ruined." she rebuttaled a gleam in her eye.

His smile turned sad as he looked down at the floor. He hated to ruin this mood, but they had to talk. He had to prepare her for what they were going to have to face. He took her hands in his.  
>"We must talk, sweet Belle."<p>

"Yes, I suppose we should. I have a few questions for you." she said, a small smile of her face. "First, what brought this on?" she asked, indicating his change. "Not that I am opposed to it. But I am curious."

"I think I have that figured out. It seems that rage triggers the change." He said, his eyes thoughtful.

"Rage?" she asked, her brows drawing together in confusion. "Whoever was at the door triggered your rage?"

"I am afraid so." he said pausing to kiss the knuckled on her hand. "I think we may be in a bit of trouble. With the Evil Queen."

"Trouble with the Queen?" she asked cutting him off. "What have we done besides found happiness?" her eyes darkened with anger.

He grinned at her fire. She was not a typical princess. She had a brave spirit and a keen sense of justice.

"A scroll came from her. We must go to the Dark Palace and face charges for crimes she claims we committed." He said with a sigh.

"What charges? Having too much fun? Enjoying each other far too much? What have we done that was so terrible?"

"Happiness is something that the Evil Queen will not stand for. That is our crime. She will trump up some kind of ridiculous charge on us, but our real crime is being happy. We have one week to present ourselves to her." he told her, his fingers tightening on hers in anger.

"Well then, lets just not go. We can just stay here and enjoy our happiness and each other." she implored him.

"It's not that simple. If we do not go, then she will come for us, bringing all her rage with her. No, we will have to go and face her but we will need a plan first. While I don't know exactly what she plans on doing to us, I have a pretty good idea."

"What if she just kills us on sight?" Belle asked, her voice trembling, not at fear for herself, but the fear of losing Rumple forever.

"She won't do that." he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Not her style. No, she will want to inflict emotional pain on both of us. She revels in that more than physical pain. I do have a plan but I will need your full and complete cooperation. I know that you are a brave and smart girl. I know that you can pull this off."

He told her his plan. Her eyes widen with fear.

"Is there no other way?" she asked her voice desperate.

"I am afraid not. I have known her a long time and I know what she is capable of. But I also know some of her weaknesses. Do you think you can pull it off?"

She cupped his face, pulling it close to hers. "I can and will do anything for you. My love for you will make me the bravest most courageous girl in all the lands." She kissed him lightly pouring all her love into him.

Suddenly a light erupted from Rumple. His gold tone morphing back into flesh. He shook his head as the transformation completed and he was once again a man.

"Oh." he said smiling. "I think we have the answer to what changes me back into a man..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N So eventually one of these chapters is going to be a chapter without sex. This chapter, however is not it. Enjoy this one however, while it won't be my last with sex we will be heading into some serious drama/angst very soon, with a surprise or two along the way...**_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride_

_Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I'm going to make you beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride._

_ Only Girl—_Rhinanna

##

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Me?"

"Yes, you and your unconditional love. You bring me back to myself." he sad, smiling sweetly at her.

She wove her arms under his, resting her head on his chest. She let out a long sigh. Why couldn't the Queen just let them be? Why are there those who just can't stand others happiness? Those who must just destroy it? She sighed again sounding as if the world rest on her shoulders.

Rumple tighten his arms around her, his thoughts matching her. His mind turned to their plans. He shivered slightly in fear, fear of losing Belle. Fear in the tortures the Evil Queen could inflict upon his love. He hoped Belle could pull off her part. She was such an honest person, lying wouldn't come easy to her. But she must do it. He also hoped he could pull of his part. It would be one of the most difficult thing he had ever done. But like she, he must follow through as well, even though it would almost kill him to do so.

She tipped her face up to see his, noting the lines of worry and exhaustion upon it. "The change, it wears you out, doesn't it?"

He smiled tiredly into her face. "I can't hide much from you. Yes, it takes a lot out of me. I think I may retire for the night. Oh." he said glancing at the mess. "Wish I would have thought of clean up before becoming a man again." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Never you mind. You go on up. I'll clean up and be up shortly. Really!" she said placing a hand up to stop his protest.

"Are you sure, love? I don't mind helping."

"Completely. Go on now." she said lightly pushing him in the direction of the door. He kissed her soundly on the lips then disappearing through the doors.

Belle finished cleaning up, then sat near the window, her eyes looking out it but not really seeing. Her thoughts were jumbled and complex. She found her mind shooting from one subject to the next. She finally gave up trying to figure out anything and walked to the kitchen to have a cup of tea. As she was preparing it her eyes lit upon a curtain, held back by a velvet tie. As she stared at the tie a plan started formulating in her mind. Grinning she abruptly abandon her tea, quickly making her way to their bedroom. Entering she saw that he was quietly slumbering and completely naked. Well, this will simplify things, she thought. Walking over to the curtains she carefully removed their ties making certain not to make a sound. Once she had four soft but strong ties in her hand she made her way over to the bed.

##

Rumple grinned slowly drawing out of his sleep feeling her soft hands caressing his chest. He attempt to wrap his arms around her but something stopped him. His eyes opened wide as he realize that his hands were tied to either side of the bedposts. He looked down and in the moonlight he could see that his feet were tied together and also tied to the bed. There next to him, sat his beautiful Belle with an wicked grin on her face.

As the situation dawned on him, he threw back his head and roared with laughter. Belle giggled out of relief.

"You little minx." he said smiling at her. "You are the only one who could get away with something like this, you know. Anyone else would have been facing my less kind half."

"I'm glad you are amused...now." she said her tone warning him that she had plans for him.

His brow furrowed in worry. "Ah, um you are not going to leave me here for an hour, are you?"

"Lucky for you, I don't have your kind of control. However I do have some delectable tortures planned for you." she said saucily, her hands running all over his body.

He shuddered in delight, her gentle touch warming his skin. He watched in fascination as she stepped off the bed and slowly pulled her gown off, her hand tracing a path on her body. She slowly crawled up on the bed towards him. She crawled up his body allowing her breasts to graze his flesh, till she was face to face with him. She splayed her hands across his shoulders as she leaned down driving her face into the hollow of his neck. Her tongue made small hot, wet circles on his neck. He gasped at the contact. She lightly sunk her teeth into his neck.

"Oh Belle..." he moaned. She felt her body respond to him. This is going to be harder than I thought, she quipped to herself. She brought her mouth up to his, her tongue demanding his respond. She was not disappointed as he moaned deeply. She pulled back, pushing herself up against his chest so their eyes met n the moonlight. She sent him a wanton grin that made his stomach quiver. She slid down his body stopping when her face reached his hard cock. He whimpered as he felt her hand encircle it. She very slowly stroked him up and down, watching fascinated as his cock seemed to get harder and harder. He was squirming in his bonds moaning and grunting with each of her movements. She suddenly released him. Leaning over him she lightly brought her tongue down on the sensitive underside of his cock, running her tongue from the base to the tip and back. His body froze, eyes flying wide open.

"Beeeelllllleeeee!" he groaned out. She smiled at his tortured pleasure, then took him into her mouth. Hi body unfroze then, jerking with unrestrained passion and desire.

"Belle, please! I need you. I promise you woman, I can't take much more!" he begged.

Belle ignored his pleas, intent on her task. Suddenly the room lit up in a glow. Before she knew what was happening she was on her back, face to face with the beast.

It took her only a second to figure out what happened.

"That's not fair, Rumple! Did this really inspire your rage?" she asked.

"All's fair in love and war." he grinned at her, lust gleaming in his eye. "Desperation cause the change as well, apparently."

"Apparently." she groused at him. He drew back and plunged into her. She gasped and said "Not that I'm complaining really."

His hands drew her to him, his lips, tongue, fingers everywhere at once. She lost all sense of time and place just floating on the pleasure that he was providing.

He stopped, drawing a whimper of protest from Belle.

"This will never do." he said looking thoughtful for a moment. He looked down at her, confusion clearly written on her face. "Hold on a moment." he said. He withdrew from her and moved to lie next to her. He gently turned her on her side facing away from him. He grabbed her leg pulling it up so she was open to him. He entered her from this spooning position, lean over his warm breath tantalizing her ear.

"This is quite nice, don't you think?" he breather into her ear, slowly thrusting in and out of her body.

All she could do was nod as she moaned and gasped. He released her leg, his hand reaching over it. His fingers came down on her clit, rapidly brushing back and forth across it. Belles climax hit her immediately and hard. Her hips thrust back towards him, she fucking him with the same amount of fever as he. He continued stroking her, nipping and lick her neck, shoulder and back. She could soon feel his climax approaching, his throbbing member giving it away. She none to gently shoved his hand off her clit, her hand dipping to gently caress his balls. That was his undoing. He thrust one final time, his hands gripping her hips, pulling her down on him. His body arched backwards, her name of his lips as his jizz jettisoned into her. Once his member was spent he pulled her back into him, curling his body around hers. Just as he was starting to drift off her heard her ask "Where are the curtain ties?"

"Back on the curtains." he answered cuddling down into her back.

She gave a small titter of laughter and drifted off to sleep thinking how wonderful it was to be in love with such a magical person.

##

The next three days were spent in feasting, love making and just enjoying each other. Belle reveled in her power to turn him into a beast or man and she made sure she enjoyed both over that three day period. On the fourth day however, Rumple looked at her sadly over the breakfast table.

"Today we must leave. It will take us at least two days to reach the Dark Palace. This will give us one extra day to go over the plan and make sure that we are clear on everything. After dinner we will need to gather our things and go."

"How does she know we are happy? She hasn't had people spying on us, has she?" Belle asked horrified at the thought that others had seen her wanton behavior.

Rumple shook his head. "No spy's. The Evil Queen gets her power from others misery. Sadness, hate, rage, etc. Once upon a time she was gaining power from me, but then you came into my life and well, she has gotten anything from me since. She only knows that someone in this castle is happy, which would block her senses from picking up any sadness, etc. So she only knows that one of us is happy. Hence why I have little doubt that my plan will work."

Belle nodded. They finished their breakfast in silence, both lost in their thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Howdy, howdy fine Readers. I must apologise for cutting out a sex scene in this chapter. I am dying to write chapters 9 and 10 so I am afraid due to that I needed to cut the scene.**_

_**Anyway, as always thank you so much for the reviews! They really make my day!**_

_**And o/f again but is it just me or is Lana Parrilla really hot or what? I am play strictly for the major leauge, but I would so hop the fence for her! Oh yeah! You may get a glance at how fond I am of her in the up coming chapters ;-)**_

_In the silence of your room  
>In the darkness of your dreams<br>You must only think of me  
>There can be no in between <em>

_ Stay—Shakespear Sister_

##

They strolled down the path in the late day sun. Belle tried to keep up a happy mood but Rumple was pensive so finally Belle gave up. As the sun began its decent into night, Rumple led Belle off the path to a small clearing.

"We should stop for the night. It's not good for us to wondering the forest in the dark. Wolves and other undesirables, you know." Belle fought down a shiver at his words."Don't worry, my sweet. I won't let anything get you. You are safe here with me." he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Now I'm going to find some wood so we can have a nice fire. I'll be back very soon and don't worry, you will always be in my sight." Belle nodded and gave him a small smile. Rumple disappeared into the thick woods.

Belle decided to sit down on a large downed tree. The forest disappeared from around her as she sunk deeply into her thoughts. She wondered if this would be her last few days with her love. So lost she was in her thoughts she that she never heard the figure that approached her from behind. 

"Belle!" a voice shrieked behind her.

Belle startled so hard she fell backwards off the tree. Scrambling to her feet she heard laughter that could only belong to one person. Little Red Ridinghood.

"Red!" Belle happily throwing herself into her friends embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you! Last I heard you had traded yourself for peace for your kingdom. Did you really go and live with Rumpelstiltskin? Did you escape? Are you on your way home?"

Belle laughed. "So many questions! I promise I will ans-" Belle broke off as Red's eyes widen. Red grabbed Belle, thrust her behind her while pulling out her bow and notching an arrow. "He must have followed you. Don't worry Belle I'll protect you!"

There on the edge of clearing stood a glittering Rumple.

"Um yeah Red about that, we need to talk." Belle said placing a hand on Red's shoulder. "Rumple, could we have a moment, please."

"As you wish." Rumple said dropping into a deep bow. Then he disappeared back into the forest.

Red whirled on Belle. "What is going on here?" Red demanded a hand going on her hip.

"Well, it's a very long story..." Belle began

##

Red stared at Belle wide eye as Belle finished her tale. She shook her head at Belle, her hands spread palms up. "How romantic! Well except the Evil Queen part, but true love. That's amazing, Belle! Do you have a problem getting past his looks when he is not a man? I'm mean he is a rather scary looking guy."

"She sees me for who I really am." said a now human Rumple, entering the clearing with an arm load of wood.

"Oh!" said Red, turning as red as her cape. " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine." Rumple chuckled at Red's embarrassment. "It's a legitimate question."He turned his attention to Belle. "A bit more wood and I will get our fire started." he turned and reentered the woods.

"You know" Red said "We have a very nice camp set up just a short distance from here. Safety in numbers. Besides we have several fires already going and I bet dinner is just about done. We would welcome you both in to our camp if you think that in either form he would be willing to keep my secret."

"I'm sure he would." Belle said very much undecided about joining Red in her camp. On the one hand they wouldn't have to prepare their own camp. That would be nice as Belle was very tired from walking all day. They would be safe there from most things that roamed the woods at night. But they would be giving up their privacy.

As if reading her thoughts, Red offered "There is a small lake with a beautiful waterfall near our camp. It is very private and a very nice place if you and he want to bathe, wash the trail dust off you and um, whatever else you need to take care of."

Belle grinned at Red, "Sounds wonderful." she said as Rumple entered the clearing again.

"Sounds like a great idea to me too. And whatever your secret is, I can promise you it is safe with me."

Red's eyes traveled back and forth between Belle and Rumple. Finally, she let out a sigh. "OK I'll trust you. I just hope I'm not making the wrong decision. A lot of lives could be lost if my secret gets out." she took a deep breath. "So many believe that I hunt the wolves of the forest, to keep the forest safe. But the truth is quite the opposite. I protect the wolves from hunters." at Rumpelstiltskin perplexed expression she continued on. "The wolves are really men that have had a curse placed upon them. They are good men so I imagine you know who placed the curse. Anyway, they can transform from wolves to men, but they only do so at night and only for a limited amount of time. We camp together at night deep in the forest for protection."

"I see." said Rumple.

"I know it seems strange but-"

"It really doesn't seem all that strange to me." Rumple said with a grin.

Red smiled. "Well, we should be going. They will come looking for me soon if I don't return."

With that Belle and Rumple followed red to her camp. 

##

Belles eyes took in the sights of Red's camp. Men with very hairy faces and wolves alike roamed the camp. Most regarded Rumple with looms of suspicion but let him be as Red requested.  
>Belle and Rumple were anxious to get to the lake and get cleaned up. Red offered to show them the way. It was as beautiful and private as red promised.<p>

"So you two can relax and enjoy your um bath, I have posted two wolf guards over there. They will mind their own business so don't worry about your privacy but they will keep you safe. Enjoy you bath." she said with grin and a gleam in her eye.

"thank you, Red." Belle called to her friend's retreating back.

The water was clear and very refreshing. Rumple and Belle frolicked in the silvery moonlight like children, splashing and chasing each other in the water. Belle spun around in the water, arms reaching above her head. 

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could remain here forever. It's just so beautiful."

Rumple came up behind her slipping his arms around her. "Not as beautiful as you." he whispered in her ear. He gave her a little squeeze and then said. "Excuse me for a moment." he dove under the water in the direction of the waterfall.

Belle waited patiently for his return. A few minutes later he emerged from the water next to her.

"You know, you swim very well for a monster." she said with a giggle.

"Hmm, guess that would make me a lake monster. Perhaps I should attempt to capture the fair princess and have my way with her." he grinned at her slowly stepping towards her. He quickly grabbed her in his arms. " I've got you now princess! You shall be mine forever and no one will ever take you away!"

"This is where I want to stay, forever. Here in your arms." she said sighing against him.

He smiled at her and said "Come with me. I have something to show you." he offered her his hand. They made their way over to the waterfall. "Come." he said. We must swim under it." They both dove under the waterfall, emerging on the other side. Belle gasped as she took in the small hidden area behind the waterfall. There was a very shallow cave with a ledge covered in the thick moss. The moonlight through the water made beautiful patterns on the wall of the cave.

"What a beautiful place." said Belle looking here and there.

"And very, very private. " said Rumple lifting her up and laying her on the soft moss of the ledge.

They made love for hours there on the ledge, sometimes loving and sweetly,sometimes desperately and almost fearfully. Belle marveled in how her lover kept changing between the man and the beast during their lovemaking. It gave her a better insight into what he was thinking and feeling.

Finally spent they slowly made their way back to camp. Half way back to camp they were joined on either side by two wolves who escorted them the rest of the way back to camp.

Once the entered camp Belle spotted Red sitting by the central fire with a few men. They were all chatting softly in the moonlight. Red looked up and spotted them her face breaking into a large grin. She waved them over to the fire.

"I took the liberty off setting up your bed rolls over there. We kept some dinner on the fire for you but it may be a bit dried out now. We didn't expect you to be gone so long."

"Yes, well we were very dirty." Belle stammered.

"I bet you were." said Red keeping her eyes on the fire but a smirk on her face.

Rumple and Belle sat at the fire happily accepting the food offered to them. They quickly filled their stomachs and retired to their bedrolls. After such a long day of walking and the energy they spent at the lake they were both quickly sound asleep, neither one feeling the eyes upon them.

Red stood a short ways from their bedrolls observing them. She had doubts when Belle had told her their story, but seeing them laying there together, clinging to each other all doubts vanished. It was clearly obvious that he loved her as much as she loved him. With a smile Red headed to her own bedroll.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I am so glad everyone was good with Red being added to the story. I was a bit concerned that she wasn't going to be well received. I wish that OUAT would hurry up and explore her character more! **_

_**As always, thank you for the reviews! They put a spring in my step!**_

_**And with that we begin our journey into the dark...**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_ Love The Way That You Lie—_Eminem

##

Belle smiled back at Rumple as they walked through the beautiful forest together. Flowers were blooming everywhere. They came upon a long vine hanging from the trees. Belle sat herself upon the vine, swinging back and forth smiling at her love. Suddenly a black mass appeared out of no where. The vine she was swinging on turned into to chains securely wrapping her to the ground. She couldn't move. She could only watch in horror as the mass grabbed Rumple by the arms and legs. She screamed as a large knife shot out of the mass, quickly hacking off Rumple's arms and legs. She could see him try to fight down the pain. He looked at her, a deep sadness on his face. "Belle, I love yo-" his last word cut off as he head was severed from his body.

Belles screams awoke the camp. Rumple sat up next to her, his body immediately turning gold. Belle lay on their bedroll, thrashing, covered in sweat, screaming. Rumple pulled her to a sitting position gently shaking her.

"Belle! Wake up. Your are dreaming. It's just a dream! Wake up love."

Belle turned wild eyes on him. She stopped screaming but she wasn't quite sure where she was. Her eyes focused on Rumple, her body collapsing into his, sobbing. "They killed you. They took you from me. Made you suffer. I can't lose you, can't live without you." she continued to sob as Rumple held her close, rubbing her back, whispering words of love and comfort into her ear.

Red ran over. "Is everything alright?" she asked worry etched on her face.

"She had a nightmare." Rumple said not looking up from Belle. Red nodded and turned heading back to her bedroll sending wolves and men back to theirs.

The rest of the night, both Belle and Rumple slept fitfully.

As the sun rose Belle finally dropped into a deep peaceful slumber. Rumple slowly crept to his feet, careful not to disturb Belle. He walked to the edge of camp thinking about the upcoming meeting with the Evil Queen.

"Hey." a voice said softly behind him. He turned to find Red standing behind him a look of concern on her features. "Everything OK?"

"Belle is fine. She is deeply sleeping now." he answered.

"I know she is OK. I checked on her before coming over here. I was asking about you." Red said with a twist of her mouth.

Rumple didn't answer for a few minutes his eyes taking a far away look. Finally he let out a sigh.  
>"She torturing her already, you know. She is doing it without even trying. Did Belle tell you of our plan?"<p>

"She did."

"How powerful are you wolf friends?" Rumple asked his eyes still far away.

"Very. Not only are they strong in the body but some of the pack possess magic."

"Good." Rumple said his eyes focusing on Red. "If our plan fails, get her out. You and your wolves. Please get her out of there and as far away from the Evil Queen as you can."

"What about you? Belle won't want to leave without you."

"You must not give her a choice. If the plan fails then I will do my best to distract the Evil Queen to make it easier to get Belle out. Lie to Belle if you have to. Tell her I already made it out. Whatever you do just get her to safety. Please."

Red nodded, a sad look in her eye. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is safe." 

Rumple slowly closed his eyes. "Thank you." He turned, walking back over to their bedroll. He crawled back inside wrapping his body around Belles burying his face in her hair.

Red continued to stand at the edge of camp, her heart drenched in sadness and anger. That bitch, she thought. Belle was finally happy, happier than Red had ever seen her and that bitch wanted to come along and destroy it. Her nails dug at her palms as she curl her hands into fists. She would love to just beat the snot out of that Evil Queen. If only things were that simple.

Red felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

She relaxed her hands and smiled at the leader of the pack. "I'm OK. Just worried about my friends." Red chuckled to herself. "It never occurred to me that someday I might consider the terrifying Rumpelstiltskin my friend."

"It's strange, I suppose. But love can do some amazing things." he said , his eyes gentle on Red.

"I suppose it can. Listen, if their plan fails, I'm going in after Belle. You must take complete control of the pack. Lead them far from here."

"No." he said simply.

"What?"

"No. We will follow you wherever you go. You will need us if it becomes necessary to rescue them. We will never abandon you." he waved off her protest. "Look you may protect us, but you do not control us. We will follow you to the ends of this realm and beyond. I would give up my life for you." He reached for her but the suns brilliant rays kissed his skin first. Suddenly he disappeared and in his place stood a large wolf. The wolf whined and rubbed itself against Red's leg. She gently rubbed his head, then sat down next to him. They leaned against each other in the morning sun.

##

Belle and Red clung to each other. It was so hard to say goodbye.

"Thank you for being my friend." Belle said.

"I will always be there for you, Belle. No matter what. Now this is not goodbye but see you soon. I think the plan will work"

"I certainly hope so." Belle said slowly releasing her friend.

Red and Rumple gripped forearms. A look passed between them, then without another word Red melted into the forest with the wolves. Rumple and Belle made their way back to the path in silence. As they mounted the path Rumple broke the silence.

"She seems like a very good friend. How did you two become friends? It's seems a little odd, a princess and a huntress..."

Belle smiled at him. "Yes, well I guess it does seem odd. She is a good friend. My best friend. My only friend, really."

Rumple stopped looking at Belle disbelievingly. "Why would you only have one friend?"

"My father." Belle said as they started walking again. "He would never let me go any further than the royal gardens. While the gardens are large, they don't offer much in the way of meeting people. When we were just children Red would sneak over the walls, through the hedges and we would play together. She continued to sneak over and visit me up until the time I left with you. I think that is the only thing I truly feel guilt about leaving with you. There was no time to get her word."

"Why didn't you ask me to send word?" Rumple asked.

Belle stopped this time, she gave him a sideways look a small grin on her face. "And you would let me send word to her?"

Rumple gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, no probably not." They chuckled together.

They spent the rest of the day walking and going over the plan. They had to make for certain that it would be flawless. One little mistake and they were done for.

As the sun set, they setup camp for the last time knowing tomorrow they would face their enemy.

That night they clung to each other, making love and sharing their souls. They did not waste time on sleep both fearing that it would be their last night together.

They prepared to put their plan in action as the sun rose over the Dark Palace they could see in the distance.

"Just a little ways down the path now." At those words his flesh turned to gold. "Every morning she takes a walk with her royal guard. We have to be alert and ready. We will need to spring into action as soon as we hear them."

Belle said nothing, just nodded feeling sick to her stomach. She desperately wanted to grab Rumple and run far from this place. But she continued to put one foot in front of the other trusting him.

Soon they could hear her voice. The Evil Queen. Rumple put his arm up in front of Belle to stop her. They turned towards each other. Belle steeled herself, ready but Rumple looked at her and froze. As the voices grew closer it quickly dawned on Belle what had happened to her love.

"Look." she whispered. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but we have no choice." Nothing. "If you don't do this than she will capture us. She will torture me! Eventually killing us both."

With those words Rumple unfroze. He drew back his hand and backhanded Belle. The force knocked her off her feet, bloodying her lip. She screamed. He was on her like a flash. His hands ripping at her clothes, nails raking across her creamy flesh, tearing it just as the Evil Queen turned the corner to where they were.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" she growled her eyes alight with amusement.

Rumple spun to look at her, his face showing surprise. Belle pushed him off, dashing over to the Queen.

"Please help me! He's mad! He's going to kill me! Pppllllleeeeaaasssseeee!" Belle wailed throwing herself at the Queens feet.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N so my husband is back to work which means I am not going to have as much time to write as I have. I will still try to update once a day but it may turn out to be more like once every two days. Please bare with me and know that I haven't abandon the story (nothing I hate worse when a writer takes off after you have got all invested in the story!)

_**Thank you for the reviews! They put the wiggle in my dance!**_

_She's just a devil woman_

_With evil on her mind_

_Beware the devil woman_

_She's gonna get you_

_ Devil Woman—_Cliff Richards

##

"Oh really...calm down child. He's on my territory now." The Evil Queen regarded Belle suspiciously. With a flick of her wrists, suddenly a cage sprung out from the ground below Rumple. Before he could react, he was locked inside it.

"Do you really think this will hold me, Dearie?" he cackled madly. "They haven't made a cage yet that can keep me!"

"Well, that may be true, but.." with that another flick of her wrist. In the corners of the cage both top and bottom sprung dark flower blossoms.

Rumple tried to show no reaction to the flowers but inside his mind was reeling. How did she know? No one knew but him! He hadn't even told Belle.

"That's right! Your secret is out." the Evil Queen said with an icy grin in his direction. Then she turned her attention to Belle who was still sniffling at her feet. She prodded Belle with her toe. "This girl intrigues me. Have her cleaned up and taken to the main hall." Two of her guards quickly snatched Belle off and sprinted her off to the Dark Palace.

"Now as for him." she said turning her attention back to Rumple."Bring the cage back with us to the Palace." The guards looked at her fearfully. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "As long as you only handle the outside of the cage you are safe. You see those flowers? Those are hen bane blossoms. They render his power useless. However, if you even so much as slipped a finger inside the cage, well you are on your own then."

The guards carefully shouldered the cage.

"You know" Rumple said from inside the cage. "It's not like you to want my left overs."

The Evil Queen stopped and turned around, her red lips parting to reveal her shiny white teeth. "Well, your 'left overs' never lived with you before. This servant girl might have valuable information that I can _extract _from her." She turned back around and started walking.

Rumple cackled loudly. "You really think that I would reveal my secrets to a mere servant girl? You really are losing your touch, Dearie."

She stopped again but answered without turning around. "We shall see." she said ominously.

##

Belle sat on a black couch in front of a roaring fire. She had been greatly relieved that she was allowed to clean herself up instead being cleaned up as the Queen had commanded. All the guards had steered clear of her except to provide her with her satchel, all apparently not wishing to evoke Rumple wraith despite that he was now a captive.

Belle looked around the room she was in, everything was black or gray and dismal. No wonder the Queen was such a bitter person, surrounded by no color. Belle whipped her head in the direction of one of the many mirrors in the room. She could have sworn she had seen a face in the mirror but there was nothing there now. This place was really starting to get to her...

She gingerly touched her arms, still very much sore from Rumples sharp nails. She wondered where he was now and what was happening to him. She was terrified that he was wrong, that the Queen would just strike him down and leave him for dead. Her thoughts turned to her own survival as she heard powerful footsteps in the hallway heading towards the room that she was in.

The Queen breezed in the room, removing her black gloves from her hands. She cast a look in Belles direction but said nothing. She fixed herself a drink and plopped down on the couch next to Belle staring into the fire, sipping her drink.

An older man rushed into the room looking worried. "I heard there was some trouble this morning on your walk?"

The Queen rolled her eyes in the direction of the old man. "Nothing I couldn't handle. You should learn to have more faith."

"Well, I worry about you. It's what I do." the man said softly."Who is the girl?" he asked his gentle gaze turning on Belle.

"A girl, and that's all you need to know. Leave us." The Queen commanded.

The man looked at Belle one more time, bowed to the Queen and left the room.

"Parents can be such a drag sometimes." The Queen said to no one in particular.

Belle gasped and before she could stop herself asked. "That was your father?"

The Queen startled as if she had forgotten that Belle was even there. She turned her narrowed eyes on Belle.

"Yeah." was all she said then she turned back to the fire.

They sat there in silence for several minutes. Finally the Queen finished her drink and turned to look at Belle. "You are the girl I met on the road. The one who "could love her boss but something evil has taken place in his heart. Right? You know what don't answer that. I already know. So I take it the true loves kiss just didn't work out for you crazy kids?" she sneered at Belle.

"Actu-" Belle's voice came out in a whisper. She quickly cleared her throat and continued on. "Actually it did work. But once he realized what I was doing he flew into a great rage. He tortured me for days, till I was able to escape him. He had just caught up to me when you found us. I think he was going to kill me." Belle shuddered in mock horror.

"Hmm." The Queen said. "So tell me why I should believe you? Tell me why I should keep you alive? What can you offer me in return for my protection?"

"Well, I don't know what I can do to make you believe me. But I can be a great asset to you. It's quite simple really. I have lived with him for months now and I know where the source of his power comes from. I also know how you can destroy him." Belle said a grin turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Hmm. Well, we will wait a few days and see. Looks like you have a stay of execution at this point in time, but don't get cocky. I can strike you down at any time I want. I hope you realize that."

"So looks like I have jumped out of the fire into the frying pan." Belle said shaking her head.

"I can be your worst nightmare or your best friend. Which way it goes really depends on you. I will tell you now if you are trying to trick me I will find out and when I do you will beg for death. I can promise you that." The Queen said glaring at Belle.

"So be it." Belle said not flinching under the Queen's glare.

"Fine. For now I have things to do. Amuse yourself however you see fit, just don't leave the castle and stay out of the dungeon. I have eyes everywhere." With that the Queen turned and left.

Belle only had a few minutes to mill over what she was going to do when the old man entered the room. He had a drink and food on a tray.

He smiled widely at Belle as he presented her the tray. "How do you do child? My name is Henry."

"I'm Belle." she said accepting the food gratefully.

"Would you mind terribly if I sat and kept you company while you ate?" Belle wondered if this was some kind of trick, but she looked up into the man's kind eyes and felt that he might be OK.

"I would appreciate the company." Belle said with a smile.

Henry sat down in the spot the Queen had vacated just a short time ago. "I hope you enjoy the food. It's not much but it should warm and fill your belly."

"It's quite good." Belle said happy. She was speaking the truth for the first time since entering the castle. "Did you make it?"

"Yes." he said proudly. "I cook for the Queen and now you. You will enjoy a delicious fair during your stay." He made it sound like she was on vacation.

"You are her father?" Belle asked trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, she is my baby girl."

Belle almost choked on her food at the thought of anyone referring to the Queen as their "baby girl."

"I hope that my daughter is treating you well. She is not known for her hospitality." Henry said.

"Well I have only been here a few hours, but I have been treated better here than I was treated living with Rumpelstiltskin." Belle hated lying to the nice man but it couldn't be helped.

"That must have been awful for you, a beautiful young girl like yourself shut up with that monster."

"Yes, it was pretty terrible." Belle said allowing tears to gather in her eyes.

Henry suddenly sat up on the couch as if he heard something that she couldn't.

"You must excuse me. I have to go. But if you need anything just call for me. If I am not busy with the Queen I will come assist you at once." Before Belle had a chance to speak, the man was gone.

What an odd situation, Belle thought. She finished her food and drink. The turn of events left her exhausted. Her eyes drooped and soon she drift off to the sweet escape of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N happy to say I got to knocked out a chapter today! Yay! BTW the end of this chapter isn't what it looks like...or is it? Hmm have to wait and see ;-)**_

_**As forever and forever, thank you for the reviews! They put the chips in my Salsa!**_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Here we go again_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend_

_ Mirror—_Lil' Wayne

##

Rumple paced in his cage like a feral tiger. The hen bane really put a damper in his plan. He stopped, looking at the delicate blossom. He slowly reached out a hand, ever hopeful that if he could just grab the offending flower, crush it and toss it from the cage. His hand was just about to touch a petal when a burst of light zig zagged out of the center of the flower developing a nasty shock to his fingers. Damn! He thought jumping back grabbing his now blackened fingers.

From the darkness of the dungeon he heard laughter. Into the light stepped the Evil Queen, her lips drawn back in an evil smile. "So, I may not be powerful enough to beat you, but it looks like I am powerful enough to contain you."

Rumple glowered at her. "You may have me contained now, Dearie but you will make a mistake somewhere and when you do there is not power in this realm that will keep me from destroying you."

The Queen just laughed not at all intimidated by Rumple. "You know, that servant girl of yours is very interesting." she said watching him carefully. "She had a wonderful story to tell me. Something about you almost becoming human again?"

"Don't think I don't know that you two are in league together against me! I don't believe in consequences! Funny how you just happened to show up as I was about to extract my final revenge on her. But have no fear, once I get out of her and take care of you, she is next on my list."

"And funny how you two were on the path were I always take my morning walks. I don't believe in them either." With that she turned and walked away.

Rumple let out a sigh of relief once she was gone. He knew that she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. That would keep his love safe for a few days. As long as Belle could pull her part off they might still have a chance.

##

Belle awoke with a start feeling someones eyes on her. The Queen stood looking at her. For one wild minute Belle wondered if she had been talking in her sleep. That would be a disaster!

"Why are you still here? I told you that you could go anywhere you wanted as long as you stay inside and above ground."

"Oh I must have drifted off. I have been on the run for days with no sleep. He is relentless. If you want your privacy I can go now." Belle said rising from the couch.

"Yes, you do that." The Queen said turning her back and dismissing Belle.

Belle quickly left the room traveling down the hallway. Half way down the hallway she spun quickly and caught the face in the mirror looking at her. It gasped and disappeared. Belle looked back towards the room the Queen was in. Deciding that she was still too close she headed down the hallway until she reached the last mirror, far from the Queen.

Belle leaned over, her face just inches from the mirror.

"Come out, come out. Whoever you are." she sang quietly into the mirror. Nothing, then a light appeared. Out of the light a face appeared. A man's face with a turban covered head. Belle gasped and stumbled back a few steps. They both just stared at each other for a few minutes.

Finally Belle stepped forward and said "Hello."

"Hello." The mirror replied.

"Why have you been hiding from me?" Belle asked.

"We don't often have visitors in the Palace, so I was rather surprised by your appearance."

Belle laughed. "Well, I don't often see men in mirrors, so I was rather surprised by your appearance too. How did you get in there?"

"That is a rather long story, good for another time. The more important question is who are you and how did you get in _here_?"

"I was brought here this morning when I was rescued by the Queen." Belle answered sticking to her story.

It was the Mirrors turn to laugh. "Rescued by the Queen? Sorry I don't mean to laugh but the Queen rescues no one. You must have some kind of value to you. Who did she rescue you from?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. I am not sure though that you made the right decision." The Mirror warned.

"Well I have been treated better here than I was in all the months I lived with him." Belle said defiantly.

"How did you come to live with him?" The Mirror asked very intrigued.

She explained to the Mirror how she had come to live with Rumple, the truth about how she ended up there and a weaving of lies about her stay there and how the Queen found her.

"Well, my Dear it sounds like you have been through a lot! Unfortunately I don't think your luck has improved any. The Queen is not the easiest person to be around."

"So are you going to tell me your story?" Belle asked with a small grin.

The Mirror waved her closer. "The next time the Queen is gone from the Palace." he whispered. "It's not a very pleasant story."

Belle nodded. "Of course." she whispered. "I understand." She took a few steps back. "Well, I suppose I should continue my self tour of the Palace. Are you everywhere in the castle?" she asked indicating in the hall of mirrors.

"Everywhere but the dungeon. The Queen trusts very few there. If you like, as long as the Queen doesn't need me I can give you a tour of the Palace."

"I think that would be very nice." Belle said.

The Mirror led Belle on a tour of the very large Palace. Each room was a great deal like the room she had been in with the Queen. They were all dark, dismal and dank. Belle wanted to ask the Mirror about this but decided against it, right now away. Everywhere she went in the castle the guards avoided her or would clear out of the room as soon as she entered.

"Why do the guards scatter when they see me?" she asked the Mirror.

"They think you are a powerful witch. A siren out of water. An Enchantress."

"OK." Belle said cutting him off. "Got it. But why?"

"Because you lived with Rumpelstiltskin all that time and now you are with our Queen. They believe that you have enchanted both of them."

"Does this include the guards who were with her when they found me?" Belle asked, her eyes wide. Were they not believe able, Belle wondered.

"Yes, it does." The Mirror answered.

"Are they insane? He was trying to kill me when the Queen intervened!" Belle said.

"They are a rough lot. Whatever he was doing to you at the time, they probably just consider that foreplay." The Mirror said with a shake of his head.

Belle made a face. "Better they be afraid of me then."

"I won't say anything to change their minds."The Mirror promised.

Off in the distance, they could hear someone calling.

"Belle...Belle...drat where are you, child?"

"That's Henry. You better go." The Mirror said then he disappeared.

"OK. Thank..." the words died on her lips as she looked at the now empty mirror. Shaking her head she turned and followed the sound of Henry's voice.

"Come, child!" Henry said ushering Belle down the hall. "The Queen is looking for you and she is not one to keep waiting."

Belle felt a quiver of fear at the look of anxiety on his face. They entered the Queens chamber to find the Queen looking out the balcony.

"Leave us, Father." The Queen said without looking at them.

Henry gave Belle's arm a gentle squeeze and a pat as if to say good luck, then turned and left the room.

Belle blinked and suddenly the Queen was right in front of her. She flinched as the Queen's hand snaked out, wrapping around her throat. She slowly squeezed Belle's throat. The Queen brought her face within inches of Belle's, so close that Belle could smell the faint smell of apples on the Queens breath. Then she could smell nothing as the Queen cut off her air supply. This is it, thought Belle. We have been found out.

"I expect you to be at my beck and call. My father shouldn't have to go running around the Palace looking for you. You ALWAYS stay within the sound on my voice. Is that clear?" Belle didn't answer at first. She was shocked that this was what this was about and they have not been found out.

"Is that CLEAR?" the Queen yelled, giving her a little shake.

Belle nodded as the room started spinning. Suddenly the Queen released her. Belle bent over coughing and sucking in tons of air. The Queen watched on dispassionately as Belle struggled to recover her breath.

Once Belle had recovered the Queen said "I am a Queen and I think its high time I had a lady in waiting. You are a princess, are you not?"

Belle nodded, her throat hurting to bad to speak.

"Then you know what the duties of a lady in waiting are?" Another nod from Belle. "Fine, then you are it. However, don't think this lets you off the hook. You are no more endeared to me now as you were before. And if I decide that you are telling the truth about Rumpelstiltskin, then I do expect you to tell me his secrets. That shouldn't be a problem if you hate him as you say." She looked at Belle, obviously waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, the Queen demanded "Why are you not talking?"

Belle looked at her and tried to speak but nothing came out. The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, of course." She grabbed Belle by the shoulders and leaned into her. Belle flinched back, afraid of what the Queen was going to do now. "Hold still!" The Queen commanded. Belle closed her eyes, not moving a muscle certain the Queen was going to strike a death blow or something similar. Her eyes flew wide with surprise as she felt the Queens lips gently kissing her neck in the spot where only a few moments ago she had her in a death grip. Each place the Queens lips touched stopped hurting immediately, until Belle's neck and throat were no longer hurting. The Queen stepped back a smirk on her face.

Belle just stood there a moment looking at her wide eyed. "You can heal!" Belle finally said.

"And now you know one of my secrets." The Queen said.

##

Rumple sat in his cage, his mind still turning trying to figure out a way around the hen bane. He heard footsteps in the distance. A guard appeared holding a mirror.

"The Queen has requested that you watch the following." The guard said setting the mirror up where Rumple had a clear view of it.

"Oh goody!" he said clapping his hands together. "She is providing me entertainment! Lucky me!"

The guard looked uncomfortable but said nothing.

Suddenly the reflection in the mirror disappeared. Belle and the Queen came into view in the Queens chamber. Rumple watched confused and frightened as the Queen grabbed Belle by the shoulders. He watched as the Queen slowly lowered her mouth to his loves neck, softly placing kisses all over it. He watched in horror as Belle simply looked at her with wide eyes. Then the image faded...


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n I got to do another chapter! Yay! So any of you wondering where I am going with this? :-D**_

_**Thanks so very much for the reviews! They put the honey in my Honey Nut Cheerios!**_

_I feel helpless waiting_

_Could this all be the end?_

_It's all coming down all at once_

_Am I losing you?_

_ Into the Darkness-_Kittie

##

Rumple made certain to keep his face completely blank as the vision faded from the mirror, not showing any of his inner turmoil. Then he broke out in laughter.

"So the Queen wants me to know that she is going after my "leftovers". So be it. Quite honestly I don't give two wits with what she does with her. Unless of course its torture, that I would be very interested in watching."

The guard picked up the mirror staying far back from the cage. "The Queen wanted me to pass on a message to you. You will watch the seduction of your former servant. Once the seduction is complete, you will be killed." With that the guard turned and left.

Once alone Rumple mulled over what he just viewed. He didn't believe for one minute that Belle would be receptive to anyone other than him, but at the same time he worried about how far Belle would go to save him. The thought of anyone but especiallly the Queen touching his love left him in agony and rage. He would get out of this cage and when he did he would destroy her. The problem was he had no idea how he was going to get out. Red and her wolves may be their only hope.

##

"So now you have your chance to prove yourself loyal. No one knows my power of healing, including my father or the Mirror both who are my most trusted servants."

Before she could stop herself Belle blurted out "Then why me?" wishing immediately she could retract her question.

The Queen leveled a look at her. "You are an inquisitive thing, aren't you? It's quite simple really. You have to have a way to prove yourself to me. This is one way. This won't be the only trial. Once you show that you are loyal and won't betray my secret, then I will have other trials for you to do. Once you complete them, then and only then will I believe anything that comes out of your mouth." The Queen walked to her door, putting her gloves on. "I have some business to attend to. I won't be back till late. Henry will help you get settled. You will sleep in my bedchamber. Don't wait up." With that she was gone.

##

As the Queen was walking down the hall she passed her father with a tray of dinner for Belle. She stopped him, dipping her finger in the soup.

"No." she said. "It needs to be hotter."

"But any hotter and the poor child will burn her mouth."

The Queen smiled at her father. "Yes." she said. "Serve it to her boiling hot."

Henry sighed "Why do you want to hurt that girl?"

The Queen whirled on him, glaring. "I said to serve it boiling! Now do as you are told!"

"Yes, my dear." he said, slowly returning to the kitchen.

##

Henry entered the room and Belle perked up happy to see a kind face.

"I brought you dinner." he said looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Belle asked taking the tray from him. "Everything looks divine."

"Well, ah its the soup...I don't think you will like it very much."

"It looks lovely to me." Belle said snatching up the spoon and spooning some into her mouth. "Ouch!" she cried as the hot soup burned her lips. "Um, maybe I should let it cool a bit first." she said sheepishly holding her mouth.

Henry closed his eyes and nodded. "If you don't need me an further I have some things I need to take care of. I will be back for your tray and to get you settled in a little awhile."

Belle nodded and thanked him. Then he was gone.

##

Once the soup was cool, Belle ate heartily surprised at how hungry she was. When she was finished she wondered over to the mirror, calling for the man to come out but all she saw was her own reflection. Too bad, she thought. The Queen was gone and she would really like to hear his story. Throughout the evening he remained absent. Belle had to wonder if he was avoiding her.

Henry returned as it was getting dark.

"Was dinner alight?" he asked entering the room and smiling at Belle.

"It was quite delicious." she said gingerly touching her lips. A small blister shone on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry about the soup." he said not meeting her gaze.

"It's not your fault, Henry. I should be more careful. I was just so hungry I felt like I couldn't wait."

"Yes, well anyway I came to help prepare your bed. I imagine that you could use a good night's rest. Come with me please."

Belle followed Henry through the twists and turns of the Palace. He stopped at a shut door.

"This is the Queen's bed chamber. Being that you are now a lady in waiting, you will be required to sleep here as well." With that he opened the door.

The room, like the others was various shades of black and gray. Belle wrinkled her nose.

"Is everything here so dark? Is there nothing colorful at all?"

"No, this is how she likes things." Henry said with a shrug. "This is the sitting room, where you will sleep. There" he said pointing to a very lush looking couch "is where you will sleep. The adjoining doors will remain open. Through these doors" he said pointing to a set of double doors "lead to where the Queen sleeps. The only time these doors are to be shut is when the Queen herself shuts them. Even if they are shut you must listen for the Queen to call for your assistance. Making her wait will result in a punishment, so best be on your toes." He grabbed a large, fluffy black blanket out of a wardrobe and tossed it on the couch. "If I were you I would take some time to look around and get to know the room as you will be required to assist the Queen. You may look in drawers, closet, etc in here but do not do so in her sleeping room. If she catches you going through her personal things you could lose a hand or worse. Oh and she wants you to wear this. She likes black and is not big on colors." he said handing her a black dress.

Belle was a bit shocked. It was a lot to take in at once. "OK." was all she could say.

"Well, I will leave you to it. If you need anything, just call. Good night child." He said with a smile, slipping through the door.

Belle sighed and decided the first thing she needed to do was change. It probably would be viewed as an act of defiance if the Queen arrived and she was still in her clothes. She quickly undressed and slipped into the black dress. It fit her figure well. It was long, almost to the floor and hugged her shape. She glance into the mirror. Not bad, she thought for having no color. She looked tiredly around the room. She did want to explore it, but she was so sleepy. The roar and warmth of the fire made the final decision for her. She climbed on to the couch and within seconds dropped into a deep sleep.

##

The Queen entered her sitting room, her eyes roving over to the sleeping Belle. She walked over to her and looked down. A grin touched her lips as she noticed the small blisters on the concern of Belle's mouth. She turned and walked into her bedchamber shutting the door.

As soon as her door shut Mirror appeared to her.

"So why did you tell Belle that we do not know of your power to heal?" Mirror demanded to know.

"Very demanding tonight, aren't we? If you must know and I am sure that you must, I certainly am not going to tell her a secret that know one else knows. I don't trust that girl. And if things continue to progress the way I think they will, we will soon have the truth about her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin. Right from his mouth."

"What have you got up our sleeve?" Mirror asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. Now leave me. I need to get some sleep." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Mirror faded away, a concerned looked on his face.

##

As night fell outside the Dark Palace, Red and her wolves gathered in the forest.

"What do you think?" the pack leader asked her.

"I think we are only going to give them a few more days, then we are going in after them. I don't like this at all. There has to be another way to deal with her." Red said, her face tense with concern.

"Do you think they are alright?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I do. If they had been harmed I think the Queen would be setting off fireworks. After all she has been trying to defeat Rumple for a long time. When she does, everyone will know it."

Just then a wolf entered the clearing and quickly transformed into a man.

"What do you have to report?" Red asked him.

"The Palace dogs were easy to charm. They have seen both Belle and Rumple. Rumple is being kept in a cage in the dungeon. Apparently there is some kind of herb or flower in his cage rendering his magic useless. Belle was being kept in the great hall but since has been moved to the Queens bedchamber. They are both unharmed."

"Do you think that you can get the Palace dogs to help us?" the pack leader asked.

"I think it will be no problem. They do not like the Queen. Apparently if they are in her way or she is just having a bad day, she kicks them. Some, she has kicked to death. I think they will be more than happy to assist."

"Alright, let's head back to camp. We have some planning to do." Red said, leading the way.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n...Well, here we are again. I think I am actually turning out chapters faster with my husband back at work! Lol Funny that! Anyway, I want to thank you all. This is by far the longest fan fiction I have ever written and it's because I am being so encouraged by you all. A review comes in and it drives me back to my computer to start the next chapter!**_

_**So thank you so much for all the reviews! They put the fire under my back side!**_

_Hey there, Little Red Ridinghood, you sure are lookin' good,  
>You're everything a Big Bad Wolf would want (listen to me! )<br>Little Red Ridinghood, I don't think little big girls should  
>Go walkin' in spooky old woods alone. <em>

Little Red Ridinghood-Ultima Thule

_##_

Red and the wolf-men sat around the fire planning their attack and rescue strategy. The wolf-man that had gone into the Palace provided more details at the fire gathering. Upon hearing what the Queen was seemingly planning with her dear friend Red's whole bod tensed in anger.

"We need to move the rescue up! Belle is smart and brave but she is rather naive when it comes to the evil that roams this realm. If the Queen even suspects that she and Rumple might be lovers, I shudder to think what she may do, what she may try to force Belle into. We need to attack tomorrow night and get them out."

Just then two more large wolves entered the clearing. The transformed into men, both with large grins on their face.

"The cave is still open and well hidden. It should provide us with an adequate hiding spot until we figure out what to do. As long as we get a good enough head start, covering our tracks should be no problem."

"Wonderful." Red said. "Well, if there are no other questions then I think we should all get a little sleep. We need to be ready tomorrow, so the more rest we can get the better." With that the group dispersed.

Red did not head to her bedroll however. She left the clearing, walking a short distance away. She sat down on a large rock, her eyes lost in thought. Soon after a pair of large hands gracefully slide up her shoulders, gently massaging them. She didn't have to turn around to know who the hands belonged to.

"Are you OK?' Lyall, the leader of the pack asked her softly.

Red tensed slightly. "Yes, I'm just very worried about Belle. And I feel bad asking the pack to follow me into battle."

Lyall stopped rubbing her shoulders, coming around in front of her. He squatted down so he was face to face with her. "You are not asking the pack to do anything. For years you have protected us. We love you and would follow you to certain death with or without your permission. You are part of us and the pack sticks together. Make no mistake about that."

"I worry that we are going to lose some of the pack tomorrow." Red sad, shaking her head sadly. "But I still must go after Belle. She is very special to me. I can't leave her in the clutches of that woman. I shudder to think what that bitch plans on doing to my friend."

"We may, but we are all aware that it may happen. Dying in fight for your friend is a very honorable way to die. We are all prepared. I can tell you love her greatly. Because you do then we are all willing to die for your friend. Tell me about her." He said, his eyes soft on Red.

Red smiled in the dark. "She has always been there for me. My childhood wasn't easy. I was constantly bouncing back between my home and my Grandmother's house being pursued by real wolves. I felt like a food delivery service on the run. Then one day I tried going a new way to my Grandmothers house. I passed by the Royal Gardens. I heard a young girl singing. I had no playmates as I was kept very busy. I was quite curious about the girl, so I climbed the wall and followed her voice. That is when I met Belle. I visited her as often as I could. She was always very good to me. Knowing that we were rather poor didn't matter to her. As we grew older I would stare longingly at all the beautiful dresses she had. So she would demand new dresses, having them made long on her. Then she would give them to me. They would fit me well due to her demands. I never really had anywhere to wear them, but I loved having them all the same. She is the one who presented me with my first bow and arrow, stealing it from one of the Palace guards. She said that I needed an adequate way to protect myself. So I practiced and practiced with it until I was really good. I wanted to make her proud." Tears frosted Red's eyes. "I can't stand the thought of her being in there. I should have stopped them, should have known that the Queen had a trump card to play. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself." Red groaned burrying her face into her hands.

Lyall pulled Red's hands from her face. He gently grasped her chin, lifting her face to his so he could see her eyes. "I promise that nothing will happen to your friend or her lover. We must keep him safe as I am sure that Belle would be as lost without him as I would be without you." He said a sad smile graced his rugged features. "I have wasted so much time, Red and I hope you can forgive me. Knowing that today may be our last I will not remain silent any longer. I love you. I have for as long as I can remember. I didn't want to tell you until this curse was broken because what can I offer you? Night's together, yes but during the day? A glorified pet? You deserve so much more than that, but I need you to know how I really feel. If this may be our last night together, then I want to spend it with you."

Red caressed his cheek. " I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. No matter what tomorrow brings we have tonight. If we survive then we will work it out. We both have wasted much time."

Lyall pulled Red into his arms, holding her and slowly rocking side to side. They both stayed in each others arms, just enjoying freeing their feelings. Red snuggled deep into his chest, feeling very safe and loved. She wanted to stay like this forever. However another emotion soon took over Red. Her hands drifted up to toy with his long hair. He looked down at her, a smile on his face. Slowly Red drew up till their faces were inches away from each other, eyes locked. She leaned forward, her ruby red lips meeting his. He groaned quietly as her tongue met his. He carefully laid her on the ground, his hands fisting her long hair, drawing her harder against him. Red's hands slowly roamed his back, her fingers lightly stroking his strong muscles. Without breaking their kiss, Lyall reached down and yanked off his breach cloth, his hard member now resting on her thigh. She trembled against him as she felt his hardness on her, the velvety softness of his skin caressing her thigh. She took his hands and placed them on her panties under her skirt. He removed them slowly, torturing both of them with the his snailish pace. But he wanted the night to last forever. He wanted to memorize everything about this night, about her. He settled between her thighs, their mouths refusing to give each other up. With a slow gentle thrust he was inside her, breaking through her thin maidenhead. He froze, afraid that he may have hurt her. But Red felt no pain, only love and pleasure. Lyall wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against him as he slowly begun to move. Red reveled in the feeling, her body moving with his. She broke their kiss.

"Turn over." she said a lusty gleam in her eye.

Lyall unhesitatingly flipped over, giving Red complete control. She mounted him, her fingers tangling with his. She rode him with her powerful legs bring moans from both of them. Her pace quickened, riding him with abandon. Her nails dug into his hands as she arched her body back, their moans mingling as they orgasmed together. As their waves of pleasure receded, she collapsed on him. Her kissed her all over her face, whispering words of love to her, his arms now tight around her.

At their first kiss, four wolves had been there to witness it. These wolves split apart and wondering a short distance away, their backs to the couple. They kept watch through the night for danger, making sure the couple was safe and undisturbed. As the sun began to rise in the sky, the four wolves made their way back to camp. A short time later Red entered the camp with a large wolf by her side. Red laid down on her bedroll and the large wolf laid by her feet in a protective position. One by one the other wolves got up and walked over to them. One of the wolves gently pushed on Lyall with his nose, nudging him in the direction of Red. Lyall understood, rising and walking over to Red. He settled down on the bedroll next to her. One by one the wolves laid down, forming a circle of protection around Red and Lyall. They could not offer the happy couple much, but they could offer them a safe sleep and offer it to them together. Lyall felt his heart swell with love for his brothers. He resting his head on Red and she gently stroking his soft fur fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

##

Belle awoke, looking out the window. The only way she could tell that it was morning was that the gray clouds outside the window were a lighter gray than the night. Was there never any sunlight here? She wondered. Outside the Palace walls there was sunlight but there seemed to be a large cloud that remain over the Palace at any given time. Belle sat back down on the couch, her eye turning in the direction of the Queens sleeping room. The doors were shut. Good, Belle thought. She could little privacy herself.

Just then Henry quietly opened the door, a tray balanced in his hand.

"Good morning, dear. I brought you breakfast and came to stoke up your fire." At Belle's look of confusion he said "It will be several hours before she rises. I'll bring her tray in then."

Belle accepted the tray gratefully, eating and watching as Henry stoked up a strong fire. Once she was finished Henry picked up the tray.

"While it may still be hours until she wakes up I would suggest that you stay in here. In case she wakes soon and requires your assistance." With that Henry turned and left.

Belle was starting to explore the room a bit when she heard a voice calling through the door.

"Girl! Girl, come in here!" the Queen yelled.

I have a name, Belle thought grumpily opening the door. "Yes?" she said, instead.

"I require you to help me dress. My clothes are there." the Queen said indicating a dress hanging in an open wardrobe. Belle picked up the dress, her back to the Queen. When she turned around she gasped aloud. The Queen stood next to her bed, completely naked! What is she doing? Belle thought horrified. Even as a child, outside of bathing Belle never presented herself to any of her servants in anything less than a shift.

"Come here, girl" the Queen said stretching her naked body.

Belle shuddered, not sure what to do. She certainly didn't want to go over there!

Suddenly Mirror shimmered to life on the wall.

"Your Majesty! We are under attack! There is a large band of men loaded to the teeth with weapons. They will arrive any minute!" he said.

"Damn it!" the Queen growled snatching the dress from Belle. "I'll be back." she said to Belle. "Don't go anywhere.

The Queen quickly dawned on her dress and vanished from the room.

Belle turned her wide eyes to Mirror, who simply smiled largely at her and shimmered away.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n Ok so looks like its on the weekends that I am going to have trouble doing daily updates. I tried to make this chapter longer than normal. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Also I meant to say before and I forgot. Lyall is a Scottish word, originally a surname but became a unisex name, meaning "shield Wolf". Just in case you were wondering how I came up with it. ;-D**_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
>On a mountaintop<br>Come away with me  
>And I'll never stop loving you <em>

_ Come Away With Me—_Nora Jones

##

Belle got up and paced in the sitting room for the 100th time since the Queen left her. It had been hours and Belles mind was in turmoil. It seemed that Belle may very well be in more trouble than she or Rumple had ever imagined. Belle had no idea how to handle this situation. This certainly wasn't something they planned for.

The food tray Henry had brought her remained untouched by the couch. She knew she should eat but she was certain that her stomach would not hold anything right now. She sat on the couch again, looking at the food. She jumped to her feet and begin pacing again. Just then Mirror shimmered to life.

"You shouldn't worry yourself so. When the Queen returns she is going to be very upset and any plans she had for you will be on hold while the kingdom tries to calm her rage. Just stay out of her way and you will be fine." At Belle's curious look he said "Yes, you are right in your thinking of the Queen is trying to do to you or with you. I will do everything in my power to keep you out of that situation, but you had better start thinking of ways to get out of here. I am rather limited to what I can do."

"So there is no attack? And why is she doing this?" Belle asked stepping closer to Mirror.

"No, there is not attack. It was just the first thing I could think of. And as to why. Its simple, really. She doesn't completely believe your story. She thinks that Rumple is in love with you. When she healed your neck she had a guard take a mirror down to the dungeon and I showed him what was going on, cutting it off at the exact point she wanted. She is trying to draw him out."

"Why are you doing this?" Belle asked trying to ignore the feeling of fear she had with Rumple witnessing the healing.

"I am trapped in this mirror because of her. One day, I will share my story with you, but today is not that day. I must go. I need to keep a look out for her. When she realizes that no one is attacking, then she will come looking for me. I want to find her first." And with that he was gone.

Feeling a bit better Belle sat on the couch and picked a bit at the food.

##

As day turned into night Red watched as the wolves surrounding her turned to men. They made their way through the forest, moving quieter than a breeze towards the Dark Palace. The stopped close enough to see the Palace but not close enough to be spotted by the sentries.

Red stood still, her red cape back at the cave as two wolf-men approached her. The two men grasped hands on either side of her, circling her. Red felt a rushing sensation throughout her body, then she was down on all fours. She shook her head and stretched out her body. The men around her dissolved into wolves. She looked down at her legs and would have giggled if she could have. Her body was covered with red fur. The pack was complete. She was now a wolf. Lyall stalked up next to her. He gently nuzzled her neck. She nuzzled him back then they separated.

The pack spread out and began advancing on the Palace.

##

Belle sat by the window as the day turned to night. Her mind reeling, trying to figure out how to get herself and Rumple out of this castle. The plan had been for Belle to win the Queen over but she knew that this was not what Rumple had in mind. There had to be another way, the problem was Belle couldn't think of it.

A flash across the room drew her attention. Mirror appeared. "She's coming." he said and then just as quickly was gone.

Belle soon heard the Queen's purposeful foot steps in the hall. A moment later the door burst open.

"Well, that little problem has been taken care of." she said, stepping in removing her gloves.

Belle fought down a shudder at the sight of the Queen. She was no closer to a plan than she was when the Queen left.

"Oh what happened to your lip?" the Queen asked, her eyes on Belle.

"Um I just burnt myself on some soup. It's fine. I forgot I even had it. Really can't feel it at all." Belle babbled, not want the Queen to come near her, much less heal her lip.

"Well, you should really let me heal it. You don't want it to get infected." The Queen glanced over her shoulder at one of the mirror's in the room. Belle knew that this was now being broadcast to Rumple. What was she going to do?

"No, really. It's fine. I don't think it will get infected at all." Belle said backing away as the Queen advanced on her.

"Nonsense. It will only take a minute and you will be good as new. Now stand still!" The Queen reached out and snatched Belle by the shoulders.

Belle held her breath as the Queen slowly leaned towards her, her heart racing. She tried not to lean away from the Queen sure that such an action would insight the Queens ugly rage. Her eyes met Mirror's over the Queens shoulder then Belle closed her eyes. She could feel the Queens breath on her and tried desperately not to gag.

The Queen was a mere inch from her when several growls rent the air. Suddenly the Queen wrenched backwards, her hands slipping off Belle's shoulders. Three large wolves had the Queen by her dress, dragging her backwards away from Belle. Three more Wolves appeared before Belle, two gray and one red. They snapped at Belle's feet driving her toward the door. Belle quickly caught on and rushed into the hall, the wolves close on her heels.

Two of the wolves transformed into men. They grasped hands around Belle as the four ran down the hall.

"You must trust us, Belle. There is not time to explain, just time to escape." One of the men said to her.

"What about Rumple?" Belle gasped out as she ran.

"He is being rescued now. We will meet up with him at our rendezvous point. Now we must hurry. The other three will only be able to hold the Queen off for so long." With that the men closed their eyes and Bell suddenly realized that she was running on all fours. She glanced down and saw that she was now fur covered. They had turned her into a wolf! Belle hoped it was only temporary. As the men transformed back into wolves, Belle stretched out her body and ran next to the red wolf. The two of them flew through the castle and out to freedom. The four wolves dashed into the woods and disappeared from sight.

##

Rumple stood in his cage, his mind still mulling what he was going to do, trying to figure out what he could do when a guard appeared with the mirror again. Once again the mirror was propped up against the wall.

"The Queen wishes you to watch the seduction of your former servant." the guard said, standing far from the cage.

Rumple said nothing, but rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Rumple watched as the Queen grabbed his love, began lowering her mouth to Belle's. He saw the fear in Belle's eyes. It was all he could do not to throw himself against the bars of his cage sizzling his body to certain death. Then the Queen disappeared from sight. His heart raced with excitement as he saw Belle bolt for the door. Run, love! Run! He thought to himself. Then he saw a red wolf tail. They had come! They will save her! Get her out and safe! He thought happily.

The guard was also watching the dramatic scene unfold. "What the hell?" the guard said rushing to the stairs. He only made it about halfway up the steps when a large gray wolf jumped on him. Before the guard had a chance to utter a word, the wolf tore his throat out. Several wolves filed down into the dungeon. One transformed into a man and Rumple instantly recognized Lyall. He snatched the keys off the now dead guard and made his way to Rumple's cage.

"Hi there. Time to be free! Let me get in there and remove the hen bane. Then we can go!" Lyall said cheerfully working the key in the lock of the cage.

Rumple grinned largely and then with flourish stepped back with a sweeping bow. Lyall entered the cage, ripped the hen bane from the corners and tossed it into a pile outside the cage. He and Rumple jumped quickly from the cage.

"Listen, friend." Lyall said to Rumple grasping his shoulders lightly, meeting his eyes.

Rumple was a bit taken aback. No one ever called him friend and outside of Belle no one had touched him on purpose.

"I know that you are dying for revenge, but we promised Belle that you would meet her at the rendezvous point. If you do not arrive then she will run right back here placing herself in a great deal of danger. Come with us! We will figure out how to destroy the Queen once everyone is safe."

Rumple sighed. He hungered greatly for revenge but he knew what Lyall said was true. He did not want Belle in the clutches of that Queen again.

"Alright. I will heed your most excellent advice. Let's go." Rumple said turning from Lyall.

"There is one more thing." Lyall said as another wolf transformed into a man and approached them. "We need to travel quickly and as a pack." They grasped hands around Rumple. Rumple disappeared and in his place stood a large black wolf. Rumple being familiar as he was with magic knew what had just happened. He followed the other wolves out of the dungeon and into the night. They too entered the woods and disappeared.

##

The small silver wolf paced the entrance of the cave anxiously. A red wolf looking concerned sat near by. Belle refused to leave the entrance of the cave, so the others could not turn her back into her human form. Belle didn't want to be turned anyway. If Rumple didn't appear soon she was going back after him. The other wolves deep in the cave whined and whimpered at Belle, trying to draw her away from the entrance.

One wolf emerged from the back of the cave, purposefully walking towards Belle, his intentions clear. He planned on forcing her back into the cave. The red wolf stepped forward, cutting off his path. The red wolf growled menacingly showing her fine sharp teeth. Her thoughts were clear. Leave the silver wolf be. The large wolf turned and disappeared back into the back of the cave.

A sudden rustling from the brush in front of the cave stopped the silver wolf in her tracks. She turned, her eyes searching hopefully in the dark. Suddenly she was tackled by a large black wolf. They rolled over and over into the interior of the cave. Four wolf-men approached them, creating a circle around the two wolves. A shimmer of light and Belle found herself staring up into the face of her love.

She squealed with delight as she hugged him tightly. Rumple's arms wrapped around Belle, his eyes closed as he just enjoyed the feel of her. His gold skin turned to flesh. He rained kisses down on her face as wolves and men turned away to give them some privacy for their reunion.

"I'm so sorry, love. Things did not go as planned." Rumple said, his eyes full of sorrow.

"That doesn't matter now. We are safe and back together. I am so glad you are alright. I was so scared she was going to kill you." Belle said hugging him tightly.

"I'm a lot harder to kill than I look." he said to her with a smirk. "More so than the Queen can even imagine."

They laid there together hugging, kissing and whispering words of love to each other. Slowly they realized that there was a gathering of men towards the back of the cave.

"I suppose we should go join them. After all without them we would still be at the castle and you would still be in that bitches clutches." Rumple said stroking Belle's face.

"If we must, we must." Belle agreed.

They slowly climbed to their feet, dusting off their clothing with just one hand each, neither willing to let go of one another.

They both grinned widely as they approached the circle their eyes lighting on another happy couple. Lyall and Red stood their arms around each other. Belle would have clapped aloud had she been willing to release Rumple's hand.

"We are still missing five wolves. Two are covering our tracks and safe in the woods. The other three are the ones that attacked the Queen. We have high hopes that they got away but the longer the night goes on without their appearance the more our hope is fading." a wolf-man announced to the group.

Belle turned her face into Rumple's shoulder as tears filled her eyes. Did they cause the death of three wolf-men? Rumple squeezed her arm gently.

Lyall nodded. "Some of us must return to the forest to watch for them. Perhaps the escaped but are wounded. We must prepare to go help our brothers." Red tensed at his words, knowing that Lyall would go in search of his brothers. She slowly closed her eyes and said nothing. There was nothing that she could say. He was the leader of the pack and she would not dishonor him by begging him not to go.

"I will go!" A large wolf-man said.

"Me too!" another said.

"Then we shall prepare and leave shortly." Lyall said. Then he lead Red from the group wanting a private goodbye with her.

Lyall and Red said nothing just held each other. Red tried to keep the tears in her eyes but soon then flowed down her face and dotted Lyall's broad shoulders.

"Don't not fret so. I will return to you. I promise." Lyall said holding her to him.

Belle and Rumple watched the scene unfolding before them. The tears in Belle's eyes flowed freely now. What have we done? She thought to herself, laying her head on Rumple's shoulder. Rumple turned and kissed her on the cheek. The he stepped away from her, his skin turning gold again.

Rumple walked over to the couple, addressing Lyall as he raised his head. "Do you trust me?" Rumple asked.

Lyall stood tense for a moment, then his body relaxed. "Yes, I trust you."

"Then come to me before you leave. You and the others." Rumple said then turned away walking back to Belle.

The two volunteers approached Lyall. "We are ready."

"Alright. Let's go!" Lyall said. He turned to Red kissing he lightly on the mouth. "I love you." he whispered to her. Red simply nodded to overcome with emotion to speak.

The three men turned into wolves and walked to the cave entrance. Rumple approached them, Between his hands was a large ball of light. With a roar he threw it at the wolves. The light surrounded them, then dropped into their fur, shimmering before disappearing.

"You are now protected." Rumple said simply.

The three wolves turned and vanished out of the cave.

Red walked to the entrance of the cave, sobbing quietly into her hand. Belle walked up to her, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. Rumple joined the pair.

He awkwardly reached out and patted Red's arm. "The spell I placed on them should keep them safe." He said trying desperately to comfort Red. Red nodded, continuing to sob softly.

Belle and Rumple shared a sad glance. Rumple looked outside. Just a few hours till sunrise. He hoped they could return before then. Once the sun came up his spell would weaken and the wolves would be easily seen in the light. He patted Red again, letting out a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n So sorry I took so long to update. It's been a rather ugly week in NE Ohio with a school shooting, bomb threats and well, this was NOT the week for me to try to quit smoking, let's say and leave it at that.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! They put the biscuits in my big breakfast! :-p**_

_It's true love when you say you need me  
>Like I need you<br>And you can't be without me  
>Like I cant be without you<em>

_ True Love—_Faith Evans

##

Red and Belle were now sitting at the opening of the cave leaning into one another. Neither had spoken, just watched sadly as the sun came up.

Finally Red broke the silence. "Is this how its suppose to be for me? I find love only to have it wretched away from me? Nothing has ever really went right for me...not really. I guess I shouldn't have thought this was going to be any different. But I had hoped..."

"Now, no talk like that." Belle said, giving her friend a small smile. "I have no doubt that they will be back. Safe. You just have to keep believing and don't give up."

"I wish I could be more like you, Belle. You always have such a great outlook on things." Red chuckled. "I remember the time you broke your ankle. Why you couldn't leave your room, but you were OK with it. Said it was more time for us to play games. I think I was more upset about your ankle than you were."

Belle laughed. "Yes, I think you were. I always enjoyed spending time with you. You were the only one who ever understood me, ever really listened to me. You were the only one that believed in me. Everyone else in the castle saw me as a mere posession, a property with no opinion, no mind of my own. You always made me feel valued. I wouldn't be the person I am today without your friendship."

The girls shared a smile and then a strong hug.

"OK." Red said, climbing to her feet. "I can't take this anymore. I am going to go after them. I can't wait any longer. What if they don't ever come back? I have to know what has happened."

"But what if they come back while you are gone?" Belle said scrambling to think of a way to convince her friend to stay. She knew it was a futile thought. Once Red made her mind up about something, that was that.

"Would you stay if it was Rumple out there?" Red asked. Without waiting for an answer, she turned away to gather up her things.

Belle sighed. Red was right. If it was Rumple out there she would certainly be out looking for him. And she did not have the same kinds of tracking skills that Red did. Belle tried once again to fight down the feelings of guilt. She couldn't get past the feeling of fault.

Red returned to Belle's side, her cape flowing behind her. She completely looked ready for warfare. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, a quiver of arrows on her back, a large hunting knife strapped to her waist.

"Just promise me one thing. You won't approach the Palace by yourself. If you can't find them between here and there come back and get us. Let us help you." Belle pleaded with Red.

"I can't promise anything, Belle." Red said not meeting her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Belle on the cheek. "I love you." She said, then turned and walked out into the forest.

Belle fought down the urge to run after her friend, to drag her back into the safety of the cave.

"You must let her go. If you try to bring her back with force or with words she will never forgive you." Rumple said softly, approaching Belle's side.

"I know." Belle said with a sigh. "What are we to do? This waiting is driving me crazy as well. What do you think happened to them?"

"Many things could have happened. Remember the sun is up so they are wolves now. If one if injured then it will be harder for them to bring the injured party back. They could be hiding till night fall, till they can transform into men. That would make it much easier to carry a wounded individual." Rumple said stroking Belle's hair. "I wouldn't worry about Red. She is smart and has lived in these woods all her life. She knows what she is doing."

"I just hope her judgment isn't clouded by desperation. I asked her to promise me not to approach the Palace without us, but she refused." Belle said with a sigh.

"Since very few know the truth about Red and the wolves, I think Red will be safe as long as she keeps her head about her."

"I hope you are right." Belle said resting her head on Rumple.

##

Red stood on the outskirts on the Dark Palace, undecided on what to do. She had lost the wolves tracks half way here. They must have realized that they have left a trail a baby could follow and decided to correct that. Right now, Red had no idea where they could be.

Should she try to get into the Palace and see if they are in there or should she just wait out here and see if she could see anything? Maybe she should go back to the cave to make sure she didn't miss them somewhere. Maybe they are back there right now. Red sighed. She couldn't make up her mind what to do. Waiting her would probably make her insane, so that was out. Go back to the cave? But what if they weren't there? The more trips she made back and forth to the cave the greater the chance that she would leave a path that was track-able maybe leading the Queen to her friends. She had no doubt that the Queen was trying to find Belle and Rumple.

Suddenly something grabbed her cape dragging her backwards. Red fought hard to free herself but she couldn't do it. Nor could she see who had a hold of her. Kicking and fighting Red was dragged into the brush.

Red tossed and turned struggling to flip onto her stomach so she could get a better look at her assailant but they were moving too fast. She couldn't get a hold or a footing on the ground at all. It was all she could do to keep her cape from choking her.

Her attacker pulled her deeper and deeper into the brush until she could barely make out an sunlight at all. Red wonder what was going to become of her. Suddenly they stopped. It took Red a moment to realize that they were no longer moving. She quickly scrambled around to see who her attacker was and prepare to defend herself.

There before her was Lyall in wolf form. Red could only sputter for a moment before throwing her arms around his furry neck. He whined and rubbed his face against her.

"Tonight, when you change you REALLY owe me an explanation. But I am sure that you will have a good one." She said to happy to be really be angry for the dragging. "Where are the others?" she asked.

He turned from her and walked a few steps away, then turned back and looked at her.

"OK, I'll follow you." She said crawling behind him. They crawled slowly through the deep brush. Up ahead Red could see sunlight. They pushed out of the brush and into the clearing.

In the clearing were two wolves. One wolf looked fine but the other wolf laid on the ground whimpering softly. His leg was cut deeply and he was bleeding a great deal.

"Oh no!" said Red rushing to the injured wolf. She quickly ripped a strip of clothe from her cape and bound up the injury.

"We're missing a wolf. Where is he?" Red said turning to Lyall. Lyall simply bowed his head. "Oh." Red sighed out. She turned her attention back to the injured wolf. She gently stroked his head. "Tonight you all will turn and we will get you back to the cave. Maybe Rumple will be able to help you. And even if he can't we will be able to better attend to your injuries there. It shouldn't be long now. Try to close your eyes and get some sleep. You will need your strength for the journey." Red stared at the sun in the high in the sky and let out a sigh.

##

Belle had been pacing the entrance of the cave, wringing her hands since Red had left. Rumple could only stand by feelings helpless, helpless and angry that was. That _woman _would rue the day she decided to mess with him. He was going to end the Queen existance once and for all. She had never really bothered him before. His power was greater than hers and she wanted his power. She wanted to be the most powerful in the land and destroy all that was good. She had messed with the wrong person this time. He was going in insure that she never messed with anyone again. As his anger grew he could feel the madness over taking him. His golden skin glittered in the sunlight, his nails black and sharp.

Before he fully realized what he was going, he marched over the Belle. Yanking her from her pacing, he growled "Come with me!" He turned and walked away from her, knowing that she would follow.

Belle stood still for a moment, shocked out of her guilt ridden panicked thoughts. She knew that look well and knew that she better do as he said. She quickly hurried up to follow him, deeper and deeper into the cave. So worried was she about catching up to him that she was surround in pitch blackness before she thought to slow down. Suddenly she stopped, unable to see.

"Rumple?" she called out in the darkness.

His hand came to rest on her hip, his breath warm against her neck. "Take me hand." he breathed against her. She shivered in the dark and did as he instructed. He led her even further into the cave.

He stopped. "Stay right here." he told her then let go of her hand.

Belle heard some shuffling and rumbling that was a bit intimidating in the dark.

"Rumple?" she called out again.

"Just stay put." he growled back at her. A moment later a fire roared to life.

Belle looked around noting that they were in a chamber in the back of the cave. Stalagmites and Stalactites dotted the chambers ceiling and floor. Rumple stood near the fire. Her eyes met his and she felt a shudder run through her body. A mix of madness and desire was alive in his gaze. He waited another beat then with a very purposeful stride headed her way.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N So hopefully I am back on track but you do realize that the weekend is approaching. However it is suppose to snow all weekend so I will be stuck inside which means more writing! I am kicking out this chapter now because its going to be beautiful tomorrow and I don't plan to be in much. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews and please keep kicking them out! They tickle my toes!**_

_Talkin' bout hot love, you're making me crazy_

_Hot love, you're making me bad_

_Hot love, you're making my crazy_

_Think I'll go mad_

_ Hot Love-_Twisted Sister

##

In the space of a few short seconds Rumple was on her, pushing her back till her back hit a wall. His eyes met hers, she felt as if he was boring into her very soul.

"We have not yet had our proper reunion." he said somewhere between a whisper and a growl. "I think you need something to take your mind off the current drama and I think I am just the person to do that."

Without giving her time to answer, his mouth crashed down upon hers. Belle only felt a momentary spot of guilt before she was swept away with the need of him. Her hands that had been resting so passively on his shoulders now curled into fists as his tongue entered her mouth. He drew her body close to his and she could right away feel his desire swelling against her. She whimpered into his mouth, her desire making her knees week.

The smell, taste and feel of Belle was making Rumple quite mad. He had longed for her and now he would have her. In a fit of passion and rage he broke off the kiss and ripped the damnable black dress from her body. His eyes glittered in the firelight as they roamed her now naked form. He groaned pulling her to him, his mouth now zeroing on a a taunt nipple. Belle tossed her head back and moaned deeply as his tongue teased at its peak. His other hand squeezed at her breast hard enough to almost cause pain but it was driving Belle wild.

Belle hiked a leg up on Rumples hip and ground against his crotch, the motion pulling groans from both of them. He thrust forward grinding her back into the cave wall but she was too taken with him, his body, the very feel of him to notice or care. Her hands pulled at his clothes as her tongue once again met his.

In one fast movement his clothes were gone and he was buried deep inside her. Their voices mingled in mutual pleasure. His strong arms pinned her against the wall as his legs pumped his hard cock in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as deep as possible into her as she could. She straightened her legs and planted her feet on the back on his calves, giving her leverage to bounce upon his hot cock in time with his thrusts. Her cunt pulled at him as if to consume him. He groaned over and over, his face buried in her breasts, his hands gripping her hips. Belle's movements became more frantic, her moans and grunts louder and louder as her climax was in reach. She gave two more frantic hops and then allowed him to take over as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body.

When he felt her muscle twitching he knew that he was done for. Tightening his grip on her hips he moved in and out of her with super human speed. His damn burst and he thrust in time with the jerk of his cock as he shot his load into her. As they both came back to earth they sunk down on the ground together, a tangle of arms and legs, fully stated and happy to once again be together, come what may.

##

Red watched as the last of the sun faded from the sky. She turned just in time to see Lyall change back to his human form. She rushed into his arms, too overcome with emotion to say anything. She just held him and kissed him over and over again.

After a few minutes a hand tapping Lyall on the shoulder broke them apart.

"I really don't want to break up the reunion, but we need to get him moving." Said Trilox, the other uninjured man-wolf, his eyes clearly showing his regret. "I don't know how much time he has left if we stay here."

"Of course." Lyall said.

Red spun expecting to see the injured wolf now a man, but he was still lying there an injured wolf.

"Why doesn't he change?" Red asked Lyall.

"It will be easier for us to carry him if he remains in wolf form." Lyall answered walking over to his injured pack brother.

"Lyall?" Red said softly. "Where is the other wolf?" She thought she already knew but she hoped that she was wrong.

"Dead. The Queen ended his life. He" Lyall said indicating the injured wolf. "tried to save his life. Unfortunately he did not see the guard coming up behind him. He was lucky to get away with just a slash to the back leg. As long as we can keep it from getting infected, he should live."

Red nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. No time to grieve now. There would be time for that later. Now was time to get him back to the cave, back to safety.

"We will have to leave the clearing through there." Lyall said pointing to a small path across the clearing. "It will take us longer but there is no way we an carry him through the brush. I had a hard enough time dragging you through it." He finished with a small grin.

"You mean when you almost choked me to death?" Read asked in mock rage.

"Yes, well it couldn't be helped. You were so deep in thought that you had no idea just down and around a bend from where you were was some Palace guards. I had to get you out of there before you were discovered. But I promise that I will make it up to you." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Damn right you will. Well, let's get going!" Red said laughing.

"Listen, once we clear the outter realm of the Palace I want you to go a head to the cave and get us some help. Trilox and I are really worn out and it will be difficult for us to carry our brother all the way to the cave, so the sooner we get help the better."

"You can count on me!" Red said puffing out her chest proudly.

"I know I can." Lyall said kissing her softly on her cheek.

The four made their way down the narrow path but progress was slow. The large men found the best way to carry their wolf-brother was over their shoulders but this was very painful for him. As soon as they cleared the Palace outter realm Red took off without a look back. She rushed though the trees and bushes jumping over dead logs in the dark. She knew these woods like the back of her hand. She took dangerous risks but knew that as long as nothing had changed in the last 24 hours, she could be at the cave in no time flat. She flew on, urgency driving her feet.

##

Belle and Rumple slowly climbed to their feet, making sure not to let go of each other. Rumple pulled Belle into his arms and just stood their holding her for a moment. Then he realized that his gold tone was giving away to flesh and abruptly released her. He stepped back from her and closed his eyes, thinking about the Queen and all his anger towards her. The flesh disappeared and gold reigned once again.

Belle furrowed her brows at him. "Do you not want to be a man right now?" she asked confused.

Rumple just smiled at her. He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. Belle was quickly clad in a blue dress.

"I just didn't want you wearing that again." he said prodding the shreds of the black dress on the floor. "Not that you could anyway."

He pulled her back into his arms and just relaxed, happy to feel her with him. His gold tone disappeared and soon flesh covered his body. He was a man again.

"While I am very reluctant to leave our little love nest here, I suppose we should go see if Red has resurfaced. The sooner she returns the soon we can return here." Rumple said giving Belle a squeeze.

"Yes. Maybe she is back already!" Belle said anxious and hopeful.

After putting out the fire, they walked arm and arm back towards the front of the cave.

Just as they could see the entrance an out of breath Red ran in. She was quickly surrounded by wolf-man. Belle and Rumple couldn't make out what was being said but just a few short minutes later a group of the wolf-men took off into the forest.

Belle rushed over to Red and threw her arms around her. Red sagged tiredly against her friend. Rumple soon came to their side with water for Red.

Once Red rested and drank she told the couple what had happened.

"Can you heal him?" Red asked Rumple her eyes wide.

"Hmm, I don't know. I really never have tried to _heal _anyone before." Rumple said looking pensive.

"But you can try, can't you? Belle all but begged.

"Well, yes I can certainly try." Rumple said with a shurg.

Soon they heard the group of wolf-man returning. They brought the injured wolf in and set him on the ground. Two wolf-man approached grasping hands around their fallen brother. Lyall came over to Red, Belle and Rumple to explain what they were doing.

"He is to weak to transform on his own, so they are going to transform him back to a man. Then we can get a better idea of his injuries." As those words left his mouth, the wolf became a man again.

Trilox knelt down to check the injured area.

"Lyall!" he yelled. "You better come here."

Lyall dashed over to his side. Red not wanting to be away from Lyall quickly followed and gasped aloud at what she saw.

The wolf-mans leg was almost severed through.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/n Hidey-ho Peps! Sorry but it looks like my updates are slowing down. Busy, busy, busy here! However I will be trying to get the chapters out a bit faster. ;-)**_

_I feel the heat emanating_

_Flickering shadows frame your skin…  
>Sensual aurora of your body<em>

_Like sweet incense I breathe you in… _

_ Moan—_Mint Condition

##

Rumple finally stepped back with a sigh. "Well, apparently I can't heal. I can make it fall off but I imagine that is not what we are looking for here." He said with a small cackle.

"Um, no not what we are looking for. Thank you for trying." Lyall said kneeling next to his wolf brother.

"So am I going to lose my leg?" the wolf-man asked.

"I have to be honest with you brother. I am not sure. My hope is that if we keep it clean it will heal OK. Your muscle is most likely permanently damaged but as long as we are careful you shouldn't lose your leg. Try to get some rest now. It will help you heal." Lyall said.

Rumple and Belle had faded back towards the back of the cave. Belle let out a sigh.

"I feel so very terrible about this. One wolf-man is dead and another is injured for life. All because they wanted to help us." Belle said, her deep blue eyes meeting Rumples.

"Well, ah" He said lost in those depths for moment. "We gave them a reason to fight back. While they did lose a brother he died an honorable death. That seems very important to them." His voice falling to a whisper as Belle moved closer to him.

She gave him a small grin. "I suppose you are right. But now what do we do?"

Rumple could once again feel the desire racing through his veins, taking over his whole being. He leaned down so his face was a whisper away from hers. "We worry about that later."

Belle bit her lip and grinned at Rumple. Rumple felt not just his groin but his entire being tighten in need. He needed to get her back to their "love nest" before he took her right there on the floor of the cave in front of all the wolf-men. He grabbed her hand and led her into the depths of the cave.

##

Lyall and Red walked hand and hand through the forest, their path lighted by the full moon. They followed a path near the stream for a bit. Walking to a large rock Lyall sat down and pulled Red onto his lap. He laid his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I love that sound." Lyall said.

"What sound?" Red asked, tilting her head listening for anything.

"Your heartbeat." He said.

Red smiled. "It beats just for you." Red said quietly.

Lyall's arms tightened around Red.

"You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone that can walk with you in the sun. Someone you can have and raise children with. Someone who can always be there for you as a man. You deserve so much more than I can offer you." He said, his voice sad.

"No one is perfect. I love you and only you. I don't need children and moonlight is so much more romantic than sun light. We have love. That's all we really need." Red said drawing his face up to hers.

Their lips fused in a kiss and they sunk gently to the ground.

##

Belle smiled in awe and joy as Rumple made several glittery balls of light appear on the walls of their chamber. The balls spun, casting sparkling light all over. She gasped when with a snap of his fingers he made a small hot spring pool appear in the middle of the chamber.

"Is..is it real?" she asked slowly walking to the edge.

"I don't partake in fake magic." Rumple smiled at her.

"Of course not." Belle said smirking at Rumple.

"Doubt me, do you?" He said. With a snap of his fingers, Belle suddenly found herself sitting in the pool, completely naked.

"Very nice." Rumple said, with a smirk of his own on his face.

"Oh this pool is nice and warm." Belle said once she recovered from the shock of her sudden disrobing and position. "But ah, I am feeling a bit lonely sitting her all by myself." She looked at Rumple coyly from underneath her lashes.

With another snap of his fingers he was naked sitting in the pool with Belle on his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

"Better?" He whispered into her ear.

Belle looked over her shoulder at him with a grin. She gyrated her hips, grinding her backside against him. "You tell me." She said saucily.

Her movement drew a hiss of breath from Rumple. His hands came up to her breasts, his mouth coming to her neck, to kiss, lick and nibble upon it. Belle groaned bringing her hand up to cup the side of his face. She arched her chest forward pressing her breasts harder into his hands. He squeezed her breasts, then slid his hands down them to her taunt nipples. He gently pinched and pulled at them, bringing a deep moan from Belle. He released her breasts, his hands floating down to her hips. He firmly grasped her hips, pulling them down as he thrust up. His engorged cock grinding against her sensitive parts.

"You wanna see some magic?" Rumple whispered in her ear. Before she had a chance to answer, she was now sitting on his lap but facing him. She could feel his cock bump against her clit bringing a shuddering breath from her. His hands once again grasped her breasts but this time her brought each nipple one at a time to his lips and sucked soundly, moving back and forth between them. Belle lost all control of her body and began bouncing on his lap, moaning with the sensation his cock was creating on her clit and his mouth was creating on her nipples. Rumple quickly released her breasts bringing his hands to her hips again. This time he lifted her slightly, then brought her rapidly back down. His thick cock slamming into her hot cunt. Belle tossed back her head and cried out his name as she came with the contact. Rumple plunged his face into her chest, his hips rocketing against hers as he chased his own bliss. With her body and inner muscles moving the way they were it did not take him long. He shouted a cry of triumph as he shot his load into her eager body. As they both came down from their pleasure high they leaned into one another, kissing, stroking and softly whispering words of love to each other.

##

Red and Lyall stood with their arms around each other watching as the sun came up. Lyall fought off panic as he watched the sun rise higher and higher on the horizon. He wished there was somewhere they could run to, somewhere he could remain a man always. But he knew there was no escaping it. He kissed Red softly on the lips then stepped from her as the sun lifted full in the sky. A flash of light, then he stood on all fours in front of Red. He lowered his head and let out a whimper of sadness and frustration.

Red leaned down and lifted his head. "Don't feel that way, Lyall. Some people are never lucky enough to find a love like ours. I am pleased with what I have. We have our nights together as a man and woman. I love you and you love me. That's all that really matters." Lyall nuzzled Red's hand. "Now we should really be getting back before anyone gets worried." With that Lyall and Red made their way back to the cave.

##

Wolves and humans alike slept the day away. As day began slipping away to night Belle and Red prepared dinner. As the sun closed its eyes on the day the wolves transformed into men. The group ate heartily. After dinner they gathered together once again to figure out their next move.

"I think that it is probably pretty obvious that we can only remain here so long. Eventually she will find us. So we need to figure out our next step." Lyall said.

Rumple was confused. The Evil Queen wasn't after them, she was after him and Belle.

"Unless the Queen was able to identify any of you as the man-wolves I don't think she is after you." Rumple said.

Lyall smiled at Rumple. "We consider you and Belle part of the pack. Therefore the Queen is after us."

"Oh." Was all Rumple could say.

"I think that it is very kind that you accept us into the pack but I don't want to see your numbers dwindle any more." Belle sad looking sad. "This is our problem and we will deal with it."

"Like you did before?" Red asked. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean but just be the voice of reason. You two need us. Anyway, it would benefit the whole pack if we could get rid of that bitch once and for all. So therefore, it's all our problems."

"She is right and I have a plan that I think will work. Listen..." Lyall said.

Everyone listened in rapt attention to the plan. It sounded like a good one. Belle and Rumple agreed to do their part to make sure it went off without a hitch.

"Great! I really think this will work!" Lyall said. "Let's have a toast!" Glasses of ale were passed around the cave.

"To the death of the Evil Queen!" Lyall said.

"To her death!" Echoed throughout the cave.

As Belle drained her glass a strange feeling swept through her. "Rum-" She started to call Rumples name but the world went dark. Rumple, who had been anticipating it caught her with no effort at all.

"Forgive me, love." He said, kissing her sleeping lips.

Red stood back watching as her best friend passed out, then she started to feel odd.

"Lyall, what's happening?" Red said bringing her hands to her forehead. Then she passed out into Lyall's waiting arms.

Rumple and Lyall carried the girls to their bedrolls, tucking them gently in. They both grabbed a few items and met Trilox at the entrance to the cave.

"They should remain asleep for two days. If we have not returned by then DO NOT let them follow us. Drug them again if need be, but just don't let them follow us. Guard them well." Lyall said.

"We will guard them with our lives. Be careful, my brothers." Trilox said grasping forearms with Lyall. He turned to grasp Rumple's but Rumple put his hand up. "I'm good." He said with a mad little grin on his golden lips.

Rumple and Lyall walked into the forest.

"So." Lyall said. "What do you think they will do to us if we make it back alive?"

"Kill us." Rumple said giving a mad laugh.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." Lyall said with a grin. "Do you think they will ever understand?"

"No, but I think that they will make sure to remind us of what we did. If they let us, live that is."

Both men fell into a silence as they headed in the directions of the Dark Palace.


	18. Chapter 18

_**SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay in updating! My husband had to have emergency surgery last month and has been off work ever since. He returned to work today, so I am finally able to get a chapter out! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><p>

_**I wish you never told me  
>I wish I never knew<br>I wake up screaming  
>It's all because of you<strong>_

_Scared-Three Days Grace_

* * *

><p><p>

Belle slowly sat up on her bedroll, holding her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked weakly, her head throbbing painfully.

Trilox sat near by. "Welcome back." he said softly, no mirth lurking in his tone.

Belle glanced around the cave in the darkness. She, Red and Trilox were the only ones in the cave.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out hunting." Trilox answered not looking up at Belle.

Belle was about to ask about Rumple when Red burst from her sleeping roll in a fit of furry.

"Where the hell are they?" Red growled, her face a few inches from Trilox's.

"I think you already know that." He said softly his eyes on the ground.

"How dare they!" Red shouted. She begun pacing. "You understand what just happened here don't you, Belle? They drugged us and left. How long have we been out?" Red said whirling to face Trilox, her hands on her hips.

"Two nights. Look why don't you sit down, have something to eat and drink. I think you will feel better." Trilox said, his hand extending a cup with water in it.

"I'm not thirsty." snapped Red.

"I am." Belle said quietly from her bedroll her mind in turmoil as she tried to take everything in. Trilox walked over to her and offered her the cup. Belle slowly raised the cup to her mouth. Like a flash Red appeared and knocked the cup from Belle's hand. Belle snatched her hand back and looked at Red in shock. Red walked over to the spilled water and noted a rainbow sheen to the water.

"So now you are trying to drug us too?" Red demanded.

Belle gasped. "It was drugged!" It was more of a statement than a question. She shook her head to try and clear it.

"Look, it's for your own good. Lyall and Rumple cannot carry out the plan with you two there. It would distract them too much and they need to completely concentrate on what they are doing."

"Well yeah I can see how well this is working out. Did anyone stop to think that the drug or whatever was used to knock us out may effect us badly. Look at Belle!" Trilox turned to view Belle, still grasping her head, sitting looking very pale on her bedroll. He squatted down next to her, gently taking her face in his hands. He noted dark circled around her eyes.

"No, I don't think anyone planned for that." He said taking a deeper look at Belle.

"Well, that's a pity." Red said, bringing a wooden staff down across the back of Trilox head. He was out like a light.

"Oh, oh!" said Belle in surprise.

"Can you travel?" Red said extending a hand down to Belle.

"I think so. I just need to get something to drink and maybe splash a little water on my face." Belle said standing weakly.

"OK we will need to find water somewhere else. We don't know what is drugged here and what isn't. And we need to move out now. Soon the others will be back and they are going to be looking for us. We need to get you some water then find a place to hide until the sun rises. Then we will be able to travel without being tracked, at least until the sun sets. If we stick to main roads they will not be able to follow us because if they do they will risk being caught or killed."

Belle nodded. Red handed her the staff to help her walk.

"Let's go." said Belle her voice sounding stronger.

Outside the dark castle, Lyall and Rumple faced each other by the light of the moon.

"So how do I look?" asked Rumple letting out a mad giggle.

"Well you look good." Lyall said taking in Rumple's peasant disguise. "But you really need to stop with the laugh. I think everyone for miles and miles around knows your laugh and it will most certainly give you away."

"Ah well yes. I need to work on that."

"So I have heard that the Queen has the hearts of everyone she has killed locked up in the castle. Do you know if that is true?" Lyall asked.

"Yes, it's true. I have seen them." Rumple said.

"So once we kill her, can we reunite the hearts with their owners? Well can you, I guess is what I mean. I think it would take an enormous amount of magic to do that."

"Good works are really just not my thing. Maybe you can find someone else to help you with that."

"Not with your kind of power. And besides I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I believe that you are very much able to do good works, if you really want to."

"Well maybe. Not sure that I want to." Rumple said softly.

"I don't believe that. I think you just lack faith in yourself." Lyall said firmly.

"Be careful having faith in me. Those who do are normally bitterly disappointed."

"Belle doesn't seem disappointed. Well last time we saw her anyway." Lyall and Rumple both chuckled quietly.

"The last person who had faith in me was disappointed and then abandoned by me." Rumple said as his chuckling died off. "Now I do not know where he is, who is looking after him or if I will every see him again. It's best not to believe in me."

"He?" questioned Lyall.

Rumple let out a sigh. "I had a son once. Now he is gone and it's my fault. And it's not really anything that I care to discuss."

Lyall nodded. "Of course. But just know that if you ever want to talk about it, I am here."

Rumple just nodded. "OK well let's get ready to put our plan in action. No more mad giggle for me! Are we ready to do this?" Rumple asked as the sun began to emerge over the horizon.

"As ready as we will ever be." Lyall said, then a moment later he was fur covered and on all fours.

Rumple turned and followed the path towards the Dark Castle with Lyall walking just behind him.

Belle and Red quickly made their way to the river, filling their wine skins. They headed away from the castle to confuse anyone that who might try to follow them. They made a large circle until they reached a very thick area of the woods.

"Do you think you can climb?" Red asked Belle.

Belle looked at her tiredly, pushed a lock of hair out of her face and nodded.

"OK we are going to head into the middle of this denseness they we will climb up a tree and wait till the sun rises."

Belle nodded again.

It took them quite awhile to reach the center. Most of Belle's remaining strength was fading.

"Just up the tree now, Belle. We will find a place up there so you can rest safely."

"What is wrong with me?" she asked Red, her voice weak but frustrated.

"I think you just need to sleep the effects of the drug off. Maybe you drank more than I did. Can you make it up the tree? We need to go about midway up, so we are completely hidden from the ground."

"Yes, I think I can make it."

The climb took almost as long as the trip to the tree, Belle having to stop repeatedly to rest. Once they made it to a good spot, Red tested an area of branched that came together like a cradle. Finding it stable, she instructed Belle to lay down. She removed her cloak and laid it over Belle tucking her snugly into it.

"You are always looking out for me, Red. You are my best friend and I love you very much." Belle said sleepily.

"Ditto." Red said with a smile. "Now" Red said turning her back and checking their supplies. "I am going to take a look around and find us some berries to eat for when you get up. We are going to need to preserve out strength to stay ahead of the wolves." Red chuckled when she turned around and realized that she was talking to a sleeping Belle.

"Sleep well, my friend." Red said,then she shimmied down the tree.


	19. Chapter 19

**__**_How do I?_

_Get through a night without you?_

_If I had it live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_ -How Do I...Leann Rimes_

**Red push a lock of hair behind her ear as she quitely made her way through the forest. She found a small creek and refilled their water skins, then searched the banks for some edible berries. She didn't want to hunt as they couldn't have a fire to cook it and eating raw meat just didn't appeal to her. After looking for a time she we able to locate some black berries and raspberries. Gathering up as many as she could she made her way back to the still sleeping Belle. She absentmindedly chewed her lip as she tried to decide what to do. The sun would be up soon and they would need to get on their way, but she hesitated on waking her friend. She knew that Belle would need all the rest she could get to help get the drug out of her system, but she needed to eat as well. Making her mind up, Red reached over and gently shook Belles shoulder.**

"Belle, you have to get up and eat something." she said softly.

Belle slowly opened her eyes and looked around as if she were searching for something.

"Oh" she said closing her eyes in disappointment. " I thought it was a dream."

"No dream." Red said with a small smile handing her a water skin and some berries.

The girls consumed their breakfast in silence watching the sun come up over the horizon.

With just a little bit of magic Rumple transformed Lyall to look more like a dog and less like a wolf. They approached the palace with Rumple in the lead, Lyall following slightly behind. Two palace guards seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of them.

"State your business!" the larger of the two guards snarled into Rumples face pressing the tip of a sword against his chest.

"No need for that." Rumple said in a soft voice so very unrumple like. "I have heard recently that her royal darkness has had some trouble with wolves. I and my trusted canine friend here are wolf hunters, known the lands over for our abilities to hunt down, capture and kill wolves at a very fast pace. When I heard of the Queens troubles I thought that maybe we could be of service."

The guards looked at each other then looked back at Rumple. The larger guard seemed to make a decision.

"Follow us." he snapped quickly turning and walking into the palace. Rumpel and Lyall quickly obliged.

Belle and Red made slow progress. They stuck to main paths as the wolf pack as men couldn't not travel, lest they be caught. This however, created a problem for Belle and Red knowing that Belle was wanted. So whenever they heard others on the path they would have to melt into the forest until the travelers had passed, slowing down their progress greatly. When the sun was high over head, they found a nice spot far off the path to eat and talk.

"Are you still feeling alright?" Red asked Belle.

"Yes, thank you. I have felt great ever since I got up. The rest of it must has passed through my system. What are we going to do when we get to the palace?" Belle asked before tossing back a handful of raspberries.

"Well, I guess we will need to check things out, try to figure out where the guys are and what they are doing. We don't want to do anything to endanger them so we need to proceed with caution. And if we keep going at this rate we will have plenty of time to plan."

"But what if going at this rate we are too late?" Belle asked.

Rumple and Lyall were asked to wait in a large dark hall with very little in the way of comfort. Rumple wondered the room a bit but steered clear of the mirrors in case the magic mirror could see through his disguise.

A moment later the door flew open and there stood the Queen. Rumple bowed deeply in greeting, trying to conceal his hands at his sides that had curled into fists at the sight of her.

The Queen strode over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Enough of that. Let's get down to business. So you are a famous wolf hunter, eh? And your name would be?"

"Carconious." Rumple replied trembling his voice so as to sound more like a peasant in the presence of greatness.

"Yeah, never heard of you. What do you want?" she growled sitting down.

"Well, I heard recently that you had some trouble with some wolves. I came to offer my services to you to hunt down the wolves and destroy them." he stammered out.

"And exactly what would you want in return?" she demanded.

"Maybe a little gold, if it's not too much to ask. Then I and my friend here could retire."

"If you are so famous, why are you not rich?" the Queen asked narrowing her eyes suspiously.

"Peasants cannot afford to pay well. Most of the time I have been paid in barter."

"I see." she said quietly. She was thoughtful for a moment then continued on "Alright, I will let you hunt these wolves for me. But as a gesture of your goodwill, your mutt" she said raising an eyebrow with a look of disdain, "will stay here. You have four days. If you have not brought me the skins of thirty, no make that forty wolves your friend here will die."

Rumple just stood there gaping at her. This was not something he and Lyall had anticipated at all. This would change things only slightly.

"What? Don't you trust me?" the Queen said softly.

"Of course I do your majesty. It's just that I'm not used to hunting without my companion."

"I'm sure a famous hunter like yourself can handle it. Better get moving, times a wasting."

With that Rmple has no choice but to abandon his friend in the evil woman's clutches. He turned and left, heading for the rendovous spot with the rest of the pack.

The Queen summoned her gaurd to throw Lyall into the dungeon. Lucky for Lyall the gaurd like dogs, so he made sure he had something to eat and water. Now all Lyall could do was bide his time until Rumple returned.

Red stepped back and admired her handy work. With Red's cape tucked securely around Belle and her hair pushed back deep into the cape it would be difficult for anyone to see what she looked like much less identify her as a wanted woman.

"I think as long as you keep your eyes down and no one sees their color we should be able to continue down the main path without being stopped. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Belle answered drawing the cape closer around her face.

The two separate parties traveling were heading toward each other and within a day passed within a stones throw. Neither noticed the other in their haste.

Under the cover of night Rumple met Trilox at the agreed upon spot.

"Where is Lyall?" Trilox asked gripping forearms with Rumple.

"The Queen demanded he stay as a statement of my good will. We need to hurry. We only have a short time to to prepare and arrive or she will have Lyall killed."

"Do you think she knows who you or Lyall are?"

"No. Had she, we would have been killed on sight. However I do worry about him turning back into a man at sunset. " Rumple said following Trilox through a grove of dense trees and into a clearing.

"No need to worry about that. As the pack leader he is very powerful and can remain a wolf for as long as he likes, even at night. He does not have to transform into a man if he doesn't want to."

"Well that's a relief. It looks like you all have done a good job here, very good. Let's go over the plan one more time and make sure we are all clear and there are no questions." With that Rumple and the pack talked deep into the night.

While Rumple was with the pack, Belle and Red arrived at the palace. They stayed in the dark forest on the outskirts and watched the sleepy palace.

"What shall we do?" Belle whispered to Red in the darkness.

"I think for tonight we should just watch the palace. Hopefully we would be able to tell more in the light of day."

"And if we can't?"

"One of us will have to try and sneak in."

Belle sighed deeply in the darkness. Where are you? She thought. Are you safe? Are you thinking about me? Are you missing me? Despite the fact that she was angry at him for tricking her she would have given anything at that moment to have her there with her. She missed him so badly it physically hurt. All she could do is hope that they weren't too late.

Trilox put off telling Rumple about the girls getting away as long as he could, but knew that the time had come.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said hesitantly. When Lyall and Belle were around Rumple didn't really scare him, but they weren't here and he was quite intimidated by Rumple.

"Oh yes?" Rumple said

"Yeah, you see...that is..." Trilox stammered as his nerve failed him.

"Out with it!" Rumple roared as his patience disappeared.

"Belle and Red escaped." Trilox blurted out.

Rumple froze for a moment as he digested Trilox words. He looked slowly at Trilox. "But you got them back, right?" he growled.

"Well...no." Trilox said quitely trying not to shrink back under Rumplestilskinz menacing gaze.

"You better hope they are alright. If they are dead,then you die. Damnit!" he raged heading off to look at the sky. Still two hours before sun up. Two hours before he could do anything. Now all he could do is walk around and worry. He stopped and looked at the dark palace off in the distance. Are you there, my love? He wondered. Did she get you? Are you trapped or worse? He sighed as he walked into the darkness, his skin turning gold as he went.

Belle glanced over at Red and smiled despite her worry. Her dear friend had finally given into her exhaustion and has fallen into a deep sleep. Belle on the other hand could not sleep and was becoming more restless as time went slowly by. No longer being able to contain her nervous energy, Belle decided to take a walk through the woods. She stood up quitely and drifted away from her friend into the darkness.

She walked for a bit too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to where she was going. That was until she heard a twig break behind her. She froze in place cursing herself for not grabbing Red's cloak behind heading out. It wouldn't really provide her any extra protection but it would make her feel better. She waited a few moments but heard nothing else. She started heading back in the direction she thought Red might be. Suddenly a hand snatched her up by the back of her head, gripping her hair. An arm snaked around her waist. She felt warm breath on the side of her neck, the back of her body pressed againist the front of her assailant. She was sure of two things. One, her attacker was male and two he was aroused. She shuddered at her unknown fate.

The warmth breath moved up her neck to her ear. A voice breathed into her ear "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" followed by a cackle that she knew all too well.

Belles body went limp with relief. Rumple spun her around and slammed her up againist a tree, his mouth crashing down on hers. He pushed his tongue between her lips to meet hers. His golden hands swept her hair away from her face as her hands caressed his back. Not being able to stand it any longer, he pulled up her skirt and tore her panties from her body. With a quick motion she was stranded on his lap, his cock sheathed deep within her. She moaned into his mouth as her hands grasp his butt pulling him closer to him. He grunted as he slipped his hands underneath her and bounced her on him. Her moaning became more frantic as she approached her climax. She arched her pelvis and bit down on his lip drawing blood as she came, her velvet tunnel pulling and massaging him. She released his lip and he buried his head into her chest to muffle his cries as he came, his legs turning to jelly and both of them toppling to the forest floor.

They laid on the forest floor, Belle atop of Rumple. He gently stroked her back, still buried within her. His gold skin shimmered away.

"What are you doing here, you silly girl?" he asked softly with a sigh.

"That was a rotten trick, Rumplestilskinz." Belle said lifting her eyes up to meet his, her voice devoid of anger.

He let out another sigh. "I know, Love. " he said stroking her hair back from her face, his voice thickening with emotion. "But you must understand, I couldn't take it if something happened to you. You are my world. I couldn't live without you. If she got a hold of you again, I can't bare to think what she would do to you." A shudder passed through his body. "I hope you can understand and forgive me."

Belle's tense body relaxed againist his. "Of course I can forgive you. Just don't do that again, ok? Next time talk to me, tell me your fears. I can be quite reasonable at times, you know. Unlike someone I know." She gently teased.

He rolled them over until Belle was nestled under him. "Of course you can, Love. My emotions got the best of me. Like they are now. " He said, his hand cupping the back of her head, bringing her mouth up to meet his. His lips softly caressed hers. He drew back and looked deeply into her eyes. "You must promise me that you will becareful, my Love. Tomorrow will be a big day and I need to be able to concentrate on what I am doing and not worrying that you are not safe. Things have changed. She has Lyall."

Belles eyes widened with fear. "Why? How?" She asked in a strangled whisper.

"She wanted a show of my good faith so I had to leave him there and she threw him in the dungeon until I return with the dead wolves. And of course she gave me a time limit. But don't worry. I know that it will all work out in the end." I hope, Rumple silently added to himself.

"Why, my Dear are you becoming an optimistic?" Belle quipped, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"I learned something very important recently that you taught me." He said his voice deep with emotion.

"What's that?" Belle asked tilting her head inquisitively at him.

"That love really does conquer all." He whispered, his lips once again taking possession of her. His hands cupped the back of her head as he rained kisses down all over her face. He kissed down her chin and across her throat. His hands moved down to her shoulders, drawing her body more firmly to his.

"You must protect your life at all costs. Without you I have no reason to live. I cannot live without you, Belle. You pull the man from the beast. You are my everything. Promise me, Belle. Promise you will stay hidden. If I do not return, run and don't look back. Run to your father. Belle, promise me. Please." He begged, his body tense with fear. "Belle." He said, demanding her to answer giving her a small shake.

Belle's body trembled. He drew back to look at her. Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"I will promise, but nothing is going to happen to you. It can't. Love conquers all, right?" she half sobbed out.

"Oh love, of course it does. I think that I am proof of that." He gently kissed away her tears. Belles hands gripped Rumplestilskinz hair, dragging his mouth to hers. She kissed him passionately, pouring all her love and fear into that kiss. He met her passion and responded with his own. He ended the kiss aburptly, drawing completely off her. He reached for the hem of her skirt, tugging it up over her head so she laid there on the forest floor nude in the pale moon light. He quickly shed his clothing and returned to her. They clung to each other desperate to keep their fears at bay. Their lips met, tongues collided as their soul entwined becoming one heart and one mind. A hand stroke her breast as she raked her nails down his naked back. With a growl he slammed into her, his skin rapidly turning gold. He withdrew and slammed forward again as if trying to become physically one with her. She matched him stroke for stroke, her movements as urgent as his. His hands dropped down to cup her hips, his face dropping to her chest. His mouth greedily attaching onto to one of her hard nipples. She cried out, arching againist him. Her hands gripping his hair, she yanked his face back up to hers drawing his lips to her lips to drowned out her screams as she came. Her body tense and trembling. He could feel her heart slamming againist his chest. He roared into her mouth as his powerful orgasm over took him. His hands dug into the flesh of her hips as he rocked them both back and forth, waves of pleasure washing over both of them. Finally he sagged, spent. His golden skin shimmering away. He kissed her over and over whispering his love between each kiss.

Once they had caught their breath, he looked at her sheepishly and worriedly. "I didn't hurt you, did I"

Belle didn't open her eyes but a lazy smile crept onto her face. "No, you didn't. I think that I could ask you that same question."

"No, love. You didn't." They curled up together, holding each other tightly as they watched the sun begin to rise.

Belle and Red stood silently watching Rumple and the wolves prepare to head for the palace. The entire wolf pack had piled into a cart, all draped over each other as if dead. Rumple would employ some magic to make it appears as if they were dead and no one would detect their breathing or heart beats. Until it was time to attack, then Rumple would set them free from the spell.

Rumple walked over to Red, he took her hand. "Red, I will bring him back and I will bring him back alive. I promise you."

Red could say nothing, she just nodded and swallowed as tears formed in her eyes. Rumple gave her hand a gentle squeeze then dropped it. He turned to Belle, reaching out he drew her to him and kissed her deeply. He pulled her to his chest.

"I love you, Belle." He said simply.

"I love you,too Rumplestilskinz" She replied, her lips trembling.

He aburptly released her, almost casting her away from him as if he could no longer handle her touch. Without looking back he cracked a whip above the mules pulling the cart. "Let's go get that bitch!" He said, his disguise sliding into place.

Belle and Red held each other as they watched Rumple and the pack disappear down the trail. Tears filled both theirs eyes as their thoughts tortured their souls.

Red turned to Belle. "We better take to the trees." She sniffed.

Belle nodded and followed Red up a tree. There the woman found a place to sit, arms drawn around each other for comfort, their tears now flowing freely.

Rumple was waved in by a guard as he approached the gate. He drove the mules to the middle of the courtyard where another guard met him.

"You did well, peasant. The Queen will be pleased. Wait here for her." And without another word the guard turned and left.

Rumple took this time to causally glance around the courtyard, taking in the layout, the amount of guards and if there was any promising exits. He hoped the wolf pack was doing the same. He felt his magic swirling around inside him, almost bouncing off his bones with the urgency to be unleashed. His body tensed slightly with the thought of the impending battle. He knew he was in for the fight of his life and he looked very much forward to the challenge. It had been so long since he had a good fight.

The Queen entered the courtyard flanked by two guards. Her faced broke out into a large grin at the sight of the cart piled high with wolves.

"Well, it appears that you were honest about your hunting skills." she said as she approached.

"Thank you, your majesty." Rumple replied bowing deeply. "Now if you can provide me with my companion and any reward you feel that I deserve, we will be on our way."

"Yes, of course. But wouldn't you and your mu- companion like to stay for the midday meal?" the Queen asked in her best innocent voice.

"While I am very honored that someone such as yourself would invite me I am afraid my companion and I must get going." Rumple said warning bells ringing in his head.

"Suit yourself." The queen said turning away from him. "Guards!" She shouted.

It was at that moment that Rumple lifted his spell off the wolf pack. The wolves lept from the cart meeting the stunned guards filling the courtyard. The Queen was staring stunned at the wolves attacking, so she didn't notice Rumple return to his golden form, nor the ball of light that shot from his hands. The ball hit the Queen squarely in the stomach throwing her several feet back.

The Queen staggered to her feet, her eyes searching the courtyard to trying to locate her attacker. When her eyes lit upon Rumple she tossed her head back and laughed.

"So who thought you had it in you? What's a matter? You suddenly find love and think it changes everything for you? Don't make me laugh." she sneered. "Once she realizes that you are as evil as I am she will be gone so fast it will make your head spin." With that she threw a ball of light back at Rumple.

Rumple was fully prepared and side stepped the ball grinning at the Dark Queen. The Queens brow furrowed in frustration, then her face relaxed. "You know, Belle is very beautiful. You better hope that you beat me in this because if you don't I will find her. And when I will do I will keep her alive for years and years. So I can torture her. Pass her around to my guards, flay the skin from her body. You know, that sort of thing-"

Before the Queen could finish her sentence, Rumple was across the courtyard, his hands wrapped around her throat. He squeezed hard, leaning down into her face. For the first time in a very long time the Queen felt real fear.

"You will not win." he growled into her face, his hands punctuating each word with a squeeze. With that he hosted her up in the air and back down on the ground. Her head slammed backwards knocking her out. A wolf walked up to Rumple dragging a heavy sword and setting by Rumplestilskinz feet.

"Thank you, Trilox." Rumple said reaching for the sword. He lined himself up, preparing to remove the dark Queens head thus removing her rein of terror when a dark shaped flashed in front of him. Rumple pulled up short, just inches from chopping the dark figure in two. There laying across the Queens neck was an old man.

"Please don't kill my daughter. I know you have every right to but please spare her life. She is all I have." Henry turned his face up to Rumple, tears streaming down his wrinkled face.

Rumple closed his eyes as he thought of his own son and what losing him did. Trilox whined at his side. Rumple took a deep breath and sighed.

"If I charm some chains that will neutralize her power, you must take her far from her. Somewhere she can't do harm and she must never return. If she ever does return I will kill her on sight and no amount of tears or begging will stop me. Can you do that?"

"Yes! Yes, I swear to you! Oh thank you Rumplestilskinz, thank you."

"Find me some chain." Rumple said to Trilox. Trilox trotted off and quickly returned with a long length of chain. Rumple quickly went to work charming and securing the Queen in the chain. Henry quickly threw his daughter on he back of a horse and hurried out of the courtyard, afraid Rumple might change his mind.

Trilox whined again. Rumple let out a sigh. "Yes, I know I may live to regret that decision. But I think when you have pups" Trilox growled. "children, sorry. You will understand why I just did what I did. Lyall is in the dungeon." Rumple said changing the subject. Trilox huffed and headed off in the direction of the dungeon.

Rumple surveyed the courtyard, happy to see that no wolves died and very few were injured. However the area was littered with dead guards. Just then a howl rent the air. Rumple eyes widened and he shot off in the direction of the howl, the direction that Trilox had taken. He quickly followed the sound to the stairs of the dungeon. There on the steps lay Lyall in human form, a dagger protruding from his chest. Trilox stood over the pack leader howling over and over. Rumple shudder as the other wolves took up the death howl.

Red and Belle sat in the tree top now frozen in fear. The had heard the short magic battle, then nothing but silence. Suddenly horrible howls filled the air. Before Belle had time to question Red, Red was out of the tree and running for the palace.

"Red, wait!" Belle shouted trying to catch up with her. But Red could hear nothing but those awful howls.

Belle caught up with Red as she reached the gates. The two girls rushed through the gates, but stopped quick at the sight that greeted them. In the middle of the courtyard, Lyall's lifeless body lay on the cart, his chest covered in blood, a dagger next to his body.

"No!" Red screamed from the bottom of her soul as she rushed to her loves dead body. She threw herself on to his chest whimpering no over and over.

Belle froze in disbelief, her eyes wide with confusion. Then suddenly she understood. Rumple gathered her in his arms as she began to sob. Rumple listened to his love sob, the howls of the wolf pack and Red's mournful denial and something inside him rose to the new challenge. He gently pulled Belle to his side and strode over to Red who was clutching Lyall's limp hand and sobbing on his chest. He laid his hand gently upon Red's shoulders. With the contact they began to glow. Soon Red's tears began to glow. The wolf pack stopped their howling to watch in aw. As Red's glowing tears dropped upon Lyall's chest the blood disappeared. Soon the wound itself disappeared. After a moment or two Lyall's chest began to move. Then his eyes opened and he wrapped his arms around Red. Red let out a squeal of happiness, throwing herself on Lyall. Tears of joy now coursed down her face.

Rumple gathered Belle in his arms once again. He gently gripped her chin drawing her stunned gaze from the now happy couple to his. "You see, my love. You taught me something very important. Love really does conquer all." And with that he brought his lips to hers.

The End.

A/n ok so my computer broke, so i had to write most of this on my IPad, so please excuse any formatting, errors, ect. I do plan to write an epilogue to this story but I am not sure when. I hope you all really enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews, messages and love. You all rock!


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N-So I know I said I was going to just add an epilogue but I had some more ideas so I am going to keep this story going for a bit. I hope you enjoy! Also originally chapter 19 was an Announcement. However it is now a chapter in the story so if you start this chapter and don't understand what is happening, make sure you read chapter 19 first.**_

_**###**_

_**And we could spent our whole lives waiting  
>For some thunderbolt to come<br>And we could spent our whole lives waiting  
>For some justice to be done <strong>_

_** -**_The Hunt by Sepultura

##

Five years has passed since the Evil Queen had been whisked away by her father. Five peaceful, lovely years. Well, almost peaceful, Belle thought as she heard her love shouting a string of oaths from his work room. Rumple had spent every day of the past five years trying to come up with a spell that would undo the wolf-man spell the Evil Queen had cast on his friend Lyall and his pack brothers. So far he had failed miserably at every one he tried.

Belle ran the brush through her four year old daughter's hair again. Alea squirmed as she waited for her mother to finish. Belle grinned down at her impatient daughter and patted her back signaling that she was done.

"Will Aunt Red, Uncle Lyall and Sebastian come to visit us today?" Alea asked dancing from one foot to the other. The little girl was a bundle of energy and Belle had her hands full trying to keep up with her.

"Yes, they will be coming to have dinner with us this evening. Now you need to go with Amelia. It's time for your nap." Belle said nodding to the maid that Rumple has insisted they hire after Belle learned that she was pregnant with Alea. The young lady had been a big help to Belle. She was quite kind and really very wonderful. But the poor girl would clam up and become skittish the moment Rumple would enter the room no matter he was in his human or beast form.

"But Mom, I'm not tired! I have bad guys I have to fight down in the garden! I don't want them coming up here and getting you and Daddy!" Alea's sentence ended with a big yawn.

"I appreciate that you want to protect me and your father. I am sure the bad guys will wait until after your nap. A good warrior knows that to fight well you must be well rested." Belle said winking at Amelia who gave her a big grin.

"Yes, Mama. You are right. I must be in top form when I fight off those bad guys. Do you think that Aunt Red will teach me some more with my bow and arrow set?"

Red had fashioned Alea a small bow and arrow sets as soon as the young child had shown interest in combat. Red reported that Alea had amazing aim but Belle was still nervous about her young child handling real weapons of any kind.

"We shall see, dear. Now off you go. I love you." Belle leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss.

"Love you too Mama." Alea said rubbing her eyes sleepily. She then took Amelia's hand and off they went to the nursery.

Once they were gone Belle quietly made her way to Rumple's work room. There was no sound coming from the closed door and that worried Belle. While she didn't doubt that he knew what he was doing she was always worried about him turning himself into something. She knew no magic so she would never be able to undo something. Thus far it hadn't happened, but it never stopped her from being concerned.

She slowly pushed the door open and was relived to see Rumple sitting on a stool, his head buried in a magic book. His golden hands gripped the book tightly, his frustration oozing from every pore.

"Alea is taking her nap. I thought maybe we could go for a walk or something. I think you need a bit of a break, my love." Belle looked innocent when she spoke but she knew what the mere sight of her did to him when he was in this state. She knew she would most likely get her walk, but it was going to be after she got something else.

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice. The book dropped from his hands as he took in her form. His eyes lazily roamed her body from top to bottom and then back again. He slowly stood up from the stool, his eyes holding hers. The air between them seemed to spark and sizzle. She felt a thrill whirl through her belly as she looked at him. There were times that she loved just making love with him. Then there were other times, like now that she craved what the dark beast could give her. She trembled slightly in anticipation, the frustration in his eyes giving away to lust and madness. Her core began to moisten and he hadn't even made a move toward her yet. She marveled in their feelings for each other. After all this time they still wanted each other as if it was the first time the laid eyes on one another.

Rumple felt his pants grow tight as his member swelled to life as Belle licked her lips. Her breath had quickened just a bit. His long fingers curled into fists as he fought down the urge to take her right there. He knew what she wanted and she would get it. But this was something he loved. The anticipation, the sexual tension between them. He craved it and loathed it all at the same time. He slowly took steps in her direction and heard her sharp intake of breath. He stopped and held her gaze again. He could see the raw desire written in her eyes and that was his undoing.

He dashed over to her and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed in childlike delight.

"Shh." He said cautiously. "Alea."

He felt her nod and then playfully swatted her on the backside. He quickly made his way to their room with her still laying over his shoulder. Once there, he shut the door and tossed her down on the bed. With a wave of his hand her clothes were gone. He leered down at her as her nipples hardened. He leaned over her and slowly ran his hand from her shoulder down to her toes. A small moan escaped Belle's mouth at the light contact.

Belle gasped as Rumple was suddenly laying next to her, his arms wrapped around her. She would never get used to how fast he could just appear somewhere. But that was ok, it added to the anticipation. He brought his lips down on to hers, his tongue invading her mouth. She groaned at the suddenness of his body pressed against hers, the feel of his tongue against hers. His right hand dropped down to grab her breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze, then teased the nipple with his golden fingers. Belle's heart rate increased and she felt slightly dizzy. His hand left her breast and a moment later he was naked as well. She bit down on his lip at the feel of his naked body pressed to hers. Her hands explored his strong, lean back as she arched against him rubbing her breasts against his chest. With a groan he dropped his head down to take a pert nipple in his mouth. Belle's hands raked through is hair as his tongue circled and flicked at her nipple. She wound her legs around his body and thrust her hips upward. Rumple almost lost it at the contact with her warm moist core. He moaned as he switched nipples. Belle's movements very becoming more urgent, he was driving her crazy with desire.

With a growl he flipped her on to her belly. With one hand he gently pushed her shoulders down to the mattress with the other he pulled her hips high. In this position she was completely open to him. He licked his lips as he eyed her wet slit. He fisted his golden shaft, running the tip of it between her wet lips. He was rewarded by a groan from his love. He slowly guided himself away from her clit, almost pushing inside her but not quite. Belle's hands balled into fists as she moaned out her frustration. He dropped his member back down to lightly brush over her clit again and then back up to tease at her entrance.

"Rumple!" Belle gasped out her body trembling. She pushed her body back in an attempt to impale herself on him, but he anticipated the movement and steadied her hips with his hand.

"Patience, fair princess." he said with a mad giggle.

"I'll show you patience. Just you wait." Belle growled over her shoulder.

He grinned down at her. Her threats were always such a turn on. He knew she would make good on it as well. He slowly push himself into her, sluggishly his cock sunk into her inch by inch drawing groans from both of them. He withdrew at the same snail like pace. Belle's body withered on the bed, she needed more and he knew it.

"Damn you, Rumple." She grounded out through her teeth. He smiled to himself. He sat back on his knees, almost leaving her body. He drew her back towards him, pulling her upper body up. With a wave of his golden hand a bar appeared in front of Belle who grasped it to keep her balance. His hands gripped her hips and he thrust upwards fully into her body.

"Yes!" Belle hissed at the hard thrust.

From his vantage point he could see his cock disappear into her hot little sex. The sight crazed him. His movements became more frenzied, grunts issuing between his clenched teeth. Belle dug her nails into the bar at his increased pace. Her orgasm quickly building. She shrieked as he slightly adjusted their position so he was pounding her in just the right spot. Her orgasm exploded throughout her body, her sex throbbing around him. She soaked him with her juices as she groaned out his name. His self control disappeared.

He grabbed her and tossed her back on the bed, the bar disappearing at the same time. He fell upon her, driving up inside her. His mouth found hers as he rode her, chasing his pleasure. Belle broke the kiss to bring her face down to this neck. She smile as she eyed it knowing that she was about to send him over the edge. She leaned forward and slowly sunk her teeth into the base of his neck. That was all it took. He thrust forward, almost screaming as he came in her. His body tensed as he shot his load, his hips giving little jerks as she squeezed him with her sex, drawing out all his body had to offer. He dropped down on to her as the waves ebbed.

They laid there together for a time, enjoying the after glow. He turned his head to her with an impish grin on his face.

"Still want to go for a walk?"

"Oh no." said Belle not opening her eyes. "I think I need a nap instead."

"I think that sounds wonderful." He said tightening his arms around her. They drifted of to sleep, safe in each others embrace.

##

Later that evening Belle was rushing around making sure everything was done for their dinner with Red and family. Amelia had taken Alea out to the garden so she could 'get those pesky bad guys.' Soon she heard her daughter rushing excitedly around looking for her.

"I am in the main hall, darling." she called to Alea.

Her daughter burst into the room, speaking so fast it was hard for Belle to keep up. Belle froze when she realized what her daughter had said to her.

"Mama, mama. There was this beautiful lady that came to me in the garden. She wasn't as pretty as you but she was still pretty. She was really pale with red lips and was dressed all in black. I thought at first she was a bad guy, but she told me she wasn't. She was too nice to be a bad guy anyway. She told me she had something for you."

Belle's eyes quickly turned to Amelia. The young maid stood there with a far away look on her face.

"Amelia, please tell me that she is talking about a pretend person." Belle said, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"No. She was a very nice lady and said she was a friend of yours and the master." Amelia answered with no emotion in her voice, the far away look still in her eyes.

"Mama, she told me it was important that I give you this!" Alea said.

Belle looked down at the item her daughter held. There in her baby girl's hand was a rolled parchment. It was tied neatly with a black ribbon. At the sight, Belle fainted.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N moving right along here! Yay! Trying to turn these out as fast as I can. So sit tight I have some delicious scenes planned for Rumple and Belle, as well as some heart stopping moments and a trick or two up my sleeve. (Btw how the hell they gonna NOT have them kiss in the season finale? Was I the only disappointed by the lack of a kiss?). Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming so I know that I am on the right track. ;-)**_

_**##**_

_**She's a pistol  
>Pointed at me<br>Smoking from her head to her feet  
>Packing the heat <strong>_

_** -**_**Here Comes Trouble by Honor Society**

**##**

Red's hands curled into fists as she paced by the couch in the main hall. Rumple sat on the couch with Belle on his lap. He was gently wiping her face with a wet cloth, murmuring to her trying to wake her. Red glanced again at the now unrolled parchment lying on the table. Damn it, she thought. He should have killed her while he had the chance.

Belle slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a bit looking confused then jerked upright.

"Where's Alea?" she demanded, panic filling her eyes.

"She is with Amelia and Sebastian in the nursery." Rumple answered stroking her back.

"No! Amelia has been enchanted." Belle shrieked leaping to her feet. Rumple's arms snaked around her keeping her from running to the nursery.

"It's ok, Love. She was but she is no longer. She has no memory of what happened in the garden."

"How did she get free? I thought Henry said he could keep her there forever." Belle demanded.

"The parchment explains but I would rather that you didn't read it." Rumple said not meeting her eyes.

She gripped his chin and lifted his eyes to hers. "Rumple, she was in the garden with our daughter. She could have taken our baby. I _will _read the parchment." Her tone left no room for argument.

Wordlessly Rumple picked up the parchment from the table and handed it to Belle.

_Dear Happy Family,_

_Have you all missed me? I have missed you a great deal! I really must thank you. Sending me off with my father for the past five years has been wonderful for me, really. It has given me five years to store up my magic. I am more powerful than ever._

_Oh and in case you are wondering, that weak sniveling father of mine is now lying dead somewhere the sun bleaching his bones. He was the first to taste my power, but he won't be the last._

_You have a beautiful little girl. I have been watching your family for the past several days. What a nice picture you all present. It will be my pleasure to break that picture into a million pieces. _

_Better watch your backs. I am coming for you._

_Kisses,_

_The Evil (and more powerful than ever) Queen_

Belle fought down the bile that rose in her throat. "What are we going to do?" she asked her voice quivering.

"I have already sent word to Snow and Cindy that I need to talk to them right away and that they need to come here. We could use help from other kingdoms. I also sent word to Grumpy to ask if he would talk to the fairies on our behalf. The more magic the better." Red said, stopping her pacing. "Are you alright?" she asked Belle her brow furrowing in concern.

"I'm not sure." Belle said slowly.

Just then Lyall entered the room. "Kids are ok. Alea seems to have already forgotten the incident in the garden with the Queen. She is on to new adventures." He stopped next to Red, his hand taking hers.

"So what do we do now?" Belle asked.

"Well, we are going to stay here with you. There is safety in numbers. Rumple gave Amelia a charm that should keep her from becoming enchanted, so that is taken care of for the moment. Also the wolf pack is camped out right outside the walls of the castle. They will keep an eye out and let us know if she approaches." Lyall said.

"But-" Belle started.

"No buts Belle. I know that you are worried about the pack and we appreciate that. But as I have told you before you and your family are considered part of the pack and we protect our own." Lyall said putting a stop to Belle's protests.

Belle said nothing but nodded in acceptance. After all it wasn't just her and Rumple any more. There was Alea as well.

##

The two couples sat quietly at the dinner table, most of the food untouched. The children had been whisked by Amelia after they had eaten. They were now tucked in soft beds, playing in their dreams. Innocent to the under current of rage and fear running through the castle.

Rumple finally cleared his voice. "Well, I think that we shall retire. You know where everything is, so please make yourselves at home. Your room have been made up for you. Oh and don't worry about the children. The nursery has been enchanted so nothing can pass through the door, except for us and Amelia." Rumple rose and extended a hand out to Belle. Belle stood and took his hand.

"Good night." she said meekly.

Red rose from the table and went to Belle. She wrapped her arms around Belle. "It will be ok Belle. I promise it will. She won't win this time either. And this time she will be finished for good. You'll see. I love you. Try to get some rest."

"I love you too. I will try." and with that Belle allowed Rumple to lead her from the room and up to their bed chamber.

##

Lyall and Red moved to a pair of chairs in front of the fire place. They both gazed into the fire for a bit without speaking.

"I really wish he would have killed her before." Red said breaking the silence.

Lyall sighed. "I know, but now having a child I can understand why he didn't. Do you really think that you would be able to kill a child, even an evil adult child in front of a parent begging for that child's life?"

Red sat for a moment, saying nothing. "No." she conceded. "It just would have simplified things at this point. Who would have thought the fearsome Rumpelstiltskin would be unable to carry out an act of pure evil such as that?" she chuckled.

"Belle would." Lyall said with a grin.

"Right you are my wonderfully smart husband. Come one Mr. Smart guy, let's go to bed." Hand in hand they made their way up to their bedchamber that Rumple and Belle kept for them.

##

The next day runners from both Snow White's castle and Cinderella's castle arrived to let them know that both princesses and their husbands were on their way.

The rest of the day was uneventful, until evening when Grumpy arrived.

"How did you get here so fast, my friend?" Red asked giving Grumpy a strong hug.

"I had some help." He said, his voice light but no smile lurked on his face.

Red clapped. "Does that mean the fairies are going to help us?"

"Um, no actually they aren't." Grumpy said his face screwing up into a dark frown. "They don't want to get involved with the Evil Queen. They said that is not what they do."

"Bitches." Rumple hissed from next to Red.

"So we are going to get no help from them? Wonderful." Red said, anger in her voice.

"That is not entirely true." A voice said entering the room ahead of it owner. "I am here to help. I don't know how much help I can be, but I would like to try." There stood Nova a ray of glittery pink, sheepishly smiling at the couples in the room.

"Your help would be most welcome." said Belle with a smile on her face. It was the most she had said in almost a day and the first time she smiled.

"Belle!" shouted Grumpy rushing forward. He grabber Belle in a big bear hug, swinging her around. He set her back on her feet. "You were right, Belle and they were wrong. Dwarfs can fall in love." he whispered in her ear.

"So can beasts." Belle whispered back with a large grin.

"So I've heard. It's been the chatter of all the land for the past five years. Trust me, it's ALL anyone talks about." He said giving her a wink.

"Is that her?" Belle asked with a nod in the direction of a rather confused looking Nova. Nova's expression matched those of the others in the room.

Grumpy nodded proudly.

"She's lovely." Belle breathed then headed in Nova's direction. She grabbed Nova in a hug. "Welcome, I'm Belle. Um, I met your love at a tavern years ago where he was being told by others that he couldn't fall in love. That was right after you kicked me out." Belle said casting a smile at Rumple.

"Lovely." said Rumple grimacing.

##

Out in the woods blue eyes narrowed to slits. So, they pulled in reinforcements have they? They are going to find that it won't help them a bit. This time victory will be mine!


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N So first I have to apologize for an inconstancy in my story. After posting the chapter it dawned on me that in my version Rumple never kicked Belle out. Opps. Oh well, I am leaving it as is, cuz I love that line. Lol**_

_**Second if anyone is interested I also make fan music video's. I just made my first OUAT video so if you want to check it out go to watch?v=MllUx9_1DVM It's about Regina.**_

_**##**_

_**Lean on me, **_

_**When you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on **_

_** -Lean on Me by Bill Withers**_

_**##**_

Red smiled at Belle as the two girls sat next to the fire. Lyall and Rumple were entertaining Grumpy and Nova as they ate.

"This is good. We've got some help already. Tomorrow Snow should arrive and Cindy the day after that. I have no doubt that we will get help from both kingdoms. Do you think we should send word to your father?" Red asked hesitantly.

"No." said Belle firmly. "I am quite satisfied with the help we will most likely have. I am feeling better now that it seems we won't be doing this on our own. But do you really think it will be enough? If she is as powerful as she says she is, she may be more powerful than Rumple now."

Red grimaced. "Yeah, that thought has crossed my mind, too. But let's wait and see what help we get before we start worrying about that. Snow knows a lot of people as does Cindy. Maybe they will be able to find others to join our cause. After all I can't think of many people who want her here. Just lots of people that were too scared to oppose her. Maybe if the word gets out that there is a group trying to get her out we will receive some help."

"I suppose you're right." Belle said as Rumple approached her side.

Taking her hand in his, he lightly kissed her knuckles. "Well, love it's getting late and we need to be up early to greet Snow White and Prince Charming."

Belle's eyes slowly climbed up to meet and fuse with her husband's gaze. "Yes, you're right. Let's go." her voice barely above a whisper.

He abruptly let go of her hand and returned to the table. Red and Belle shared a quite chuckle as they rose and walked over to their husband's.

"Grumpy, there is a bedchamber already prepared for you and Nova." Belle said giving Grumpy a warm smile.

"Oh well, um, you see. Well, that is-" Grumpy stammered.

"I'm sure it will be prefect and lovely." Nova said smiling at Belle but lightly gripping Grumpy's forearm to stop his babbling.

"Good." Belle said nodding, a confused look on her face.

"Is it the room a few doors down from ours?" asked Red. "If so, we can show them to their room."

"It is. So since you two don't mind taking care of that, we will retire. Big day tomorrow, you know." Rumple said.

"Yeah, that's it." said Red smirking.

Rumple ignored her and bowed to the other couples in the room. Belle gave both Grumpy and Nova a hug. Then Rumple took her hand and led her out of the room. As soon as they cleared the doors and went around the corner Rumple grabbed Belle and pinned her against the wall. His skin began changing from gold to flesh and back again.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He said his face just a few inches from her, his breath caressing her face. "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep myself from changing when you look at me like that?"

Belle just grinned at him. "I think you do." he said. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, much." she answered sincerely.

"Good. Then come with me." he quickly turned, taking her hand and leading her down the hall towards his work shop. He stopped outside his work shop, turned and smiled at her in a most sinister way. His skin turned gold again and this time stayed that way. "I've got a surprise for you." With that he yanked her into the room behind him, shut and locked the door.

##

Nova and a nervous Grumpy followed Red and Lyall down a long hall. Red stopped outside a door. Reaching forward she pushed it open.

"Here ya go." she said with a grin. "All the sleeping chambers have privacy chambers attached. Everything should be in order but if you need anything we are just two doors down on the left. Have a good sleep."

"Thank you. Good night." said Nova cheerfully.

"'Night" mumbled Grumpy.

Nova walked into the room with Grumpy following hesitantly. Nova squealed in delight at the rich furnishings.

"Oh look, it's so lovely! Don't you think?" Nova said looking around, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, great." groused Grumpy.

"I'm going to go wash up and get ready for bed." Nova said making her way over to the privacy chamber door. Nova disappeared through the door and Grumpy stood looking around the room not sure what to do with himself. He nervously shifted his weight from one foot than the other. Nova soon reappeared.

"Oh Nova, I will sleep here on the flo-" he started to say, but as he extended his hand to indicated the floor by the bed he knocked a lamp off a table. The noise startled him and he quickly stepped sideways, running into the table and knocking over.

"Oh no." Grumpy said kneeling down to right the table and gather up the lamp. Nova was quickly by his side.

"Grumpy" she said softly. "I want this." she said shyly dropping her eyes. "I-I want us to sleep together." Her eyes rose back to meet his.

"Oh." he breathed softly. "Um Nova, I've never really been wi-" She stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Neither have I. That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we love each other and will spend forever together. Grumpy, I really think it's time. Don't you?"

Grumpy swallowed loudly and nodded. Nova removed the lamp from his hand and set it back on the table. She led him over to the bed. She laid down on the bed and drew him next to her. He looked at her tiny hand in his large one and shuddered.

"Grumpy, what is it?"

"Well" he said blushing a bit and not meeting her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. I've always heard that a woman's first time hurts. And Nova I'm so much bigger than you." He looked at their hands again.

Nova smiled. "Grumpy, I'm not a woman. I'm a fairy. Fairies aren't excepted to have sex. So I don't have a maiden head. You won't hurt me, Grumpy."

"Really?" he asked hopefully, now meeting her eyes.

"Really." she answered him.

His body relaxed some next to her. "Ok." Nova smiled at him and turned out the light.

##

Rumple kissed Belle soundly once the door was locked. He drew back, locked eyes with her and ripped her dress in two.

Her breathing increased a bit. She smiled weakly at him and said "You know, my seamstress loves you."

"Good for her." Rumple said still staring intently into her eyes.

He gripped her shoulders and let his eyes rove over her shapely figure. He growled deep in his throat, then took her over to his wooden work table. With a small sweep of his hand, everything disappeared from the table.

"Lay down." he said gruffly.

Belle rushed to do his bidding, gooseflesh rising on her skin in anticipation.

Rumple walked up to the head of the table, where her head rested. His hand reached out and he slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

"So beautiful." he muttered his gaze on her face.

She closed her eyes enjoying his touch. He started to turn away when Belle's hands shot out to stop him. She reached over and started massaging the bulge in his pants. Rumple gripped the table as his knees weakened from her sudden attack. Belle started yanking on his pants, trying to remove them.

"No, no Love." he said gently removing her hands. "Not yet. I haven't given you your surprise yet."

He released her hands and walked over to a large wooden trunk. He opened it and pulled out a small jar.

"Trying to break the wolf-man curse isn't the only thing I've been working on up here." he said with a smile. He set the jar down on the table and sat down next to her. He pulled her upper body into her lap, his arm cradling her head. He pulled her up so his lips met hers. She sent her tongue aggressively into his mouth and he was only to happy to meet the challenge. Her hands pulled at his shirt. He gave a small chuckle, then his shirt was gone. He laid her back down on the table, not breaking their lips and stroked her breasts. He drew away from her lips and started kissing down her neck as his hands left her breasts. One hand returned to her nipple. His long fingers plucked at her nipple as he applied a slightly oily substance to it. Belle gasped at the feel of it.

"Oh just wait, Love." he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

His mouth made its way down to her nipple, slowly and teasingly. When he reached it he softly blew air across it. Belle's eyes flew wide as the substance on her nipple start to warm up.

"Oh my..." she groaned.

He continued to blow as he applied the substance to her other nipple. He switched sides, but this time instead of blowing her took her nipple in his mouth. As soon as his tongue touched her nipple the substance on that nipple turned ice cold. Belle almost swooned at this difference in sensations. Rumple pulled back and blew across that one, making it change from cold to warm. Then he moved back to the first nipple, this time that that one in his mouth. Belle moaned and dug her hands into his hair, thrusting her hips upward toward him. He moved away from her breasts and positioned himself between her legs, his face mere inches from her wetness. He made no moved until she lifted her head to look at him. He grinned at her and then applied the substance to her clit.

"Oh." she moaned quietly.

"Oh indeed." smirked Rumple, then spreading her wide he blew softly across her clit. Belle's thighs trembled with the warm sensation. She arched her body, moaning his name. He ever so slowly lowered his mouth to her, surrounding her clit with it. He sucked gently on her clit, running his tongue across it in a lazy pattern. Belle's hips bucked, her body shook as he teased her clit.

"Oh, please. Please." she groaned out.

"Tell me what you want." he whispered to her.

"You now. Please Rumple, fuck me." she growled at him.

He loved and hated when she was so aggressive. He loved it because it turned him on so much but hated it because he lost all control. She had an amazing power over him. With a fluid movement he pulled her up, whirled her around and had her bent over the table. With a grunted he slid his cock into her wetness but did not withdraw right away. He laid his forehead down on her back, trying to control the urge to shoot off right then. After a moment he felt more in control of himself and started to move. Slowly at first, gradually building his pace. Belle's nails dug into the finish of the table as he pounded into her. She tightened around him, throbbing. Rumple jerked forward, pulling her back by the shoulders as they climaxed together, his teeth sinking into her shoulder.

The half laid on the table until they caught their breath. Runple felt Belle chuckle.

"What's so funny? He asked stroking her back with his fingers.

"We have guests. How am I going to get to our room now that I have no dress?" she asked giggling.

With a wave of his hand they were suddenly in their bedroom. Belle was bent over their bed and Rumple was still lodged firmly inside her.

"Anymore questions, my sweet?" he asked.

"No, I think that covers it." she said.

"Well, I have one." Rumple said gently rocking his hips back and forth. "Are you ready for round two?"

Belle pushed back against him in time with his movements. "Always." she said giving him a little squeeze.

##

The next morning after Belle and Red had finished their breakfast they sat by the window in the great hall eagerly looking for signs of Snow White and Prince Charming. Breakfast still laid out on the table waiting for Nova and Grumpy. The couple tiredly walked in the room.

"Hey, are you guys ok? You look exhausted!" Red asked as they took seats at the table.

Nova blushed and Grumpy shifted uncomfortably.

Belle bit back a small smile and gave Red a little nudge. Enlighten shone in Red's eyes.

"Um, enjoy your breakfast!" Red said brightly and Belle scoffed trying not to crack up at Red's attempt at a save.

Just then the couple was saved from any more embarrassment as Red yelled "Look, there they are!"

Off in the distance Belle could make out a royal party racing towards the castle.

"C'mon." said Red. "Let's go greet them."

Like giggling school girls Red and Belle raced out of the room.

##

In the woods a pair of blue eyes watched as Snow White and Prince Charming arrived at the castle. Maybe this is going to be even more satisfactory then I had imagined, thought the Evil Queen with a grin.


	23. Chapter 23

_**This space for rent...inquire within lol (Yeah I just couldn't leave it blank!)**_

_**##**_

_**She said "Daddy, I cannot see  
>Is she coming? Tell me, tell me!<br>Snow White and her magic palace ride." **_

_** -Snow White by Ryan Long**_

_**##**_

Belle watched as Snow White vaulted off her horse and into the arms of Red. She hung back and let the friends have their reunion before approaching. Prince Charming dismounted as their royal guard poured into the courtyard.

"Belle." Red said grabbing her hand and pulling over to where Snow stood."I want you to meet a very good friend of mine. Princess Belle please meet Princess Snow White."

"I'm pleased to meet you. " Belle said starting to drop into a curtsy. Snow stopped her by stepping forward and giving her a warm hug.

"I've heard a lot about you from Red. It's really great to finally meet you." Snow said. "This is my husband Prince Charming but feel free to call him Charming for short." Belle shook Charming's hand.

Just at that moment, Rumple approached Belle's side. Belle smile at Snow. "I would like you to meet my husband, Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple this is-"

"We've met." Snow cut her off abruptly, her body suddenly tense the warmth gone from her voice.

"Yes, Snow White and I had some dealings in the past." Rumple said, nodding in Snow direction.

"Oh." Belle said wincing. She had a hard time remembering that much of the time people did not like her husband and with good reason. Belle turned her eyes to Charming who was glaring at Rumple. "You too?" she asked. Charming only nodded.

"Well this has been a fun reunion but I have some things to attend to. Good day." Rumple said inclining his head to everyone. He kissed Belle's cheek and headed back in the castle.

"You all must be famished! Let's get you settled and get you something to eat." Red said breaking the awkward silence. Belle shot her a grateful smile as she led them all into the castle.

##

After Snow and Charming had eaten and rested, Red and Snow took a stroll through the grounds of the castle.

"Belle seems lovely. How did she end up with _him_? She seems to sweet to be with someone who is cruel." Snow asked as they walked.

"He isn't cruel with her. Actually quite the opposite. You will be surprised." Red smiled at Snow's shocked look. "He is very much in love with her. And she with him."

"Just imagine. A warm, sweet woman like her was the one to tame the beast. Amazing." Snow said.

Red changed the subject. "So I am sure you are wondering why I summoned you. Grumpy and Nova are here too. And Cindy will be here most likely tomorrow."

Snow stopped and looked at her. "This sounds pretty serious. What's going on?"

Red explained to Snow what had transpired. "So now you understand that this is pretty serious. If you would prefer to stay out of-"

"No!" Snow said with a wave of her hand. "Red, you know I had a hand in creating this evil monster. I will help to destroy her. You can count on us and our full support."

They continued on their walk, coming around a hedge to find Belle playing with Alea and Sebastian. Rumple was sitting close by keep a close eye on the walls of the castle.

Snow gave Red a gentle touch then headed in the direction of Rumple. She sat down on the stone bench next to him.

"Look if we are going to work together, we have to get past this animosity between us." Snow said looking at Rumple.

"I have no animosity towards you." Rumple said quietly.

"Well, I have some towards you. Are you still making deals?" Snow asked in her direct way.

"No, I haven't made deals in a long, long time." He said still not looking at her.

"And why would that be?" Snow said, her voice full of disbelief.

Rumple's eyes roamed his wife as she frolicked with the children. "I have better things to do with my time." He said dragging his eyes away from Belle to meet Snow's.

Snow was stunned by the look in his eyes. He obviously loved he and he seemed that he had changed. As he sat there glittering in the sun, he still seemed mad. But there was something new within him that Snow couldn't quite put her finger on. But it did seem like a good change.

"Ok." she said, then went to join Belle and Red with the children.

##

At dinner that evening there was a lot less tension. Rumple sat most of the time just listening to the conversation but occasionally would insert his wit into the conversation that would send the group into fits of laughter. It was a joyous occasion and felt more like a group of friends getting together then people preparing for war.

While everyone was finishing up their dessert, Belle went to check to make sure Snow and Charming's room had been prepared. Once checking the room Belle started heading back to the main hall. However as she passed Rumple's work room she noticed the door was open. Despite being forbidden in the room Alea would sometimes get into the work room to play. As Belle went to close the door, she saw one of Alea's balls under the table. She crossed the room and grabbed it. As she turned to leave she noticed a wooden trunk with it's lid slightly ajar. She walked over and pulled the lid open to check and make sure that Alea hadn't stuffed a toy in it. She reached and pushed things around to make sure all was in order. Just as she was withdrawing her hand, her nail caught on something. She tugged to free it and gasped as the bottom of the trunk came up with it. The trunk had a false bottom. She tilted her head to see what was under it without having to take it all the way out. There in the darkness laid Rumple's dagger, the one he had used to claim the Dark One's power. She gasped when she saw it. Rumple had told her the story about the dagger, about how the person who has it has the power to control the Dark One. She started righting the trunk as a plan began taking shape in her mind.

##

Rumple was having the most amazing dream. In it he was tied to the bed. Belle stood fully clothed holding his dagger, so she had complete control of him. No escape for him this time. The dream must have been caused by Belle wanting to go right to sleep at bed time. That was rare but he always respected her wishes. So they had curled up together and fallen asleep. He grinned and reached for her in his sleep. Well, that is tried to reach for her. Rumple's eyes opened wide as he realized that this was not a dream and he really _was _tied to the bed and Belle really _did _have his dagger.

His voice was full of false calm as betrayed by his fasting golding skin, he asked "What are you doing?"

Belle grinned at him and approached the bed. She sat down next to him and stroked his chest. "You remember all those years ago you taught me a lesson and then I tried to respond in kind but was unable to carry it out the whole way because you got yourself out of your bonds with magic? Yeah, that's not going to happen this time." She laid the dagger on the bedside table, her fingers gently caressing it. "Now, let's have some fun." she said mirth dancing in her eyes.

Rumple licked his lips, not sure how he felt about this. It really turned him on to have her in total and complete control, since he couldn't manage to keep it when she was around. But no one, NO ONE had ever possessed that dagger but him since he gained. It made him feel one hundred times more vulnerable that the bonds did.

"Now since I am in possession of the dagger I think that it is only fair to outline the rules, so we are on the same page. You are not to leave those bonds unless I tell you. You are also not allowed to cum until I give you permission no matter what I do to you. You may not use your magic at all, until I tell you that it is ok. Those are the rules and you, my dear must follow them."

He looked up at her. "You know I will pay you back for this, right?"

"Oh love" she said leaning close to him. "I'm counting on it."

She reached out and brushed his hair back from his face. He closed his eyes. It didn't matter how long they had been together, he still had a hard time with her seeing him up this close.

"Open your eyes." she commanded softly. He had no choice but to obey. His eyes locked with hers. "There is no fear here, no repulsion. Remember that."

He nodded. She slowly climbed still fully clothed on top of him. Her body stretched out the length of his, her hands reaching up to grasp his wrists. She nuzzled his neck, her hair trailing across his face. He breathed deeply her scent causing her to rise and fall with his chest. She lightly ran both of her hands down his arms and back up again. He groaned as her lips placed wet hot kisses along his neck. She moved down kissing him on the chest as her hands followed, now resting on his shoulders caressing him. Her tongue snaked across his chest and down to his belly causing it to quiver.

"Belle." he whispered in pleasure wishing that he could run his hands through her beautiful hair.

She laid her cheek on his stomach, her fingers lightly stroking him on the chest and belly. Her tongue resumed it's journey moving closer and closer to his throbbing cock. At the last moment she moved off to his hip, her tongue tracing hot little patterns on it. He grunted and thrust his hips upward, pulling at his bonds. She moved over and lightly traced her tongue along his shaft. He grunted louder, increasing his efforts to break free off the bonds. It didn't matter to him if he actually couldn't break the bonds. He had left sensible thinking behind the moment she touched him.

"I'm really enjoying this." she said her voice husky.

"Torturing me?" he responded hoarsely.

"Well...yes." she said batting her eye lashes at him. Despite the situation he just had to smile at her. She returned the smile, then dropped her head and took him in her mouth. He moved as she moved slowly over him, taking him in her eager mouth inch by inch. She sped up, causing an oath of curses to spring from his lips. He was teetering on the edge of a climax but knew that is where he would stay until she said different. This was the most exquisite torture he had ever experienced.

She withdrew her mouth and slowly climbed off the bed. She began unbuttoning her dress, slowly exposing her creamy white flesh to his greedy eyes. His mouth hung slack as he watched her fingers caress her own breasts. She tossed her head back and gasped as she gently pinched her nipples. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She smiled and pushed the dress down past her hips and stepped out of it. She crawled back up on the bed with him. She brought one of her breasts to his hungry mouth. He moaned loudly as he latched on to the nipple. His tongue whipped the nipple back and forth. She shuddered and drew back from him. He whimpered wanting her back in his mouth. She offered him the other nipple and he happily accepted. He drove his tongue round and round her nipple, her body twitched in time with his movements. She drew her breast back from him.

She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "You remember how you pleasured yourself in front of me? That drove me wild. Let's see what it does to you."

She kissed him soundly on his mouth and then straddled his stomach. She placed on hand between his legs behind her and leaned back so Rumple could clearly see her hot moist cunt. She ran her fingers lightly across her clit, shuddering and gasping at the sensation. She slowly sunk two fingers inside herself, then pulled them back out so Rumple could see the moistness on them. Rumple growled deep in his throat, yanking upon his bonds again. She sunk inside herself and moaned.

"Is this where you want to be Rumple?" she pumped her little sex a bit faster, her chest heaving.

"Damn it, Belle!" he roared in frustration. "When I get free from these bonds I am going to fuck you so hard, neither one of us will be able to walk for a week!"

His threat pushed her over the edge. Pounding her hand into herself, her body tensed all over as her moisture spilled onto his stomach. She shuddered and collapsed forward on to his chest. She took a moment to compose herself, then brought her throbbing sex over his hard cock. She slowly slid down on him grunting as she did.

"You may cum now." She said with a smile.

"No." he said, his voice deep with longing. "Release me."

She looked into his eyes and froze. His look told her that he was going to make good on his threat. A thrill ran through her body.

She took a deep breath and said "Rumple, I release you."

He brought his hands both down snapping the bonds as if they were mere threads. His fingers sunk into her hips as he lifted her slightly. His hips slammed upward so hard had he not had a hold of her she would have been thrown from him. He pumped in and out of her his eyes locked with hers. His hands gripped her hips hard as he shouted his release. His body shuddered over and over as his orgasm seemed to last forever. Once his climax ended he flipped her over so she was under him.

"I'm going to put my dagger back_ somewhere else_" Belle chuckled at this "and then I am coming back for you. Don't expect to get any sleep tonight." With that he kissed her and disappeared with his dagger in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N So sorry, sorry! I got locked out of my account and was just able to get back in. Here is the next chapter, my dears!**_

_I believe the children are our future  
>Teach them well<br>And let them lead the way  
>Show them all the beauty<br>They possess inside _

_Greatest Love of All-Whitney Houston_

_###_

The sun was just starting to rise when a throughway satisfied Rumple sagged against an equally satisfied but exhausted Belle. They laid there together enjoying the silence and each others heart beats. Finally, Rumple broke the silence.

"Tonight was so enjoyable for me but also a bit frightening." he murmured brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"Frightening? Why?" Belle inquired.

"Well, since I took possession of the dagger no one else has gotten their hands on it. While I trust you completely my dear it was still a strange feeling. Though I am not saying I did not enjoy the, um effects."

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you? Belle said, her blue eyes wide with worry.

"No, no love. It's just when you are always the one with the power, well not having it can be a frightening place."

Belle sighed into his chest. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin." she said dreamily.

"Ah dear Belle I love you more than you know." And with that the content couple fell asleep.

###

Several hours later as the sun loomed in the noon sky, a debate was going on between the inhabitants of the castle.

Red looked from Nova to Snow, then back to Nova. " I think we should do it. I'm too worried. I can't wait anymore."

"And I think we shouldn't. Things could get very awkward and embarrassing if we do and you are wrong. Everything looks ok and in place." Prince Charming and Grumpy nodded their agreement.

"But what if things aren't ok? What will we do then?" Snow asked, looking concerned.

"But they are. I'm sure of it." Prince Charming paired.

Nova wrung her hands nervously and looked at Grumpy. Grumpy gave her a small smile and shrugged helplessly.

Just then the door opened, a glowing Rumple and a sheepish but happy Belle walked arm and arm into the room.

"I told you they were ok." said Prince Charming as Red dashed across the room to gather a very surprised Belle in her arms.

"Are you two ok? Are you ill? We weren't concerned when you first didn't come down to breakfast, but it kept getting later and later and I was afraid that something had happened to you. I wanted to check on you but the men wouldn't let us."

"Thank you for that." Rumple whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Prince Charming chuckled and nodded.

"Are you ok?" Red asked her friend again, drawing back to fully inspect Belles face. "Oh! Your face is so flushed. Do you have a fever? Maybe we should send for a doctor."

Belles face flushed an even deeper color. "We just, um slept in, is all."

"Oh..." Red said looking confused, then realization colored her features. "Oh!"

She shifted side to side suddenly uncomfortable. "Wow...um...I'm sorry...I was just worried-"

"I think we are all a little on edge with her out there. It's quite all right. Shall we have a brunch, Love?" Rumple said giving a light tug to Belles arm. Belle nodded and with that they went in search of a meal.

###

Just as Rumple and Belle were finishing up their meal, the sounds of paws in the snow and yips from the wolves rose up from the courtyard. Everyone quickly hurried to the window to see what the noise was. There in the snow stood four wolves, the largest with what looked like a giant sac in it's mouth. Rumple rushed from the window, down the stairs and out in the counrtyard, Belle, Snow, Charming, and Red on his heals.

"What do you have there?" Rumple said looking warily at the sac. He took two steps back as the sac started moving. His arms coming up to keep the rest back.

The wolf bowed his head and dropped the sac. The sac rolled a few feet then opened to reveal that it wasn't a sac at all, but a cloak. And out of the cloak sprang a small blond angry child.

"You better keep your icky, slobbery mouth off me critter! Next time you won't get the drop on me!" the child shrieked her face red with fury.

"Emma?!" Snow asked, her eyes wide.

"Hello, Mom, Dad." the child said looking sheepishly at Snow and Charming.

"Emma, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Charming asked.

"I told you I wanted to come. You and Mom never let me have any fun! And I rode my horse." she said sticking out her bottom lip, pouting.

"Oh young lady you are in a lot, and I do mean a lot of trouble! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be here right now! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? How did you sneak away from the castle?" Snow said wrapping her arms around her six year old daughter.

"I'm sorry Mama, I really am. But I wanted to be with you guys! And I can help fight. You know how good I am with a sword. And the guards were easy to sneak past, but um, I think they will be here soon. I am not real good at covering my trail."

Charming wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife. "Emma, I know that you want to be with us and you want to help. But this is a very dangerous place to be. If it wasn't we would have brought you with us." he shifted his eyes to meet Snow's. "Now what do we do?"

"Um well, it's probably not safe to send her back right now. She is more than welcome to stay with the children in the nursery. Rumple has that magically locked up tight so she would be safe there." Belle said hesitantly.

"Oh please mama, please, please, please! Wait, did you say other children?" Emma said turning to look at Belle.

"Yes, I did." Belle replied throwing an apologetic look at Snow and Charming.

"Hi!" A new voice entered the courtyard. Alea rushed out to see the new arrival. Her eyes grew large when she spied the little girl hugging Charming and Snow. She ran over and grabbed Emma's hand.

"I'm Alea. Do you want to come play with me? Come inside and meet my friend! We have lots of fun stuff to play with."

"Can I? Please?" Emma asked Snow and Charming.

"I suppose so." Charming said with a sigh.

The two girls ran off, giggling and holding hands.

"Feisty little thing, isn't she?" Rumple said with a cackle.

"You could say that." Charming answered.

"Belle's right. It's really not safe to send her back. Are you sure that you can keep the children safe?" Snow said her eyes burning into Rumple's.

"I give you my word." he replied with a sweeping bow.

"Well, then I guess we have little choice." Snow said, heading back to the castle.

_**A/N Sorry this is soooo short after such a long wait but I wanted to get it up before my daughter gets home from school! More coming soon! I promise!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/n So ahead we go and back on track. More chapters rolling out...where will our dear hero's find themselves next?**_

_It would help me to know  
>Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?<br>Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
>But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side <em>

_Love is a Battlefield-Pat __Benatar_

##

Alea, Sebastian, and Emma were happily playing together in the nursery under the watchful eye of Amelia. The adults were gathered in the great hall as the sun went down on the dark castle.

Lyall strode into the hall with a small smile on his lips. After greeting Red with a kiss, he joined the others at the fire.

"So it seems that we have a little visitor with us now." he said not looking at either Snow or Charming.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Snow said with a small sigh.

"But we seem to missing one other visitor. Any sign on Cinderella?" Grumpy asked.

"None that we found. After Emma came we searched out the woods a good piece away looking for the royal guard. We found nothing." Lyall answered.

"I'm really a bit worried." Red said, a frown knitting her brow. "They should have been here by now."

"So what do we do?" Belle asked.

"We wait. Give them another day or so. Then we go from there." Charming said.

The room filled with silence as each person became lost in their thoughts.

##

The Evil Queen laugh, congratulating herself on her amazing capture. Cinderella, her prince and their royal guard were now locked up tight as could be in her old palace. It was a streak of dumb luck that she came upon them when she had. She had just finished gathering up a few of her old, very loyal guards who had escaped the attack by Rumpelstiltskin and the wolf pack when she came upon the precession. With her powers being stronger than ever it was so very easy to capture them all and whisk them to her palace. She grinned to herself when she thought about the destruction she would wrought upon those in the dark castle. She made herself comfortable not terribly far from Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Tomorrow, she thought to herself. Just one more day...

##

As day revealed itself from night the Evil Queen stood and stretched, excitement making her blood rush through her veins. Today is the day, she thought mentally rubbing her hands together. Ok so first I will-

Her thoughts we suddenly cut off by a small hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to find a vision in green.

"Tinkerbell, what do you want?" Regina huffed, not at all happy with the intrusion.

"Regina, I know what you are planning and I can't let you do this. This will set events in motion that you will not be able to control. What you are about do to here will not only hurt them, but will hurt everyone in our realm. I am sorry, Regina. I know that you think you want this, but really deep down, you don't."

"What the hell are you going on about? And I certainly see no way that you can stop me. Run along little pixie. Go find some fairies to play with." she said with a dismissive gesture.

"As I said Regina I am sorry, but one day you will thank me." Tinkerbell said taking a step towards Regina. Regina saw a clear crystal in Tinkerbell's hand right before Tinkerbell plunged her hand into Regina's chest. Regina's mouth dropped open, her arms flying wide as she could feel all her power being drained from her. She tried to move but she was frozen in place. Tinkerbell withdrew her hand, the crystal now black. Regina staggered a few steps back, in shock over what had just happened.

"My magic?! What have you done? Where is my magic? Give it back now!" Regina screamed at Tinkerbell.

"I'm sorry Regina but I can't do that. Not yet, anyway. I know you don't believe me, but one day you will thank me."

"I don't need magic to take care of you, little pixie. And I won't thank you because you will be dead!" Regina growled advancing on the pixie.

"I don't think so, Regina." Tinkerbell said with a smirk as a horse and rider came galloping quick towards them. Before Regina had time to react the rider grabbed her and unceremoniously hoisted her up across the pommel of the saddle.

"Thank you!" Tinkerbell yell at the rider. "Take her to the cabin just down the road. I will come in a few days after she has had some time to cool down. Do you think you can handle her ok?"

"We should be fine." the rider said giving Tinkerbell a smile.

Tinkerbell smiled and headed towards the dark castle.

##

Regina blinked in shock as she found herself looking at her captures boot and the ground. She was laid over the saddle like a bag of wheat. Anger started coloring her features as she struggled to pull herself up to get a look at who had taken her. Who dare do this to me? She thought, her rage building. As she wiggled about she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"That's enough. You don't want to fall and get hurt."

Regina froze. The voice flowed over her like smooth velvet. It was familiar but at the same time completely foreign. Her heart beat a little faster at the sound.

"Now if you can be a good girl, I will sit you up." The voice said, the hand still firmly on her back.

It took Regina a moment to digest his words. Good girl! She thought enraged.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she growled, renewing her struggles. "Do you have any idea the things I could do to you?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, I know who you are and I know that you can do nothing at all to me as Tinkerbell took your magic. Now are you going to be a good girl or are you going to ride over the pommel the whole way to the cabin? That just can't be comfortable."

In answer, Regina flung a hand back in an attempt to hit the man. She only connected with air.

The man let out a sigh. "Suit yourself." he said, before moving his horse into a trot.

Regina bounced helplessly along, the ride too jerky for her to get her barrings. The man watched as she bobbed on the side of the saddle like a rag doll until he couldn't take it any more. Before Regina knew what was happening she was sitting upright in the saddle, in front of the man, his arm locked around her waist.

"Stubborn woman." he growled close to her ear, his hot breath making her breath catch in her throat. "I am to take you and keep you until you calm down, not harm you or allow harm to come to you. I will be your protector and caregiver for the next several days. If you remain stubborn, then we shall remain together for some time I fear. Not that I mind taking care of a beautiful woman, quite the contrary but something tells me that you are going to be more than a little bit of a handful."

"You have no idea." Regina whispered in return. "Who are you, this man who thinks he is strong enough to keep me captive?" she asked, her words coming out softly with none of the strength she intended.

"My name, fair lady is Robin Hood." And with that he sent his horse into a gallop.

##

The pixie quietly walked through the courtyard, her magic keeping her hidden from the wolf pack near by. She entered the dark castle and was met by Nova.

"Oh, Tinkerbell it's you." Nova said with the sound of relief in her voice, giving Tinkerbell a hug.

"Were you afraid it was Blue?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Well yes I was, but I suppose it won't take her long to notice I am gone." Nova sad sadly. "I know I shouldn't have left, but well can you keep a secret?"

Tink nodded.

"I love Grumpy and want to help him and his friends. Blue says fairies are not made to love, not like the love I have for Grumpy. That I should forget my feelings, but Tinkerbell I can't. He is all I can think about." she said tears swimming in her eyes.

"I don't think that it is fair that Blue asks you to give up love. What do she know about love? Nothing at all. I also think that it is unfair that she would not help him and his friends. That's why I am here. To help. Can we go talk to the others? I would like to tell everyone what I have done."

Nova tilted her head in asking. "Of course, Tink. You have me very curious now. Let's go upstairs and gather everyone."

Arm and arm the fairy and the pixie headed up the steps.

##

Once everyone was gathered around the hearth in the great hall, Tinkerbell stood up and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"I saw what Regina was planning on doing and I saw what would happen if she was successful. I am very sorry that Blue would offer you no assistance. But I am here to help. If what I have done plays out the way I believe it will than all shall be well." Tink said not really telling them anything.

"What have you done?" Rumple said, his patience wearing thin.

"Well, um, you see I have found something very special for Regina. I have sent her off with this special, um thing. But before doing that I removed her magic."

"How the hell did you do that?" Rumple asked more than a little worried. If this mere slip of a pixie could remove Regina's magic, could she remove his as well?

"With this." Tinkerbell said revealing the now blackened crystal.

Rumple gasped. "I thought that was just a myth."

"No, no it's not. I have it and will keep it safe." she said making the crystal disappear.

"I could lock it up somewhere, for safe keeping you understand. " Rumple said his eyes glittering with the thought of the power the crystal now housed.

"I don't think so." Tinkerbell said, looking at him nervously.

Belle jabbed Rumple in the ribs with her elbow and gave him a frown.

"What?" he said trying to save face. "I just want to keep it safe." he declared innocently.

"Right." said Belle with a smirk.

"So how did you see what would happen?" Nova asked, hesitantly.

"Well, I looked into the scrying waters." Tinkerbell replied.

"But that's forbidden!" Nova gasped.

"I know it is, but I just felt so bad. Grumpy was there begging for help and Blue wouldn't help. Do you know that she didn't even bother to look into the waters to see what would happen? It was like she didn't even care. She always thinks she know best. But I don't think that is true. No, I know that isn't true." Tinkerbell replied fiercely.

"So what is this thing that you sent Regina off with?" Red asked from Lyall's side.

"Well you see, " Tinkerbell said pacing into front of the hearth. "I did something else that was forbidden. I borrowed some pixie dust."

Nova gasped and shuddered. "Tinkerbell..."

"I know, Nova but it's for a very good cause. It's for love. I used the pixie dust to find Regina's true love. And that is the "thing" that I sent her off with."

Everyone stared at Tinkerbell in stunned silence.

After a few moments, Snow asked her eyebrows arched in disbelief. "Regina has a true love?"

Tinkerbell nodded.

"I find that hard to believe. Who could love her?" Charming asked, genuinely confused.

"Everyone deserves love, Charming. Everyone in this room should know that. From monsters to fairies everyone should have a chance to find happiness. Even Regina." Tinkerbell replied, her voice pleading for them to understand.

Once again the room returned to silence as everyone pondered her words.

"Who is her true love?" Snow said, finally breaking the silence.

"The man with the lion tattoo." Tink replied. Everyone just continued to look at her. "I believe his name is Robin Hood." she sighed.

Belle looked at Rumple questioningly. Rumple nodded.

"I thought that Robin Hood had a wife? We saw him a few years back in the forest with her. He stole Rumple's wand to heal her while she was pregnant with their child." Belle said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Well he did and while the wand healed her enough to give birth, the magic wasn't enough to keep her alive. She passed shortly after giving birth to their son." Tink said sadly.

"Oh how terrible." Belle said grimacing.

"So now Robin is without and wife and Rolland is without a mother." Tink said.

"Do you really think her getting involved with a man with a child is such a good idea?" Snow asked, her eyes darkening. "After all she really didn't make a very good step mother for me."

"Look, I understand how you feel, but you must trust me on this. I have seen what the future holds."

"The future is always changing, Dearie." Rumple said with a little laugh. "Nothing is written in stone."

"But I looked in the waters." Tinkerbell protested.

"Even the waters can be wrong. You see, the thing about seeing into the future, especially for the untrained," he said, casting her a disdainful look, "is that you only see what the future holds as long as nothing changes. Everyone has free will, Dearie. I think that should be obvious to you since you are here and not holed up in a flower somewhere. The future is ever changing."

"Well then, I guess we will just have to keep our fingers crossed." Tink said giving Rumple a defiant look hands on her hips.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N Well, yeah I am going there! I hope you are a Outlaw/Queen fan...if not then just skip those parts, but I for one am and so very thrilled that Regina is getting a true love. But nothing is ever easy in love and war...**_

_I know it's the final breath I'm taking  
>If I let you win<br>So I cannot be the one forgiving  
>Or I'm giving in<em>

_Fight Me-Xandria_

_##_

Robin stopped his horse outside of a small cabin. Smoke drifted lazily from the chimney. Regina quickly kicked her leg over the horse's head and slid down the side, attempting to make a run for it. She only made it a few steps when two powerful arms wrapped around her waist. She was hauled roughly backward against the man's chest.

"Now dear Queen, this can be an easy, peaceful tine for us or you can make this difficult. I do not wish to hold a fair lady in bondage but I will do what is required of me. Make no mistake of that." Robin said tightening his grip.

"And I will do what I need to do as well." Regina said through clenched teeth, struggling to get loose. "You have no idea what you have done and you have no idea what I will do."

"Have it your way." Robin said with a sigh.

He quickly whirled her around, catching both of her gloved hands in his one large strong one. He wrapped a rope around them, neatly tying it tight.

He gave a small tug on the rope. "There now that should do it." He said drawing his eyes up to hers.

The moment their eyes met, time stood still. The sounds of the forest fading away. Nothing seem to move as they stared into each others eyes. There was a pull between them, magical in it's own right. Regina's heart beat increased as her throat went dry. Robin's breath caught in his throat as he lost himself in the Queen's eyes. He felt both paralyzed and trapped in them. Regina slowly started moving, not of her own free will but by some kind of draw toward him. Robin felt it too and began lowering his head towards her, everything moving in slow motion.

Then, his horse sneezed.

Robin and Regina jumped apart both looking around, each trying to figure out what had just happened. Robin was the first to regain his senses.

"Ahem, ok now this should kept you secure." Robin said, his voice sounding weak even to his own ears. He straighten his throat again in an attempt to strengthen it. "Come now. It's time for dinner." he said turning his back on the raven haired Queen.

Regina stood rooted to the spot. What was that? She wondered her eyes wide. What had just happened? She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She felt a little tug on the bonds around her wrists. That cleared her wits fast and reminded her of who and where she was. With a grunt she pulled hard on the rope. To her frustration Robin held the rope strong, her tug not even making him stagger.

"Look, you are no longer the all powerful Queen. You are just a woman, now. And as a normal woman you will be hungry and cold very soon. I have no desire to play a silly tug of war game that you will just lose anyway. Either come with me or if you prefer I can toss you over my shoulder and carry you in. The choice is yours." Robin said over his shoulder, not trusting himself to look at her.

Regina gasped at his threat, dropping her gaze to the forest floor. She knew that he was right and she knew that she had no choice but to follow him. She stomped her foot in a childish display of frustration, then proceeded to walk behind him.

Robin bit back the quip that rose to his lips. No reason to kick a lady when she is down, he thought as he lead her into the cabin.

Once inside, Regina looked around the cabin in horror. It was a peasant cabin! One large room, that's all it was. It was clean but all the furnishings were rustic and bare. Not at all anything close to the gorgeous and plush offers at her palace. She sagged against a wall. How am I suppose to stay here, she thought.

"Come, come now Regina. It's not so bad. Have some stew. You'll feel better." He said spooning some stew into two bowls.

"First of all," Regina said drawing herself off of the wall. "You will not refer to me in such familiar terms. You may call me Queen or you may call me your majesty. Second of all I am not some common peasant and I do not eat stew!" Her eyes glowered at him from across the room.

To her further ire, he laughed. And laughed and laughed, until tears rolled down his cheeks. He placed his hand on the table, bent over slightly and tried to get a hold of himself.

"R-e-g-i-n-a," he said slowly, snickering. "You don't seem to understand the weight of your current situation. You have no magic. No one likes or respects you. No one is going to rescue you or help you. Quite the contrary. If word got out that you are without magic I am certain that you would meet a painful end. I will refer to you as Regina as you are not my Queen. And you will eat what is put in front of you or you will go hungry. Now stop this childish nonsense. Come have some stew and let's try to get along."

In response, Regina turned her back to him. This only made Robin burst out into a new round of laughter.

"Have it your way." he grinned sitting down by the hearth to enjoy his stew.

As time passed and Regina stood by the wall away from the fire, she began to get cold. Soon she was shivering.

"Alright." Robin said with a sigh sounding as if he were admonishing a naughty child. "Enough of this. You are not going to be able to escape from me if you are sick and weak from hunger."

Regina closed her eyes, quietly grateful that Robin gave her a way out of the mess she made while still allowing her to save face. Taking a deep breath she turned around to face him.

"I suppose you are right. Fine, I will come over by the fire and try some of your stew." Stiffly she made her way across the room and next to Robin.

She flinched slightly as Robin's hands reach for her throat.

"I'm only untying your cloak, Regina. You have no reason to fear me." His voice soft as a carress.

He quickly untied her cloak, slowly pulling it off her shoulders and tossing it on the back of a nearby chair. He set her bowl of stew on the table.

"How am I to eat with my hands bound?" Regina asked, presenting her hands to him looking at him through lowered lashes.

"Well, I suppose I could feed you." Robin said merrily.

Regina's eyes flew wide, her head jerking up at such a suggestion causing Robin to burst into laughter again.

Robin twisted his mouth into a small smirk. "Only joking." he said, withdrawing a large key from the pocket in his shirt. He walked over to the door and locked it with the key, disappearing the key back into the pocket.

"There. No I can untie you and you can eat and warm yourself by the fire." He said his hands reaching for hers.

He quickly untied the rope, then removed her gloves. He touched her hand intending to lead her over to the fire. A tingling sensation shot between them at the touch. Robin quickly released her hand, looking down at their hands, confused.

Regina jumped back slightly at the feeling, her eyes also on their hands, equally as confused.

"Um Static?" Robin said, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, that must be it." Regina said taking a deep breath. She quickly seated herself at the table. She carefully tried the stew, certain that it was going to taste horrid. To her surprise it was delightful and she was ravenous. She quickly wolfed down the stew.

Robin looked at her with wide eyes. "Hungry, Regina?" he asked amused.

Regina looked at her empty bowl, embarrassed. "I guess I must have been."

"Would you like more?"

"No, thank you." Regina said ducking her head.

"Tea, perhaps?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

While Robin set about making them tea, Regina found it hard to bare the silence. Something about him was making her...comfortable. She didn't like it one bit.

"So you're Robin Hood, are you? The one that robs from the rich and gives to the poor?" she said a note of superiority in her voice.

"The very same." he said placing a steaming cup of tea in front of her. "Now, do go slow on this. Lest you burn yourself."

"So how does that work exactly? How much do you keep? You must be quite rich by now." she said ignoring his dig.

He chuckled deep in his throat, the sound making Regina squirm slightly in her chair.

"I don't keep any. It works by myself and my band of merry men, taking from those who have too much and giving to those who don't have enough. People shouldn't be wealthy when others starve. Especially children."

"So how do you and these men of yours survive? And why would you do that? Seems silly if you ask me." she said, slowly sipping her tea.

"We live off the land, Regina. As to why, it's simple. We don't like to see people suffer." he said, pausing to take a drink of his tea.

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion. She shook her head and stopped trying to figure it out.

"Well, that does explain why I have never seen you in my kingdom. I take very good care of my people. What?" she said.

Robin's mouth hung open in shock. "You can't be serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am serious. What exactly do you mean by that?" she growled, looking offended.

"Regina, your people are terrified of you. And I have been to your kingdom many times to help your people. You have never seen me there because there is no one there to steal from. All your subjects are poor and scared. I have been there simply to deliver goods to the poorest in your land."

"My people love me." Regina said, her voice coming out meek and soft.

"No, Regina. You people are afraid of you. None of them love you." Robin said, his voice soft and sad.

They both sat in silence lost in their own thoughts.

My people hate me? Regina thought. How can that be? I know that I get mad sometimes and do some things I shouldn't but don't they know deep down that I love them? Regina's eyes were fixed on the table, a faraway look on her face.

Robin studied her in the silence. She was quite beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Did she really not know that her people were afraid of her? Did she really think that they loved her? Robin didn't understand how she could come to that conclusion, but denial is a power thing. His eyes took in each of her features, finally settling on her full, red lips. He studied them wondering what it would be life to taste those beautiful lips, to trace her scar with his tongue, to slowly probe past them into her full mouth...

Robin hastily jumped up from the table as if he had hit by a bolt of lightening. Regina snapped back to the present. Robin quickly turned from her and began stirring the fire, intend on hiding the bulge in his breeches.

"It's getting late, Regina. We should sleep. You make take the bed over there. I will bed down here by the fire." Robin said his voice tight.

Regina look at him, wondering what had caused his change in mood. Deciding that she didn't care she quietly made her way over to the bed and laid down, turning her back on him. Soon her even breathing told him that she was asleep. He walked slowly to the other side of the room where he could get a good look at her. What was going on with him? He wondered. Was he insane? He had seen beautiful women before but never had this kind of reaction to them. As he took in her dainty features he could feel his breeches tightening across his groin. With a huff, he turned and stalked to the cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot. He downed it quickly and without casting her another glance, he threw a blanket down by the fire. Making himself as comfortable as possible, he drifted into a fitful sleep.

##

As the sun rose up over the dark castle, Snow stood looking out the window deep lines of concern on her face.

Belle placed her hand on Snow's shoulder. "I know you are worried and if they haven't arrived by this evening, we will go out to look for them."

"Why not till this evening?" Snow asked her voice thick with concern.

"Once the sun sets all the wolves will transform into men. We can cover more ground that way and communication will be easier. Don't worry, we will find them."

"I hope so." Snow said doubtfully.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N Alright, my lovelies, you asked for it so here it is! The next update! Hope you enjoy!**_

_I can't offer you a lifeline  
>But I will catch you when you fall<br>I can't guarantee the future  
>I can't promise much at all <em>

_Drawn to You-S Club 8_

##

The moon was high over head when Regina awoke. She looked around, at first confused by her surroundings. Her eyes danced around the dimly light room until they landed on Robin Hood's sleeping form. She sucked in a wild breath, seeing his handsome form bathed in the dying fire light. Her eyes raked his strong face, her insides warming. He was very handsome, she noted. More handsome than she had thought previously. Her eyes traveled down to his shoulders and across his broad chest. Her face started to flush but she didn't notice. Her eyes continued their journey down his arms to his strong hands. She once again wondered about the sensation they both felt when he touched her hands. She had agreed with him that it was static but deep down she knew better. Static could surprise you and sometimes hurt and while this feeling had surprised her, it had not hurt at all. Actually the feeling had been quiet pleasant and traveled her whole body, something that static doesn't do. She grimaced and fell back on the bed. Something apparently had happened to her when Tinkerbell took her magic. _He _was her enemy. _He _was keeping her here against her will. Something strange was going on inside her head. She had no intentions of hanging around to find out what.

Quite as a mouse she slid off the bed and made her way over to his sleeping form. He was laying on his back, his arms at his sides. Regina carefully crept up next to him, her eyes watching the rise and fall of his chest. His strong, muscular che-stop it! Regina mentally yelled at herself. Keep yourself on task! Her hand slowly reached out to the pocket he kept the key in, her wides eyes on him looking for any signs of stirring.

Little did Regina know but Robin awoke the moment that she sat up in bed. It had been a real struggle for him to keep his breathing even as he could feel her eyes all over him. Every place her eyes touched had warmed and left a trail. He fought to not reach for her when she came to his side. When Tinkerbell had asked for his help, _this _was not what he had in mind. A little guarding for a few days, no problem. But _this_ was too much. But a promise was a promise. He felt more than saw Regina's hand stretch out towards his body. It was all he could do not to raise up to meet it. Then he realized what she was doing.

"Fair maiden." he said popping up right causing Regina to recoil and give a small scream. "What on are you doing?"

Regina sat back on her ankles glaring at him. "Well I would think that to even the simplest of person it would be obvious that I am _trying _to escape."

Robin ran a hand through his hair as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Regina I wish that you would understand escape is something that you aren't going to be doing. You must stay until Tinkerbell returns. And right now this is the safest place you can be. Please don't make me tie you up again."

Regina said nothing but continued to glare at him.

"Now go back to bed." Robin said grumpily.

"I'll do no such thing. I am not sure who you think you are, but I certainly don't take commands from a commoner." Regina answered shifting her glare to the floor.

"Well then," Robin said flipped the blanket back. "Would you rather join me by the fire?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Robin wished he could take them back not certain what had caused him to say such a thing.

But it did the trick. Regina quickly scrambled from the floor and back up into the bed.

"I'm sorry, Regina." Robin said across the darkness. "That was very uncalled for."

Silence met his words.

##

Snowflakes fell softly from the night sky as all the adults gathered at the gates of the dark castle. Outside the gates wolf-men gathered, preparing for the search. Belle and Rumple stood off to the side, quietly talking.

"Why can't I go?" Belle begged, her eyes full of tears.

Rumple pulled her into his embrace and kissed her on the top of the head. "Because it may be very dangerous. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. You are my everything, Belle. I need to know that you are here and you are safe."

"But I can fight. You know that I can. I can help!" Belle cried.

"I know you can, Belle and that's another reason I need you here. I need someone here that I know will stop at nothing to protect the children. Please Belle, don't make this any hard on me than it already is." Rumple said, his voice thick.

Belle nodded. As Lyall gave Rumple the sign that all was ready, Rumple cupped Belle's face in his hands. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, not caring that the whole courtyard was watching. Belle wrapped her arm's around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. They broke the kiss and just rested their foreheads against each other, both lightly panting in the cold winter air. Rumple kissed her nose than spun away to join the others. Belle struggled to keep her tears from falling.

Red came over and put her arm around Belle. "They have always come back to us. This time will be no different."

"How can you be so sure?" Belle asked, sniffling.

Red had no answer. Snow came over and hugged Red, then hugged Belle.

"Don't worry, we will keep him safe." she whispered in Belle's ear.

Belle gave her a small smile and a nod.

Nova, Grumpy, and Trilox joined Red and Belle at the gate. They watched the group ride away off to try and find out what happened to Cinderella.

"Ok ladies," Nova said brightly. "You know being a fairy I never got to have any sleepovers or anything. How about we have a sleepover?"

Red and Belle looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Well, you know like doing each others hair, talking about guys, playing games. Things like that." Nova said hopefully.

Red and Belle both smiled at the idea.

"Why not?" Belle said taking a deep breath.

"Sounds like fun." Red agreed.

"Oh boy." Grumpy said to Trilox. "Um, you don't think they are going to want to do our hair, do you?"

"One can never be too sure with women. Better make ourselves scare. " Trilox said in mock horror.

With that he and Grumpy vanished back in to the castle, the women fast on their heals.

##

It was a restless night for both Robin and Regina. Robin rose with the sun and busied himself by making breakfast.

Regina slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of bowls and pans clattering. Robin muttered an oath, stilling the noise markers then went back to the task at hand. Regina sighed and relaxed on the bed, taking in Robin's shirtless form. She could see him doing this in her palace, making her breakfast. With that thought she jerked upright. What in the hell did that pixie do to her?

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, frowning in concern.

"Yes, I ah forgot where I was for a moment. What are you doing?" she asked trying to get her heart rate under control.

"Well I would think that even to the simplest person it would be obvious that I am making breakfast." he mocked with a chuckle.

"Very funny." Regina said swinging her feet to the floor. She crossed the room and looked at the items he had on the table. "Eggs? Great, more peasant food." she said with a grimace.

"You can always go hungry, Regina. I certainly won't beg you to eat my cooking."

"No, I have to keep my strength up so I will be ready to go when I escape and make no mistake, I will." Regina said sitting down at the table, poking at an egg.

"Well, then you made my decision quite a bit easier, dear lady. Thank you." Robin said with a sweeping bow. Then he pulled his shirt on.

"Your decision to let me go?" Regina asked hopefully.

"No." Robin said. "The decision of what to do with you when I go hunting after breakfast. Dinner is not going to just throw itself at the door."

"It would if I had my magic back." Regina grumbled.

"Even if I wanted to help you with that, _which I don't, _I couldn't." Robin said, dropping the eggs into a pan and placing the pan into a grill in the hearth.

"So while I am out hunting I will be leaving you here, alone. But you _will _be locked in. I was deciding whether I should take you or leave you here, but I think it would be safer for me to leave you here."

He placed some eggs on both their plates. He handed Regina's her as well as a cup of tea.

"And what am I going to do in this hovel while you are out playing in the woods?" she asked with a sneer.

"Well, do you knit?" Robin asked before forking a load of eggs to his mouth.

"Are you mad?" Regina asked taken aback.

"I suppose then you could just sit by the fire and relax. Something that is probably equally as foreign to you. But try it. You may enjoy it."

The rest of their meal passed in silence. Robin arose and gathered his hunting gear. Regina chewed the inside of her lip as Robin headed for the door.

"Robin, wait!" Regina said standing up quickly. "What if something happens to you? No one knows that I'm here." The reality of how powerless she was finally crashing down upon her.

"Tinkerbell does." he said simply. Then he walked out the door, firmly shutting and locking it.

##

Five girls sat on the rug in front of the hearth at the dark castle. Emma was telling everyone a story. Alea was braiding Emma's long golden locks and behind her was Belle, who was braiding her long auburn tresses. Behind her was Red, braiding Belle's long beautiful hair. And finally Nova sat braiding Red's long, silky dark hair. As Emma finished her story everyone clapped.

"Ok ladies, everyone's hair is done and now it is getting late. Time to find Sebastian then off to bed with you." Emma and Alea happily scamper off with Amelia to go look for Sebastian.

"That's was fun." Belle grinned.

"Yes, it was. Great idea, Nova." Red said.

"Oh well thank you. I thought it was fun too. Once the children are in bed, what do you think we should do next?"

"Well we could tell spooooooky stories." Belle said holding a candle under her chin to make her features look scary.

"Or we could play pranks on Trilox and Grumpy." Red suggested with a grin.

"I think we should do all that and more! But let's get the kids to bed first." Nova said laughing.

The three women giggled their way to the nursery.

##

Regina sat at the table alone in the cabin trying to figure out what to do with herself. She had already tried to force the door open with no luck and there was nothing that she could find that would unlock it. She knew breaking a window would be futile as Robin was most likely near enough to hear and would capture her quite quickly. In frustration she jumped up from the table spilling the rest of her cold tea down her dress.

"Damn it." she growled. Now what? She grabbed a small towel and blotted but the tea had already soaked down to her skin. She walked over to Robin's pack and grabbed a large cotton shirt she had tossed out of it when she was looking for tools to get out of cabin. She quickly striped off the dress and dawned on the shirt. The shirt was long, reaching just above her knee. The dress had pulled several of the pins holding her up hair lose, so she grabbed a hair brush from his pack and sat down by the fire to brush her hair. She removed the rest of the pins and brushed out her long black hair, sighing as she did so. The shirt was quite comfortable and occasionally she would catch a whiff of wood smoke and pine coming from the shirt. She finished brushing her hair and set the brush aside. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared into the fire. Soon the fire made her drowsy, so she laid down upon the blanket that Robin slept on the previous night. The last thought to pass her sleepy mind was how delightful the blanket smelled, then sleep over took her.

##

Robin returned with two freshly cleaned and skinned rabbits in his hunting pack. He unlocked the door and walked in fully expecting Regina to be sitting at the table. His eyes roamed the room quickly, hoping she did not figure out a way to escape. Then he saw her. Curled up in the blanket that he had slept on, wearing his shirt, her hair lose and flowing. His pack slipped from his hand. She was so very beautiful. Without realizing it, he made his way over to her sleeping form. His hand slowly reached out and caressing her cheek. The tingling sensation stole down his arm and throughout his body as Regina moaned softly in her sleep.

Regina stirred in her sleep when she felt the tingling sensation across her cheek and continue through her whole body. It was a wonderful feeling and certainly not static. She felt like she should wake up but she didn't want to leave that wonderful feeling. Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes and met the eyes of Robin. They simply stared into each others eyes, neither one making a sound. Robin caressed her cheek again and the sensation came two-fold. Robin suddenly jumped up and crossed the room desperate to put distance between them.

Regina then realize that it wasn't a dream. She quickly covered her legs with the blanket and tried to think of what to say.

"How was hunting?" her voice coming out much huskier than she intended.

"It was good, very good. I found a couple of rabbits to cook up for dinner. Though I suppose that rabbit is peasant food but you will have to make due." Robin snapped his mouth shut when he realized that he was babbling.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I spilled some tea on my dress, so I borrowed one of your shirts. I hope you don't mind."

"That is fine. Tinkerbell told me that she left some things for you here in the cabin. Maybe in that trunk next to the bed."

"What trunk?" Regina asked looking over to the bed. "I only see a night stand."

Robin grinned. "That is actually a trunk. You go pick something out and I will step out so you can change." Without another word Robin left the cabin, once again locking the door.

Regina riffled through the trunk not seeing much she liked. She finally settled on a long light blue gown with flowing sleeves. She put it on and then knocked on the door.

"You can come back when you are ready." she yelled through the door.

A few moments later Robin reentered the cabin.

"I will get dinner ready." he said not even sparing her a glance.

Regina wondered if it upset him that she took his clothes without asking. She hoped not. She didn't know why but she didn't want Robin to be upset with her.

They ate the roast rabbit in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After dinner Robin fixed them both tea as the wind howled outside the cabin.

Regina's mood had been darkening since dinner. "I don't want any tea." she said childishly pushing it from her.

"Fine, Regina. Then just go to bed." Robin said with an impatient sigh.

"I will not be order around!" Regina yelled and with that flung the cup of tea at Robin narrowly missing.

Robin leaped from his seat, as Regina looked around for something else to throw. He quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back, trying desperately to ignore the sensation that touching her brought him. Regina flung her head back to face him, their eyes meeting. They both froze, gazing into the depths.

Robin said, "Hell with it." and started lowering his mouth to hers.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/n So yes, I am a big meanie writer and stopped right at the good part ;-). But I think you will find that this chapter more than makes up for it, I hope anyway. Thank you for all the reviews! They never fail to put a big smile on my face and fire into my fingertips!**_

_Must we hesitate  
>It's just the feeling that comes over me<br>I cannot alleviate  
>Please don't make me wait<br>It's just the way I want you baby _

_Want you-Mariah Carey_

_##_

Regina's eye widen when Robin muttered an oath. Then, as if not of her own will, she closed her eyes and tipped her chin up as his mouth descended upon hers. His lips gently brushed against hers, soft and warm. The tingling sensation spread all the way to her toes. She relaxed as her body was filled to the core with warmth.

Robin felt the tingling sensation catapult into a wave of heat when his mouth touched hers. Her lips were sweet, warm and completely yielding. He felt her arms go slack as she relaxed against him. He released her wrists and wound his arms around her, pulling her close. One hand on the small of her back, the other gently cupping the back of her head, his hand buried in the silken tresses of her hair.

Regina felt his hands slip from her wrists, his arms wrapping around her tight. Without a thought, she brought her hand to the side of his face, gently rubbing it, the other hand traveling to rest upon his muscular back.

Robin broke the kiss and drew back slightly to gaze into the depths of her eyes. Her lashes slowly lifted to return his gaze. He felt what he was doing was wrong, this was the Evil Queen after all. But the draw he felt to her was just something that he could no longer fight. He saw a reflection of his feelings in her eyes, a flicker of inner turmoil and doubt. Then it disappeared as she slipped her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers. His lips caressed hers, then slowly he parted his lips. In response she part hers, their tongues gently meeting. He deepened the kiss, his hand balling into a fist in her hair.

Regina moaned, low and throaty as his tongue met hers. Her body was on fire, weak and trembling. She clung to him fervently. Then her body began to move. She rubbed against him, as her body was no longer hers to control. Desire has taken over and controlled all of her movements. Robin shuddered as she rocked against him, his desire giving way to an aching need. He gently ended the kiss. He drew back again to look into her eyes. If I live to be one hundred, he thought I will never get tired looking into those beautiful eyes.

Regina returned his gazed, her eyes hooded by desire. "Don't stop." she whispered quietly in the darkened room.

Robin sighed, his belly doing a flip flop at her words. Giving himself up completely, he brought his lips to hers once again. He swopped her up in his strong arms and without breaking their kiss carried her to the bed. He placed her on the bed and lay down next to her. His hands, soft and warm touched her everywhere, brushing, drifting, caressing, massaging. Regina couldn't take it any longer. She needed skin to skin contact. She slipped off the bed and slowly lifted her dress off of her body. Doubt flicker through her mind at the broken contact. She was a villain and he was a hero, this wasn't right and would never work out, she thought. Then all thoughts fled her mind as he reached for her. He sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid back, drawing her on top of his still fully clothed body. She met his lips, their tongues gyrating against each other.

She tugged on his shirt, breaking the kiss to whisper to him. "I need...I need..."

"What do you need, Regina?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her groan.

"I need...you." her whisper was as quiet as a breeze but Robin heard it.

He climbed off the bed and quickly removed his shirt and breeches. She gasped at the sight of his beautiful naked body, glistening in the firelight. He returned to her, sliding between her legs. Regina began to pant, her need so great. Robin groaned as his manhood gently probed her entrance. It was wet, warm and so very soft. Robin, never one to hurry laid still and allowed the sensations to rush over both of them. Regina, on the other hand was someone that was never patient. This time was no exception. She placed her feet flat on his calf's and jutted her pelvis upward, sheathing him completely. Robin almost spilled his seed right then, the sensation of being fully inside her so great.

"Oh Regina..." he breathed against her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders. He started to move inside her and Regina wondered if she were going to die. Never had she felt such intense sensations. Regina gently grabbed his face and drew his mouth to hers. This only intensified the sensations, making Regain shake. He quickened his pace, moaning into her mouth. His hands cupped her hips, his fingers drawing her closer to him. The sensation was now swirling through her body, every nerve inside her reacting. She arched her head back, her nails digging into his shoulders as she cried out with her release. Robin's own release followed, his body shuddering, his own cries muffled into her neck. They laid there together, both attempting to catch their breaths and quiet their racing hearts. Robin finally drew himself up upon his elbow to stare down into her lovely face. He leaned forward and gently kissed both her eyes, the tip of her nose, both corners of her mouth and the scar on her lip. He then rolled off her, his arm under her shoulders pulling her tight against him. She snuggled into his chest and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

##

The three women smiled at the three children all tucked snug and warm in their beds. Each lady gave each child a kiss on their cheeks before bidding them goodnight. At the doorway, Nova paused then returned to the children.

"Here is something for sweet dreams." she said gently sprinkling each child with pink fairy dust.

"Thank you, Auntie Nova." Alea said her eyes already drifting shut.

"Good night, sweet children." Nova said making her way out of the nursery.

In the hallway Nova stopped, lost in her thoughts.

"What is it, Nova?" Belle asked, pulling Nova back to the present.

"I've never been called Auntie before. I quite like it." she said giving Belle and shy grin. Belle gave her a hug, then the three women headed towards the great hall.

##

Rumple and Lyall walked silently through the night, the group having separated to cover more ground.

"Do you think she got them?" Lyall asked Rumple.

"I think that is a very good possibility." Rumple answered with a sigh.

"Do you think that she killed them?"

"I think that had she, she would have made us very aware of it. No, if she got to them then they are probably in her dungeon."

Lyall's hand came up to stop Rumple. Rumple froze in place, knowing that his friends senses were far superior to his own. Lyall sighed to him that someone was coming. He and Rumple melted back in to the trees.

A few moments later, an out of breath wolf-man entered the clearing. Rumple and Lyall emerged from the trees to meet him.

"We found something." the man said once he caught his breath. "Tracks of a large party, but then they just disappear. Not that the tracks were covered. I mean they literally just vanished."

Rumple turn to Lyall. "She must have come upon them. She must have magicked them to her palace."

"Well she couldn't have had time to gather many forces. Few of the villagers even know that she has returned." Lyall said.

"True, but we cannot under estimate here. That would be a lethal mistake. Let's go to the palace and observe for a few days. Once we have an idea of what we are dealing with we can plan on what to do from there."

Lyall nodded and instructed the wolf-man to go find the others and have them meet with he and Rumple on the outskirts of the palace. The wolf-man took of running. Rumple and Lyall started heading for Regina's palace.

##

Grumpy rolled his eyes at Trilox and Trilox responded in kind as the sounds of giggles drifted up from under the table in the great hall. The three women had gathered several blankets and chairs and made a fort out of the long dining table. A single lantern silhouetted the ladies against the blankets of their fort.

"The helpless princess screamed as the evil beast followed her up the stairs." Belle said, telling her spooky story.

"Wait a minute...I thought it was ghost?" Red said, her head cocked to the side.

"Yes, well I decided to change it to a love story." Belle said with a twist of her lips.

Nova and Red roared with laughter.

"You know what?" Nova said between giggles. "We should go make some hot chocolate. Doesn't that sound divine?"

"Oh yes, it does! Let's go!" Belle said charging out of the fort, lantern in hand.

The women raced off toward the kitchen, their laughter rippling in their wake.

"This is going to be a long night." Grumpy groused to Trilox. Trilox nodded in agreement.

##

The sun was just peeking it's way over night as the groups met up outside the palace.

"It looks deserted." Snow said, straining her eyes to see in the dawn light.

"Not completely." Charming said, pointing out a man approaching the palace gates. The gates were quickly thrown open for him and just as quickly snapped shut behind him.

"Doesn't she normally post guards outside the gates?" Tinkerbell asked.

"She always has. The lack of guards may mean that she is running on a skeleton crew. This would most certainly work in our favor. We definitely need to watch the palace for a few days and see if anything changes." Rumple replied.

As the sun made it's way into the morning sky, men disappeared and wolves appeared in their places. Rumple and Lyall's eyes met and Rumple gave him a sad smile. Then Lyall disappeared and a wolf stood in his place.

Rumple sighed. "I promise when we get this resolved with the Queen I will find a way to break this cruse."

Lyall bowed his head and closed his eyes.

##

The sky was beginning to pink-en with the dawn light when the women finally exhausted themselves and feel asleep in a heap by the fire.

"Well," Trilox said plucking a blanket from the fort. "I am going to go sleep outside the nursery. You stay in here and guard the girls. That way we have both areas covered."

"Oh gee, thanks so much." Grumpy replied sarcastically. "And don't think I don't know that you want to just be close to Amelia."

Trilox turned, his eyes wide. "Is it that obvious?"

"Um, yeah. I think even the children know. Actually I think the only one who doesn't know is Amelia. And you should tell her."

"I can't do that, Grumpy." Trilox said sadly.

"And why not?"

"What can I offer her? I am not even a man, not completely. It would not be fair to her. She deserves someone who can be there for her all the time, as a man, not a pet."

"You know, if you allow this curse to interfere in you own happiness then the Queen has truly won." Grumpy said sadly.

"You just don't understand." Trilox said with a sigh walking out of the great hall.

##

_**A/N Ok my dear readers I need some feedback. I will eventually smuttify Robin and Regina but well I think Regina needs to be shown a great deal of love before we go down that path. So how did I do? Did you enjoy the smutless more romantic scene? Please let me know! **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/n Hide-ho Loves! I hope you enjoy this installment! This weekend is going to be busy so I may not update till Monday. I hope that you all have a great weekend!**_

_No more standing in my own way  
>Let's get deeper, let's get closer<br>No more standing in my own way  
>(I want you to love me)<em>

_Love me-Katy Perry_

_##_

The night was just giving away to dawn as Regina stirred in Robin's strong arms. She snuggled closer to him not wanting the light of day to ruin what she was feeling. He tightened his arms in response, turning his head to catch her sleepy gaze. She sent him a shy smile, her teeth biting the corner of her bottom lip. He returned her smile reaching out to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his caress. He pulled her on top of him, drawing her lips down to his. Regina moaned into his mouth, feeling his hardness press against her. She drew up slightly keeping her mouth firmly pressed against his, then slid down upon him taking his length slowly inside her. She sat up upon him throwing her head back in delight as his hands gently stroked and massaged her breasts. His hands slipped down to grip her hips as she rode him.

"Regina." he whispered in the semi darkness of dawn. "I was wrong."

Regina froze, her heart racing. She knew that he would probably realize that this would never work out, but now? Right now? A shudder of fear passed through her body. He reached for her, pulling her to him instead of pushing her away.

"I was so very wrong." he whispered in her ear. "You are my Queen." He drew her back slightly to look into her liquid brown eyes. "My beautiful, beautiful Queen."

With his words Regina sagged against him, the words leaving her weak. Robin rolled them over until he was on top of her, still firmly embedded in her body. His heart swelled when he looked down at her. So beautiful, so prefect. The stories he heard about her must have been grossly exaggerated, he thought. He briefly wondered about the things he felt for her, the deep draw he felt to her. It was more than just sexual, way more. He didn't understand. He had only known her a short time, but the things he felt for her were very strong. Allowing such thoughts to leave his mind, he moved inside her. His hands caressing her face, drawing her lips back to his. His arms wrapped around her, wishing he could just pull her inside him, keep her safe. Regina's nails bit into his back, her throaty moans making his movements frenzied. He felt her whole body tighten in his embrace and knew that she was reaching the peak of her pleasure. He quickly followed her over the edge swearing that he could see stars as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He shifted off her, pulling her to him softly kissing her cheek over and over until she started to giggle. She turned her head towards him with an almost regretful look in her eyes.

"Robin...I.." she began but Robin cut her off with a finger to her lush lips.

"Regina, I don't understand what is going on here. I don't understand how I can feel the way I do for someone I hardly know. And right now I just don't care. Let's just enjoy this. We can worry about things later. Hmm?"

She tried to relax in his arms. "Ok." she said barely above a whisper. She waited a beat then looked up at him again. "I can't. I just can't relax. I feel...I feel like you are going to realize who I am and then run screaming from the cabin."

He let out a sigh. "We can talk if you need to, but Regina I know who you are. You are the fabled Evil Queen and look, I am still here." he said with a smile trying to put her at ease.

"But you don't really know me. You don't really know the things I have done." she said her eyes sad.

"I know what they say you have done."

"What you have heard is true, I can assure you of that and more I am certain." For the first time regret worming it's way into her heart.

He looked deep into her eyes. "You must have been hurt greatly, my Queen." he kissed her hand.

A shiver wrought through her body as his lips brushed her hand. "Let's not talk about me right now. Let's talk about you. I know very little about you besides the stories I have heard. Tell me, who is Robin Hood?"

He smiled and tilted his head in thought. "Well, first and foremost I am a father." She stiffened at his words. "Is something wrong, Regina?"

"I'm...just not very good with children, that's all." she said, her eyes taking a far away look.

Robin chuckled. "You probably believe that you are not very good with men either, yet here we are." He placed a kiss on her nose.

"Go on, Robin." she said laying back in his arms.

"Second I am a man, some call me a hero but I don't see myself that way. I just want to help people who truly need it. I have a group of men that help me called Merry Men. I lost my wife four years ago when she gave birth to our son. It has been me, my son and my Merry men ever since."

"That must have been very difficult and painful for you." Regina said quietly.

"It was the most difficult time of my entire life. Not only was I of course distraught over losing my wife, but then I had a new born babe to take care of. And I knew very little of how to take care of a baby. But we managed, my little man and I."

"You have great love for your son. I can hear it and feel it when you talk about him." Regina said with a small sigh.

"He is the most important thing to me. I tend to be over protective of him. I suppose that is because I couldn't save his mother, although I did try. I never want to be in that situation with him. So now it _is _your turn. Tell me about you."

"Well, what do you want to know?" she asked, her body tensing.

"Why do you think that you are not good with children?" he asked placing a kiss on her brow.

Regina let out a long sigh, her mind made up to be honest with him no matter what the consequences.

"Some time ago I was betrothed to King Leopold after his wife died. It was not my wish to marry him, it was my mother's wish that I marry him. During my time at the castle I met and fell in love with a stable hand named Daniel. He was my everything, my heart. I made plans to run away with him. Then I made a serious mistake. King Leopold's young daughter Snow White caught us together. I told her that I loved him and told her of my plans. I never should have done that. She told my mother everything, every...little...detail, even though I told her not to. My mother waited for Daniel and I to meet at the stables. Then she ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of me, killing him. My heart is still filled with hate towards Snow White for what she did." Regina abruptly stopped burring her head in the pillow as tears fell from her lashes. Robin gently stroked her back whispering sweet nothing to her. She soon got hold of herself pulling her face from the pillow. "Since then I have made it my mission to wrought any happiness Snow White attempts to find and show the kingdom who she really is. The monster she really is."

"But Regina, she was only a child, correct?" Robin said his eyes wrinkling in a confused frown.

"Yes," she hissed through clenched teeth. "A child who should have heeded my warnings, a child who should have listened to me, a child who destroyed my happiness. And had she told me, just warned me we could have left sooner or Daniel could have gotten away on his own. Maybe he would be happy in his own life now not lying in a grave. I think I could have forgiven her had he had a chance to escape, married King Leopold and been happy just in the knowledge that he was still out there somewhere, hopefully enjoying life. But that didn't happen and it is her fault."

Robin and Regina lay quietly together for a time, tears still falling from Regina's eyes. The tears were not for her past but for what future she may have just lost in telling Robin her tale. No one seemed to understand, she doubted he would. She suddenly jumped up from the bed and gathered her clothes.

"Look, I'm going to make this easy on you." she said donning on her dress. "We can pretend this never happened. We can go back to the way it was and when Tinkerbell comes back find out what the hell she wants, then go our separate ways. This," she said with a flick of her wrist indicating the bed, "Really means nothing. I'm sure you noticed that I am no maiden." She stopped short as Robin arose and came to her side.

His slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her on the top of the head. "Regina, first your past is your past. I will no judge you by it. Second, I can promise you that I am not that good of an actor. Third, I really don't think I can keep my hands off you. Every time I look at you my heart does a little flip flop. I am not going to question right now what it means, but I can truthfully say that no one, including my dearly departed wife has made me feel this way. If you truly wish for me to leave you alone, then I will do my best to do so. But I don't want that and I don't think you want that either."

Regina began to shake in his arms. She tipped her tear stained face up to his, her mouth twisting in a frown. "I don't either." she sobbed truthfully.

He leaned down kissing her tears away.

##

The sun was high above the dark castle when the ladies finally roused from their slumber. Belle looked hopefully at Grumpy.

"Any sign of them?" she asked.

"Not yet." he said quietly.

Belle nodded her face sad.

"Belle, he is an all powerful kind of guy. And the Queen has been drained of her magic. I am sure that he will be just fine." Grumpy said in an awkward attempt to comfort her.

"I know. I just feel like something is off. Like something is wrong. Maybe I am just being paranoid." She sighed. "Ok ladies, let's go have breakfast."

"I think it's lunchtime." Nova said peering out the window after giving Grumpy a kiss.

"Oh well, let's go have lunch then. Maybe after we can go play with the children in the snow."

"Sounds good to me." Red said, stretching. "I need some exercise to wake my muscles up after sleeping on the floor all night."

The three women made their way to the kitchen.

##

The sun was fast approaching the it's descent into night when Charming approach Rumple.

"Look we haven't seen anyone else come or go since this morning. I think we should go in." Charming said casting an irritated glance at Rumple.

"I agree." said Snow standing by her husband's side.

"Of course you do." muttered Rumple in annoyance. "I am not sure why you feel that this is suddenly a democracy but I can promise you it isn't. I know you are worried about you friends and trust me, I would love to get home to my family. But moving too quickly could make it so none of us ever return to our families. We will wait for dark and speak to the wolves to see what they have seen, then go from there." Rumple said his voice allowing no argument.

##

Regina laughed as Robin told her a tale of one of his exploits. They were nestled arm and arm by the fire, a warm blanket wrapping them together.

"Then when the King went to pick up the gold coin, Little John kicked him in the backside hard enough to send him sprawling toes over head across the room. The king jumped to his feet and dashed from the room. You have never seen a King move so fast." Robin said dissolving into a fit of laughter. They relaxed against each other until their laughter abated. Then Regina sat up and turn to Robin.

"Look I don't want to bring up a sad topic but I am curious about something." she said.

"My life is an open book to you, fair lady." Robin said tilting his head in a mock bow.

Regina grinned at him then her face became serious. "How is it that you tried to save you wife?" Regina fretted over asking the question, but if there was a curse attached to Robin she should at least know about it. It wouldn't change her feelings a bit but she still wanted to be aware.

"I stole Rumpelstiltskin's wand. I used it to heal my wife. It was enough to keep her alive until after our son was born, but she passed shortly after that."

Regina's eyes widened at him. "You stole his wand? And you are still alive? How does _that _work?" she asked.

"Well, make no mistake. The Dark One did come after me. He almost caught me too. Shot an arrow at me. But he missed."

"Wait a minute." Regina said gaping at him. "He never misses. His bow and arrows are enchanted to never miss his target."

Robin shrugged. "There was a young woman with him. Maybe she tripped him or something. I just know that he shot at me and missed."

"I imagine that young woman was Belle. His true love." Regina said, rolling her eyes.

Robin reached out and captured her chin. "Don't you believe in true love, Regina?" he asked his eyes searching hers deeply.

"I...I..." Her mouth snapped shut, not really sure how she felt about it. Before meeting Robin she had thought that it was a load of trash, just something to give people something to believe in, but now she wasn't sure so.

"I do." he whispered crossing the distance to meet her lips.

##


	30. Chapter 30

_**Gosh, who wants to wait all the way till Monday for an update?! Apparently not me! Lol I have eeked out a bit of time to update. I hope you enjoy! Oh and to answer one of the reviewers questions, nope she hasn't seen it yet (it's been dark, she's had her mind on other things, etc lol) but it's a-coming! ;-)**_

_See, here's the bloody, bloody truth  
>You will hurt and you will lose<br>I've got scars you won't believe  
>Wear them proudly on my sleeve<em>

_Run-Pink_

##

All thoughts of love and trash flew from Regina's mind the moment that Robin's warm lips touched hers. She wound her arms around his neck, her fingers twining in his hair as he deepened their kiss. His tongue gentle, his hands roving her back. Regina moaned into his mouth. Her hands stroking downward, her nails sinking into his back drawing a low groan from Robin. He broke the kiss and drew Regina on to his lap. He drew the blanket tightly around them, cocooning them together. He laid his head on her chest, eyes closed listening to the beat of her heart, slowly rocking their bodies. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him on top of the head. They sat this way for a time, content to relax in their own little world. Robin didn't want to let her go, ever.

With a sigh of regret, Robin lifted his head, eyes meeting hers. "I am afraid I have to go hunting. If I don't we won't be able to eat anything today."

"I'm ok with not eating." Regina said, a smirked on her red lips.

Robin chuckled. "No, love. I want both of us to keep our strength up."

"Ok." Regina said slowly sliding off his lap.

Robin stood and pulled the blanket tight around Regina's neck. Regina stiffened as something on Robin's arm caught her eye. There is no way, she thought to herself. She must be seeing things. Maybe Robin was right about them needing to eat. She was hallucinating. She had to be.

As Robin crossed the room to dress in the morning light Regina fought down her panic.

"Robin, did I see something on your forearm?" she asked, her heart thundering in her chest.

"What?" Robin said with a confused look on his face. "Oh, you mean my dragon tattoo." he said pulling up his sleeve to show her with a grin, not seeing the stricken look on her face.

"Yes, that's what I saw. " Regina replied barely above a whisper.

He strode over to her and kiss her on the nose. "I'll tell you the story about that when I get back. Shouldn't be long."

And with that Robin left, this time leaving the door unlocked. Regina sat in front of the fire for a time, her mind swirling in confusion and panic. It couldn't be? She couldn't have true love. She always thought that Daniel had been his true love and thanks to Snow he was gone forever along with her possibility of a happy ending. She jumped up and started pacing around the room, confusion and panic giving away to anger. It was that damned pixie. She set me up! Well, she won't catch me so easily. Regina pulled her black dress off the back of a chair, happy to see that not only was it dry but the tea had not left a stain. She quickly donned it on and piled her long black hair on her head, pining it in place. Her face twisted into scowl making the scar on her lips more pronounced, her eyes flashing. She walked over to the door and yanked it over with determination. The Evil Queen is back, she thought. And I will get them all, with or without magic. With that she stepped from the cabin heading for her palace.

##

As the sun started to rise the groups pulled together to confer on what they had seen.

"Everything has been quiet around the palace as far as we have been able to see. There are no dogs that we have seen so we have no way to know for sure, but no one else has approached the palace since this morning." A wolf-man reported to Lyall and Rumple.

"Thank you. I will let you know what the plan is soon." Lyall replied, dismissing the wolf-man

"Are you happy now? We have nothing to worry about! Let's storm the palace and see if our friends are there!" demanded Charming, stalking toward Rumple his hands clenched into fists of frustration.

Rumple rolled his eyes in Charming's direction. "I know you think that we are safe but I don't think you truly understand Regina. She ma-"

Charming cut him off. "Are you kidding me? Do you have no idea the things that she has put me and Snow through?! Trust me, we understand her plenty and we also understand that Tinkerbell took her magic. The time to strike is now!" He whirled away from Rumple, stalking into the forest in am attempt to calm himself.

Rumple shifted his eyes to Snow. "When did he become such a hot head?" he asked with a cackle.

"He's just worried." Snow said, eying the path that Charming had taken.

"Better go after him, Dearie. Don't want him doing anything stupid, now do we?"

Snow nodded and followed Charming into the woods. Just at that moment Tinkerbell approached Rumple's side.

"Can I speak to you a moment, privately?" she asked hesitantly.

Rumple and Lyall shared a look then Lyall said "I will go check with the rest of the pack." Walking quickly away.

"So what is it, Pixie?" Rumple groused at her. "You looking to storm the palace now too?"

"No, actually. When I search out for the palace with magic I feel like there is nothing at all where the palace should be. Like there is just a void."

Rumple sighed. "Yes, I have felt the same thing."

"I don't understand." Tinkerbell said "I have her magic in the stone so what is making the palace disappear to magic?"

Rumple shook his head. "I don't know. Which is why I want to wait and see who is coming and going. That hot headed prince is ready to just rush in there. But I think we need to know exactly what we are dealing with."

At that moment, Snow came running out of the woods. "I can't find Charming! I think he went to the palace!"

Rumple closed his eyes in frustration. "Stupid boy." he growled out.

Lyall rushed into the clearing. "Did you send Charming to the Palace?" he asked Rumple. "He just pushed his way in."

"Damn it!" Rumple shrieked. "No, I do no such thing! That boy is going to get himself killed!

Snow began to sob.

And then sun rose high, transforming Lyall and the pack into wolves.

##

Charming leaned his shoulder against the palace gate, surprised at how easily it gave way under his weight. He was tired of waiting on Rumpelstiltskin. He was old and a coward. He wanted his friends back now and there was really no reason to wait any longer. Charming gently shut the gate behind him. He was half way through the courtyard before he saw it. Too late for escape, he drew his sword ready to fight, his eyes wide with disbelief at what he was seeing, what was coming for him. He shuddered as he now wished he would have listened to Rumpelstiltskin.

##

Belle, Nova and Red spent a full afternoon playing in the snow with the children. One of the childrens favorite activities was building snowmen, then defeating these bad guy with their with their stick swords and rescuing the fair maidens. The day ended in a snow ball fight that left everyone worn out. The women ushered the into the dark castle to Amelia to get some dry warm clothes on a get ready for dinner.

Belle was very grateful for the company. It kept her worrying, for the most part. She marveled at Red who never looked worried. Belle decided not to question Red about it in case it was just a front to what she was really feeling.

The ladies parted each going to their bed chambers to change and get ready for dinner.

##

Regina stalked down the path that led in the direction of her palace, her head up and back, shoulders straight looking every bit the part of a woman on a mission. She was still very angry. She couldn't believe that they tricked her like that. There was no room for happiness in her life, no happy ending for her. And she knew it. The stupid green moth set her up, along with the marksman and she played right into their hands. She congratulated herself on realizing it before it was too late. Her determined steps started to falter a bit as she approached the village. She could go through it or around it, but if she went around it, it would take her an entire extra day. Robin's words came back to her, but she shook them off. She knew that her people loved her, that was just part of their plan to disarm her and get them to trust and rely on Robin. With that thought hanging in her head she increased her pace to the village.

##

Robin strode happily back to the cabin, three fat rabbits tucked securely in his pack. He tossed open the door in a carefree manner, a big grin on his face.

"I hope you are ok with rabbit again. I bagged three so we can have stew..." His words dying on his lips and he took in the empty room. He blinked in confusion, then his eyes alight on the chair where Regina's black gown had been. His eyes narrowed. She left him. Ran off...why? Then his eyes widened in worry. She had no magic and no way to protect herself. Robin quickly dropped his pack on the floor and hurried back out of the cabin.

In Regina's haste, she left a trail that a baby could follow. Robin's alarm peaked when he realized that trail was leading right to the village. He broke into a run hoping he wouldn't be too late.

##

A roar rent the air that sent Snow screaming towards the palace. Rumple, Tinkerbell and Lyall looked wide eyed at the palace in surprise.

"Damned royals." Rumple growled as he took off in a run towards the palace, Tinkerbell and Lyall quickly on his heels. More and more wolves followed as the group closed in on the palace. Rumple burst through the gate and almost ran into a stunned Snow who stood as still as a statue in shock. Rumple skidded to a stop, then burst out in laughter.

"I'm glad you find this amusing!" Yelled an angry and more than a little frightened Charming who was clenched tightly in the fist of a large dragon.

"Please!" Rumple laughed. "It's no worry." And with a wave of his hand the dragon turned into a lizard, skittering off into a crack. Charming dropped to the floor, Rumple finding glee as his head bounced off the ground with a crack. Snow quickly ran to Charming, dropping on her knees to comfort him and check him for injuries.

Rumple walked up to the couple and peered down at them disdainfully. "So would you like to lead us any place else or can I take it from?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"It's all yours." Charming said, looking up at Rumple sheepishly.

"Why, thank you." Rumple said, bowing with flourish. "And since we are here and made enough noise to wake the dead, we might as well see if your friends are here. Or are you going to lay there all day?"

Charming climbed slowly to his feet, giving his head a little shake to clear it. "Nope, let's go."

"Now be warned. That dragon was no ordinary dragon. That was Maleficent. She is yet another evil Queen back not nearly as powerful as Regina, or me lucky for you. She's off licking her wounds right now but make no mistake she will be back. We need to stay together."

"Why is she here?" Tinkerbell asked.

"She is the only _friend_ Regina has. Perhaps she and Regina have a deal." He said with a shrug. With that the group cautiously headed for the dungeon in hopes of finding Cinderella and her party.

##

Robin closed his eyes at the sight that met him. He was standing quietly in the treeline outside the village, trying to fight down panic. There in the middle of the village stood Regina on a platform. The platform had a noose a few feet behind her. Regina's arms were tied behind her back, a gag fitted securely in her mouth. Her eyes glared out at the crowd, daring them. In response, some of the villagers were throwing things at her. A man on the platform raised his hands for the villagers attention.

"I know you would all prefer that she sit in the stalks for a bit before we hang her, but I am concerned that she will regain her magic and slay us all. I will now read the list of chargers against the Queen, then we shall proceed." With that the man unrolled a long parchment.

Robin wasted no time skirting around the village to the other side, reaching where they kept the horses corralled together. He pushed the gate open wide and began cracking horses on the backside, startling the herd. He prayed that the frenzied crowd wouldn't hear the horses until it was too late for them to do anything. A small black mare looked at him, the only one left in the corral not the least bit afraid of him. He walked over to her.

"Not afraid? That's good. You will do nicely." he grabbed a bridle off the corral fence, quickly placing it on the mare and swung up on her back. He turned the mare towards the other side of the village, impressed with her quickness. He drew her up to a stop at the back of the crowd, turning her towards the treeline. He nudged her slowly up the treeline until he was right across from the platform. He slowly drew an arrow from the quiver on his back. He drew back his bow and took a deep breath knowing that he only had one shot to get this right. The man who had been reading the parchment was now standing with his hand on a lever, a lever that would open the trap door below Regina's feet. Robin let his arrow fly at the exact time as the man pulled the lever. Robin watched as the rope started to tense, then his arrow cut right through it. Wasting no time Robin wheeled the mare towards the crowd, rushing through it to reach Regina. The mare didn't bulk but seemed to enjoy run down the villagers. Robin hung low off her side and swooped Regina up on to the horse as they rode by, then he turned her out of the village, heading at a gallop for the cabin. He grinned knowing that there was no way the villagers could catch him by foot and it would take hours for them to recover all their horses.

##


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sorry for the delay folks! Jessi, thanks very much for the review! Sometimes it takes a review to get me off my duff and start writing again!**_

_**##**_

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
>Rock you strong in these arms of mine<br>Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
>We're like fire and gasoline <em>

_Tomorrow-Chris Young_

_##_

Regina struggled against Robin's strong arms as he pinned her in place in front of him on the horse. He tightened his arms drawing her back to him.

Leaning over he whispered in her ear "Cease the struggling, Regina. Or I shall drop you from this horse and ride away with not a single look back."

Much to his delight his bluff worked. Regina froze in his arms, her body still stiff. It was a quite but strained ride back to the cabin. In one fast movement Robin jumped off the horse dragging Regina with him. He stalked to the cabin pulling her along behind him. He kicked open the door and flung her inside. Slamming the door shut he stood there glowering at her. She moved to the other side of the room and refused to look at him.

"What the hell was that, Regina?!" he ragged. The ride back to the cabin gave him plenty of time to think and plenty of time to get mad.

Regina faced away from him and said nothing. Robin growled and stomped around the table to where she stood. Her body visibly stiffened as her approached. He grabbed her and whirled her around to face him.

"Once again...what the hell was that, Regina?" He voice quieter now but his fingers dug into her arms painfully.

Regina still wouldn't answer him. She stood with her eyes closed. With a cry of frustration Robin plunked her down in a chair. He grabbed a length of rope and began tying her to the chair.

"You want it to be this way again? Fine. You can be my prisoner, but I will be damned if I am going to let you go out there and get yourself killed!"

Once she was secured to the chair Robin snatched up his pack and begun none to gently skinning and gutting the rabbits. Regina sat, her eyes remaining closed. Many different emotions were rolling over her. She was so confused. He seemed like he was genuinely upset with her, that he had been very scared that she was going to die. He had risked his life to save her. And then there was his touch, on the horse and in the cabin. Where ever her body touched his it sang and vibrated with something Regina couldn't name. Even when his fingers dug into her tender skin she couldn't mistake the feeling. But maybe it was just some sort of magic that the green twit had done. Regina sighed, a tear escaping her eyes. Why was everything such a mess?

Robin turned at the sound of Regina's sigh. His anger dissolved at the sight of the one lone tear making it's way down Regina's face. He laid down his knife and quickly cleaned off his hands. He walked over to where Regina sat and turned her chair towards him. He squatted down so he was face to face with her. And yet her eyes remained tightly shut.

"Regina, look at me." he said softly his hand stroking her cheek.

Regina said nothing but refused to open her eyes. Her heart beat rapidly at his touch.

"Regina, please..." He whispered so softly Regina had to strain to hear him.

Once again she kept her eyes closed but this time shook her head no.

He gently took a hold of her face kissing her softly everywhere, begging her to open her eyes between kisses. Finally with a broken sob she opened her eyes. Their eyes met and they shared a gaze for a moment.

"Why did you leave me, Regina?" Robin asked his voice alive with pain.

Regina swallowed. "It's not real. None of this is real." she said simply her voice thick with emotion.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked furrowing his brow.

"This is all an illusion cooked up by that green nightmare. She is obviously upset with me and is seeking revenge. I am sorry that you got mixed up in all this mess. But what you and I feel just isn't real." she finished softly giving him a sad smile.

"Why would you think that this isn't real, Regina?"

Regina sat quietly for a few moments, then her posture changed. Her back straightened, her shoulders squared and she drew herself up as tall as possible in her seated position.

Looking Robin straight in the eye she said "Because I am a queen and you, you are a thief."

Robin drew back as if she had slapped him. Saying nothing he turned from her and returned to his task of prepping the rabbits for dinner. The cabin sunk into a dismal silence.

##

After a complete search of the palace the group met together again in the courtyard.

"I don't understand. There is no sign of them. They couldn't have just vanished into thin air." Charming said to the group.

"Quite right." Rumple said with a cackle. "They could not! So _if _you think you can follow directions Tinkerbell and I can do a magic sweep of the palace and see if we are missing anything. But you have to actually _follow directions._ Do you think you can do that, _Prince_?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Charming grumped back at Rumple.

"Splendid." Rumple said clapping his hands together. "Well then, everyone out of the palace. Take to the safety of the woods. Once everyone is clear of the palace Tinkerbell and I can begin."

Tinkerbell and Rumple watched as the group filed their way out of the palace and into the woods.

"Are you ready?" Rumple said quirking a brow at Tink.

"As I will ever be. Are you sure this will work? You have dark magic and I have light."

"Magic is magic, no matter the shade. Now take your place before that fool prince decides to charge in here again."

Tink walked several paces away then turned back to face Rumple. They both shot magic from their hands into the sky. Slowly they drew their magic towards the each others. The light and dark magic met and swirled together. Slowly it descended upon the palace coating it in its entirety.

The group watched wide eyed from the woods as the magic appeared, disappeared then coated the palace. Several moments passed filled with silence. Then Rumple and Tink emerged from the castle.

"Well?" an impatient Charming asked.

Rumple shot him an annoyed look before answering. "They were here, but they are no longer. We could tell that they are prisoners but of who neither one of us could discover. This is something that I have never come across before. We will need to return to the dark castle so I may consult my books."

"And I must go and meet with the blue fairy." Tink said.

"You really think she will help you?" Rumple asked.

"I have to try." Tink said and with a wave she was gone.

The group began the trek back to the dark castle.

##

The only sound coming from the candle lit cabin was that of the couple eating. Robin had untied Regina's hands so she could eat. Regina finished her food, then took a sip of her water.

Straightening her throat, Regina said "So am I to sleep in this chair or are you going to tie me to the bed?" as soon as the words left her mouth she wholly wished she could recall them.

Robin slowly brought his eyes up from his bowl to meet hers. "Which would you prefer?" A light smirk dancing on his face.

Regina flushed red and looked at the table top saying nothing. She wished that she could just get her powers back and get out of here. This was all to much for her to take. She chewed on the inside of her cheek trying to get a hold of herself.

"So how long do you intend to keep me her as your prisoner?" She asked desperate to change the subject.

"Until Tinkerbell returns." he said standing up and clearing their bowls off the table.

"Don't you have thief things to do?" she replied looking at him smugly.

"They can wait. I have many friends and they will look out of my interests while I wait for Tinkerbell to return. Now about the sleeping arrangements...have you decided?"

Her loins flared hot at the thought of being tied to the bed at his mercy. "The chair." she eeked out trying to slow down her racing heart.

Robin said nothing, just nodded and retied her arms. He stoked up the fire, drew a blanket around her shoulders and laid down on the bed. Within minutes he was asleep. Regina looked at him in frustration. How could he do that? Just fall asleep like not a care in the world? If she had not been tied to the chair she would have stomped her foot in irritation. She wiggled around trying to get comfortable in her bonds. Suddenly the blanket slipped from her body and landed in a pool on the floor. She stared at the blanket in shock, as if somehow the blanket had a secret agenda and had jumped off her on its own accord. The night was growing cold but she would be damned if she was going to call out to him. She would be fine, she had her rage to keep her warm.

Hours passed and Robin was roused from sleep by an unusual noise. He sat up in bed, his eyes sweeping the room for the source of the noise. He tracked the sound to Regina who sat shivering in the cold.

"Regina!" he cried leaping out of bed. He rushed to her side and started untying her. "Why didn't you call out and tell me your blanket had slipped?"

Regina trembled in the chair, slowly drawing her face up. "N-no." Was all she could manage to say.

Robin tossed the last of the rope on the floor and tried to draw her into a standing position but she was so cold her body would not corporate. He quickly scoped her up and rushed her to the bed, the whole time cursing both of their stubborn natures. He laid her in the bed and pulled the large quilt up to her neck. He rushed over to the fireplace and added more to the fire stoking it high. He returned to her side and gently stroked her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as her body continued to shake.

"So c-c-cold." she shivered out. Without hesitation Robin pulled the quilt back and crawled in beside her. He gathered her up in his warm arms and pulled the quilt over the both of them.

"Oh Regina. You should have called out." He said softly his hands kneading the flesh of her arms trying to restore some warmth to her body. Nothing more was said and soon Regina's shivering stopped. Regina's even breathing let Robin know that she had fallen to sleep. He knew that he should get out of the bed, move to the chair or in front of the fire. But as he contemplated what to do he too fell into a deep sleep.

###


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N I love you guys...that is all. ;-)**_

##

_If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
>&amp; I could be your favourite girl (forever), Perfectly together<br>Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape) _

_Gwen Stefani-Sweet Escape_

##

Regina snuggled a little closer to the source of the heat against her body. She drew in a deep breath the smell of pine and wood smoke, tickling her nose. She smiled sleepily, the scent reminding her of Robin. What a wonderful dream, she thought to herself. She fought to stay asleep and enjoy the feeling of being in his arms but the sun was insistent against her eyes. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the smile on her face freezing. It wasn't a dream! She was in bed with Robin. The night before came flooding back to her. She could remember being slightly cold, then drifting off to sleep. The cold then waking her. So, so very cold. Next she could recall a warm presence wrapping itself around her. It must have been Robin, but last night she was to out of it from the intense cold to realize it. She knew that she should jump up and out of the bed, make a scene, scream her head off, but well, she just couldn't. She was too comfortable. And besides he was still asleep. He wouldn't know that she was awake and enjoying his embrace. She could savor it for a bit longer.

But little did Regina know that Robin was very much awake and had been for sometime. He never moved because like she, he wanted to enjoy the time with her. That and he had been wracking his brain trying to figure out a way to get Regina to believe that what they felt was no magic but something real and true. So far he had come up empty handed.

Without thinking his hand began to caress her arm, slowly running it up and down. He heard her breath hitch a bit and knew that she was awake. He continued his caresses and when she didn't pull away he could no longer help himself. He reached down and took a hold of her chin, gently lifting her face up. Regina's sleepy brown eyes met his and all thoughts fled both their minds.

Regina knew that she should pull away, not look into his eyes. Those amazing eyes. But she was drawn to them like a moth to a flame, to its demise. Her eyes met his and she was lost inside their depths.

Robin felt his heart give a little squeeze as they gazed at one another. He knew he shouldn't, knew he should stop but accepted that he was powerless to stop. His mouth claimed hers, his lips softly touching hers before deepening the kiss. If this isn't real, Robin thought than I don't know what is.

Regina felt the touch of his lips and knew that her resistance was gone. She groaned as his tongue probed her mouth, her body melting into his. His hands cradled the back of her head, her arms winding around his neck. He trailed kisses all over her face whispering her name between each one. Her hands found the tail of his shirt and she started tugging at it trying to get it off. He happily obliged and whipped the shirt off. He kissed her again, his hands gently tugging on her dress. Regina was just about to wiggle out of the dress when there was a knock on the door. The both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes.

##

Tinkerbell entered the fairy realm her eyes searching for the Blue Fairy. Suddenly she appeared in front of Tink, startling her.

"Oh Blue Fairy!" Tink exclaimed with surprise.

"Hello, Green." She responded her words dripping with false sweetness. "What can I do for you? Last I heard you were busy getting involved in something that you have no business getting involved in...just like Nova."

Tink swallowed nervously. "Blue, they are our friends. We can't just leave abandon them."

"_We _have no business getting involved in such matters. They are not our concern." said the Blue Fairy, her eyes narrowed.

"Look," Tink said frustration overshadowing her fear "I didn't come here to argue with you. I need your help. Rumpelstiltskin and I magically and physically search the Queen's palace for the missing Cinderella. They weren't there but they had been. We were able to see that they were prisoner's but we could not determine who had taken them. This has never happen to Rumpelstiltskin before. Do you have any idea who could have taken them prisoner?"

"I have no idea and even if I did I would not tell you. As I said we are not to get involved. If you continue in this fruitless pursuit then I will have no choice to banish you from the fairy realm along with Nova." Tink gasped at that. "Yes, that's right. Nova has been banished. She has defied our laws long enough. Love is not in the cards for our kind and yet she thinks that she is an exception to that rule. No more. Now I suggest that you go return the Queen's magic to her and then get yourself back here. If you are not back within a week, you will be banished." And with that the Blue Fairy disappeared, leaving a gaping Tink in her wake.

##

Tink left the fairy realm in a hurry, the time limit hanging over her head. She was going to go to the cabin and restore the Queen's power but not because the Blue Fairy told her to. No, she was going to restore it because she had a feeling they were going to need all the help they could get with whoever took Cinderella. Hopefully by now Robin and Regina were blissfully in love and Regina would easily come to their side.

##

Tink stood impatiently at the door of the cabin, waiting for someone to answer it. She could feel that they were inside but she couldn't understand what was taking them so long. Finally after several minutes and a few more knocks a flushed Robin answered the door, his shirt rumpled, hair skewed.

"Hi." Tink said oblivious to what she had just interrupted.

"Um hi. Your back." Robin said shifting uncomfortably. Tink being back was the last thing he wanted right now.

"I am." Tink said. "How did things go?" she whispered.

Robin straightened his throat and motioned for Tink to back up. He stepped outside and motioned for her to follow him a short ways from the cabin. Robin brought Tink up to speed on the goings on between him and Regina leaving out a few very personal details.

"This is not good." Tink said as Robin finished. "Look, I've got to level with you, Robin. Regina is your true love. I have known this for sometime and she knows it to. Well, that is she didn't know it was you. She did however know it was the man with the dragon tattoo."

Robin closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Well, that explains a lot. But Tink how could you blind side me with this?"

"Had I told you would you have still done what I asked?" Tink said a knowing look on her face.

"No." Robin conceded.

"So here we are." Tink said. "And this is really not good. We need her help, her magical help." Tink filled Robin in on what they had found.

"So now what do we do?" he said casting a glance over Tink's head at the cabin.

"I'm going to go talk to her." She replied confidently.

"You're going to do what?" Robin said looking stunned.

"You may find this hard to believe but I have gotten her to open up to me before. I bet I can do it again." With that Tink headed for the cabin.

##

Belle stepped carefully into the tower, her feet not making a sound. She took in the image of her husband, deeply pouring over a leather bound book. She quietly made her way to his side, a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"I brought you some tea. You missed dinner." she said softly.

He drew a long breath in, placing the book on the table before him. Releasing the breath he rolled his neck stretching his muscles. The gold skin shimmer away. He turned, took the tea and set it down on the table next to the book. He drew Belle into his arms, his forehead resting against her heart beat.

"I'm at a loss, my love. My books are telling me nothing. I have searched and searched. I don't like feeling powerless. Well, not like this." He said pulling his head up with a smirk.

Belle grinned back at him. "You will figure it out, love. No one in any of the realms is as smart or as crafty as you. I know that you will get it. You just must give yourself some time." She took his face in her hands and gave him a chaste kiss.

"What would I do without you?" He said drawing her down for a deeper kiss.

She broke the kiss. "Don't you um, have more research to do." She trailed her fingernails tantalizingly down his back.

He stifled a groan before replying, "All work and no play makes Rumple a dull boy."

Grinning he swept her up into his arms and they disappeared from the tower, Belle's laughter still ringing.

##


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N-You all have my muse dancing away today!**_

_##_

_I'm not good enough I'll just  
>Spare you the details I'm making up<br>And I wont need you to ever come around  
>Here your everything I fear <em>

_New Found Glory-Sadness_

_##_

Tink walked into the cabin to find Regina pining her hair back into place. Regina's eyes flared with anger when she saw the green pixie standing before her. She flew across the cabin stopping with her face inches from Tink's.

"What are you doing?" Tink flinched at the angry words. "I want my magic back, NOW!" Regina shouted poking Tink in the chest with each word. Regina began pacing the cabin. "I don't know what I ever did to you to make you hate me, to make you do this to me, but-" Regina broke off as Tink sent her a look.

Regina looked down at her nails and then look away. "I thought you "good" people were all love and hope and not about revenge." With that Regina plunked down in a chair.

"Are you done?" Tink asked softly.

"I want my magic back." Regina said again.

"I heard you the first time. Before we get to that, what exactly do you think that I have done?"

Regina jerked her head up and glowered at Tink. "This!" she cried waving her arms around the cabin. "Him." she growled in a lower tone. "What kind of magic did you work on me? On him?"

Tink's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about, Regina? I worked no magic on either you or Robin. I don't quite understand. You have some feelings for Robin?"

Regina mumbled something.

"What was that?" Tink asked.

"I feel something for him, ok? I just don't know what." Regina said glaring at the table top.

"You know who he is, right?"

"I know who you say he is." Regina replied haughtily.

Tink chuckled. "Why can't you just accept that you are worthy of happiness, Regina? That it can be yours."

Regina continued to stare at the table, not uttering a word.

"Regina, he is the one. Don't turn your back on happiness. This isn't just about you. This is about him, too. This is his life and he shouldn't have to go through it without his true love. If you turn your back on this you are not only sentencing yourself to a lonely life but him as well."

Tears filled Regina's eyes at the thought of Robin growing old, alone. She felt herself wavering, but at the last moment she just couldn't let go.

"You're wrong, Tinkerbell." Regina said, tears glimmering in her eyes. "I don't deserve happiness. I have done to many bad things, I am too evil. And he would not be happy with me. I bring misery to everyone that I am around. My own mother doesn't even really care about me. What does that say about me?"

Tink reached out and gently touched Regina's shoulder. "I think there is someone that you need to talk to. I am going to leave, without returning your magic right now. I will be back shortly. Please stay here and don't try to run off again."

"I don't want to talk to anyone. There is no one and nothing that can change my mind." Regina said stubbornly.

"Just stay here, ok?" Tink said before exiting the cabin.

"I can't run anyway." Regina mumbled to herself. "If I do I am as good as dead."

##

"Robin, I will be back. I need to go get someone that Regina needs to talk to." Tink was about to disappear when Robin put out a hand to stop her.

"Tink, I don't think this is such a good idea. I have a son to worry about. I-I just don't see how this can work out."

"Just trust me." Tink said. "Besides I don't chose who loves who and really when it comes down to it you don't have much of a choice." In a frustrated huff, Tink vanished.

##

Tink appeared in the main hall of the dark castle to the stunned looks of those gathered around the table enjoying their breakfast.

Nova was the first to recover. "Tinkerbell!" she shouted running over to give her a hug.

"I'll never get used to fairy travel." Grumpy said to Charming. Charming nodded in agreement.

She gave a Nova a quick hug. " I need to talk to you, not now but soon." She turned her attention to Belle. "Where is your husband?"

"He is in the tower." Belle said rising to her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Something I think your husband may be able to fix." Tink threw over her shoulder, heading for the tower.

##

Robin walked into the cabin, careful to keep his gaze off Regina. He was afraid he would have even less control around her, now that he knew who they were to each other. He moved quietly to the fire and sat down.

Regina's eyes followed him across the room. She drank him in, dreaming of a different time, if only... She shook herself scattering those thoughts. They would do her no good.

"I know that it sounds very cheesy, but it's not you. It's me. Robin, you would never, could never be happy with me. I am a monster who breaks everything she touches. I know that you will go on and find someone that can bring you true happiness. That person is not me."

Robin continued to gaze into the fire, gathering his thoughts. Finally he said "How do you know if you are not willing to try?" His eyes remained locked on the fire.

Regina rolled her eyes in irritation. "Because I know who I am, I know what my past is. The last man that loved me ended up with his heart ripped out. I don't mean that figuratively. My mother tore his heart from his chest and crushed it. She killed him. All because he loved me. He was a good man and didn't deserve that." Regina didn't realize she was crying until a tear dropped on to the table. "Damn it." she muttered swiping at the tears on her cheeks.

Robin walked over to her. He crouched down so he was face to face with her.

"Regina, I am not afraid of your mother. I have dealt with many kinds of evil over the years. She doesn't scare me. I don't think that either one of us can deny what we feel. I think trying will lead to a very miserable and lonely life for the both of us. I would rather give us a chance, then wonder what could have been."

Regina bit her lip as her face twisted into a mask of sorrow. She stroked the side of his face as the tears fell from her eyes.

"But what if-" Regina started.

Robin stopped her with a finger to her lips. "No what ifs, Regina. Together we can conquer anything that comes our way. Love conquers all."

Regina chuckled through her tears. "You sound just like Snow." She sniffed. "It sounds lovely, but Robin I know what my mother is capable of. And how can you want a life with me? You know the kind of person that I am. You know what kind of monster I am. I don't deserve to be happy."

He placed a light kiss on her lips. "Regina, I pro-"

His words were cut off as a flash lit up the inside of the cabin.

##

Rumple looked at Tink like she was crazy.

"You really think she will listen to me? Did you hit your head or something?" Rumple said.

"Look you two are a lot alike, whether you agree or not. Just tell her your story. You know what she is struggling with better than anyone, anywhere. You have been there. And now you are here. Are you happy?"

Rumple let out a long sigh knowing that he had just been had. "Happier than I ever thought possible."

"Regina has a right to have that kind of happiness. And just imagine if someone could have saved you all the struggling and heartbreak, the wasted time."

"Fine!" Rumple yelled waving his hands in the air to get her to stop. "I'll do it. Let's go get this over with!"

##

Robin and Regina looked at Rumple and Tink in confusion. Robin quickly snatched up his sword.

"What's he doing here?" he growled pointing at Rumple with the tip of his sword.

"Careful with that, dearie. You may put someone's eye out." Rumple said and with a flick of his wrist turned Robin's sword into a toothpick.

Robin slammed the toothpick on the table and glowered at Rumple.

Tink cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Robin, I need you to come with me. He needs to talk to Regina."

"No way." Robin standing, still glaring at Rumple.

"Relax. I have no reason to hurt your _lady friend_. I just need to speak to her." Tink put her hand on Rumple's arm to stop any more words.

"Please, Robin. Trust me." Tink implored, eyes begging him to listen.

"Is this ok with you?" Robin asked Regina.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Tink. "I can't imagine that he has anything to say that I would be remotely interested in. But if he says he isn't going to hurt me, than he isn't. He _almost _always keeps his word." Regina and Rumple glared at each other.

"Fine." growled Robin. "Let's go." He cast one more look at Regina then left the cabin with Tink right behind him.

##


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday, lovelies. Busy, busy day! Hope you all are having a great weekend! Xoxo Oh and today is the day we find out more about the wicked witch! Can't wait!**_

##

_You just can't believe me  
>When I show you what you mean to me<br>You just can't believe me  
>When I show you what you cannot see <em>

_New Order-Confusion_

_##_

Rumple and Regina stared at each other from across the room, neither willing to break the silence. Rumple was not entirely sure he knew how to go about this. Deals were his thing, not love advice. But if only there had been someone to tell him, someone he would have listened to that is. It would have saved him and Belle so much heart break, so much wasted time. And they were going to need Regina's help. He needed to at least try.

Regina didn't really want to hear what Rumple had to say but she needed a break from Robin, time to think. She could just tune the imp out when he started babbling on about, well whatever he came to babble about. Then she could turn everything over in her mind. Maybe she could strike a deal with him to get her magic back.

Rumple finally broke the silence. "I think" he said with great flourish. "That it is time for you to have some tough love. Ah..." he said suddenly at a loss for words. It had sounded much better in his head.

"Tough love?" Regina questioned, snapping back to the present. "From you?" She sneered.

"Ok, well maybe not love, but certainly tough. You are being stupid, Regina. Very, very stupid. Which I must say surprises me. You are a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them."

"What are you going on about?" Regina sighed impatiently.

"You have a chance at real, true happiness and yo-"

"Oh, not you too!" Regina shrieked exasperated. "Don't tell me that you are going to start spouting hearts and rainbows at me. I think I'm going to be ill." She rolled her eyes.

"Regina, whether you like it or not love is the most powerful thing in all the realms. Much more powerful than magic. Love can do many things that magic can't. When I think of Belle," he paused here as his golden skin gave away to a peachy hue, "I become the man that I once was. The man that has been trapped inside me for so very long. I have felt true love and dare I say it, I have been happy. Happier than I have ever been in my life. You have a chance to feel this kind of happiness, Regina. Don't let it slip through your fingers."

The saucy remark that Regina was planning on launching at him died on her lips when she saw how serious he was. He really meant what he was saying.

"But people like us don't deserve that kind of happiness. We are bad people and always will be." She said sadly.

"Maybe we don't deserve happiness, Regina. Maybe you are right. But Belle and Robin both do. They are good people, in love with bad people. We can only try our very best to be worthy of their love. Belle has never asked me for anything more. She knew I would stumble along this path, as I have and she has always been there to pick me back up, dust me off and set me feet on the right path again. That, Regina is true love."

Regina stared at the floor, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't you worry that something bad will happen to her? Some universal justice will come and take her away because you don't deserve her?"

Rumple sat silently for so long that Regina thought that maybe he had not heard her. She was just about to ask him again when he answered.

"Yes, I do. I worry about losing her all the time. But not by some skewed universal justice, as she has done nothing but good in her life and has nothing to be punished for. Love and the fear of loss are part of life. To gain happiness there will always be some risk. Regina, you can't let Daniel's death haunt you for the rest of your life. If you do, then your life will not be worth living. Constantly looking for someone to blame, someone to take your vengeance out on. I have seen the other side Regina, and it's very lovely. Beautiful, really."

"But had I not shared love with Daniel he would still be alive today. Probably with a wife and children by now, living happily." She swallowed. "He died because he loved me."

"Regina, he died because your mother is a psychopath. And you must remember that Robin is not some young stable hand. He has had a rough life and knows what he is up against. He knows the risks and he is willing to take them because he has seen something in you that no one else has seen and it has touched him deeply."

"Well, I must say" Regina said trying to recover some of her regal-ness. "You have given me a lot to think about."

"Make sure you do think about it." Rumple said the gold tone covering his skin once again. "We live in times of uncertainty. Death can come swiftly and without warning. Don't waste your time on silly what ifs and drowned yourself in guilt for the past. It will change nothing. You must live for the here and now because that is really all we have." With that he turned and left the cabin.

##

Rumple walked up to Tink, not even sparing a glance at Robin. "Let's go."

"Did things not go well?" Tink asked her face wrinkled in concern.

Rumple shrugged. "It can be hard to tell with Regina."

Tink gave Robin a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow. Good luck, Robin."

Robin returned the hug. "Thank you." He turned and entered the cabin.

Tink had just drew up her hand, intending to send herself back to the dark castle when Rumple's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let's walk back." He said with a far off look on his face. "I need to think."

Tink slowly nodded, loweing her arm. "Ok."

She and Rumple melted into the forest.

##

Robin closed the door and stood staring at Regina. She looked so sad, so confused sitting at the table, her face in her hands, elbows resting on the table top. He stood quietly for a few minutes but could no longer take the silence.

"Regina, are you ok?" His voiced reached out and caressed her, pulling her from her deep thoughts.

She sighed. "I don't know." Her voice came out muffled behind her hands. Suddenly she jumped up and began to pace the cabin.

Robin watched her pacing, reminding him of a wolf he once saw caged. He took a deep breath. "Would you like me to leave?" His body tensed awaiting her answer hardly daring to breath.

She stopped her pacing and looked at him in silence for a few moments. Then slowly shaking her head she said "No." barely above a whisper.

"Then I won't." He said simply. He turned from the door and walked over to the fireplace. He slowly built a fire in the fireplace, the whole time he could feel Regina's eyes on him. He was careful to keep his attention on his task and allow her to study him. Once he had a fire roaring, he sat down in front of the fireplace. He finally looked at her.

"Come sit with me." He said softly.

Regina wavered for a moment. But then Rumple's word came back to her. Live for the here and now. She slowly walked to where he sat and lowered herself to the floor. They sat in silence, only the crackling of the flames to disturb it. They sat close together but did not touch, each lost in their thoughts. Regina would stare into the fire then turn to look at Robin before returning her gaze to the fire once more. Finally Robin turned his eyes to Regina. She sat looking at him, lightly nibbling her lower lip. His eyes raked over her sultry red lips and a wave of desire crashed over him. He balled up one hand behind his back as he tried to maintain control of himself. She must make the first move. Indecision flashed in her eyes, her eyes lifting to meet his. It disappeared as desire replaced it. She slowly swayed towards him.

##

Tink and Rumple walked along the forest in silence. Tink could see that Rumple was deep in thought but she was curious as to what was on he was thinking about so hard. Finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"What is on your mind?" She said turning to him.

He stood contemplating whether to answer her or not and finally deiced that he needed someone to talk to, to share his thoughts with.

"You know, I am partially to blame for the way that Regina is. I taught her the black arts that she knows. When she first summoned me she was a young, innocent creature hurting and seeking a salve for her pain. She believe that revenge could ease that pain. Knowing that it wouldn't I taught her anyway."

"Why did you teach her?" Tink asked, no judgment in her voice.

"Because I wanted revenge."

"Revenge on who?" Tink said her burrow furrowed in confusion.

"Cora." He sighed. "Before Cora married she and I were, um close. Very, very close. She chose power over me. I guess I was looking for my own salve for my pain. Teaching Regina would put her on the same power level as her mother, maybe even shift the balance some. As most things I did before Belle, it was selfish and cruel."

Tink looked over at him but said nothing knowing that no words would heal his guilt.

He sighed. "I just hope Regina takes my advice. But most people have to learn things on their own and I doubt that she is any different."

"Belle really changed you, didn't she?" Tink said with a grin.

"I would say yes, but Belle would say that she just helped the man who has always been inside me come out. Either way I am a much better person for knowing her, loving her and her loving me. But between you and me the guilt of my past sometimes makes me present had to swallow. I do understand how Regina feels." He said sadly.

They continued the rest of the way to the castle in a comfortable silence.

##


	35. Chapter 35

_**I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to make it a longer scene then I normally do. Please let me know what you think, as I wanted it to really pop and am hoping it does not come across like it is full of fillers. Also I reread some of my previous chapters this past weekend and realized that I am in serious need of a beta reader...any takers? Please, please! Ok anyhoo, enjoy!**_

##

_Tonight we're gonna do something different,  
>Tonight we're gonna touch a little different.<br>I'm gonna wait on you hand and foot, like the king you are baby,  
>Just lay back and I'll show you the way. <em>

_Keri Hilson-Make Love_

_##_

Regina hesitantly lifted her hand to Robin's cheek. Robin closed his eyes as she gently caressed his face but did not make a single move toward her. He wanted her to set pace and so desperately did not want to scare her off.

"Sometimes," Regina said softly, her eyes dancing across his features. "I think this is all a dream. Other times I wish it was just a dream so I would be able to just let go. I have spent most of my life being in control of everything that I do. I can't remember the last time I just let go, the last time I was out of control. It's such a foreign feeling for me and honestly it scares me. My own happiness has not mattered to me in so long. Only vengeance. I don't think that I really know how to achieve happiness. _If, _and that's a big if, we go down this path it's going to be a very rough path. It's not just about my mother but it's about me too. I will slip and I will faulter. I will get scared and I will get defensive. I will pull away. I can be moody and indecisive. I will change my mind hundreds, maybe thousands of times. I will seek vengeance if I feel it necessary, it's what I do. There are things about me that I can't accept, I hardly believe that you would be able to. And when it comes down to it, well I am just not a very good person. I'm not sure that I ever was."

Robin sat silently observing Regina, contemplating her words and his reply. He could hear the pain in her words and feel it radiating off her body. It wasn't some excuse she was making up, she was being one hundred percent honest with her and he had to respond in kind. He reached out and gently took her hand, his thumb softly stroking the back of her hand.

"I have never really believed that there was such a thing as good people and bad people. I feel everyone has both good and bad in them. Maybe I feel that way because of what I do, what my past has been like and the things that I have seen. Regina, no one has a clean past. I truly believe that good and evil is not born, both are made. Shaped by a persons past and what they want to become in the future. Being with you will be hard, I know that. And being with me may not be the picnic you are thinking it will. But something I have learned in my life. Nothing worth doing is ever easy. Strong love is built on trials and overcoming those trials. When my wife died I never thought I could possibly be happy again in my life. My plan was to raise my son into a good man, make sure that his feet were on a good and decent path. After that I cared not what happened to me. That's one of the reasons I surround him and I with a band of merry men. He should have someone that is happy in his life. I fake it well for him, but as he ages he will be able to see through that. He needs to see what real happiness looks like. Now that I have met you, well I think we have a shot at real happiness. I think together we can find it."

Regina looked at their joined hands as she listened to him speak. As she brought her tear filled eyes up to meet his, she said "I don't think I can take another heart break in my life. I don't think I have ever been this scared in my life." She dropped her eyes down to the floor, shame flaming her cheeks. The Evil Queen was not suppose to be afraid of anything.

"I can't promise you lollipops and rainbows." Regina half chuckled, half sobbed at this, her eyes on his again. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed them. "But I can promise that if you give us a chance, Regina I will never break your heart. Never."

As if he spoke some magic words, Regina finally let go. She drew his face to hers, gently skimming her lips across his. She slowly kissed him along his jaw line, the corners of his mouth, her hands stroking his hair. He brought his hands up to her hair, pulling the pins out of it, freeing it to fall along her shoulders and down her back. He ran his hands through it, enjoying the feel of the silken tresses. Regina closed her eyes, enraptured by his seemingly magic touch. He drew her to him, her neck cradled in the crook of his arm. His other hand gently pushed her hair out of her face. There they sat staring into each others eyes. Their eyes sharing and saying so much.

"You are so beautiful, Regina. Not just on the outside. When I look into your eyes I can see the beauty there as well. You are a beautiful soul, whether you realize it or not." He whispered to her.

He lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue sweeping along her bottom lip before meeting hers. A husky groan emerged from the Queens red lips. Robin laid back pulling her along with him, until they lay in front of the fire side by side. As he kissed her again her hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt. Slowly one by one she unbuttoned them until she was able to get her hands inside. Then her hands were everywhere on him, his chest, stomach and shoulders. He trembled with desire, his breath coming in with a hiss. He went to roll Regina over on her back but she stopped him.

"Let the Queen have control, at least one last time." She said with a pout, her red lips swollen from their kisses.

"If this is the way you take control, my succulent Queen, then this shall not be the last time you shall have it." Robin replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Regina lifted an eyebrow at him, a saucy grin on her face. She gently pushed him down on his back, then drew back from him. The grin still sitting pleasantly on her face, her left hand slid under the dress at her right shoulder. She slowly started working the dress down her arm. She moved it down a few inches then repeated the process on the other arm.

"Oh my." Robin breathed. She smiled wickedly at him, then push the dress down to her hips, her breasts spilled forward out of the dress. Robin immediately reached for them but Regina stopped him.

"No, no. Not done." She rose to her feet and with great flourish pushed the dress from her hips to the ground, it falling in a pool around her feet. She stepped out of it and gave it a little kick. She stood completely naked, her arms akimbo looking at him.

"Ahh, that's much better." She sighed out.

"Oh yes, much better." Robin said huskily.

She sank to the ground next to him, her legs folded under her. She helped him remove his shirt and watched giddily as he removed his breeches. She gently pushed him back down, her hands stroking his shoulders. He brought his hands to her breasts, eager to feel their weight in his palms. He kneaded them gently, then brushed them with his fingers bringing a shudder from Regina. She gently grasped his wrists.

She took a deep breath, then let it out in a shudder. "I am the one in control here and if you don't stop I am going to completely lose it."

He looked at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Regina. I just have such a hard time controlling myself around you."

"Please try." Regina said softly, a sulky look on her face.

"For you, I will try." Robin said, balling his hands into fists and placing them at his sides.

"Good boy." Regina said with a smirk, then she leaned over and kissed him, her nails slowly raking down his chest. Robin gasped at the feeling, his body shaking as her tried to control himself. Regina moved from his mouth and spread a trail of torrid, wet kisses along his well toned pecs. His hands plunged into her hair as she tongued across his stomach, a loud moan coming from his lips. She licked her way down to his hip, gently nibbling upon it, then switching to the other.

"Regina!" Robin practically sobbed. "You are driving me crazy!"

Regina brought her head up, her eyes meeting his. "You haven't seen nothing yet." she said with a sinister laugh. Then she gently but firmly fisted his erection, pushing it slowly between her warm, moist lips. Robin gasped then let out a long, loud moan as his body tensed, his toes curled. He briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack, but all thoughts fled as Regina pumped him in and out of her mouth.

"Regina, please!" Robin begged. "I'm not going to last much longer."

Regina needed no other urging. She quickly straddled his hips, sinking down his length to the base. A shudder went through both of them. She rode him with a fiery passion, now completely out of control of herself. Robin's hand traveled to her clit, circling it with his thumb. That was all it took as Regina fell over the edge, his name on her lips as she was set a drift in a pool of bliss. Feeling her go over the edge, her body pulling on him, drawing him in deeper, hearing her call his name, sent him spinning off into his own gratification. He pulled her down to him, his lips crashing against hers as his seed spilled within her. Completely exhausted, they curled up together in the glow of their love making and fell into a deep slumber, each feeling safe within the others arms.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/n The A/N is there is no A/n! Lol**_

_##_

_Complicating, circulating  
>New life, new life<br>Operating, generating  
>New life, new life <em>

_Depeche Mode-New Life_

_##_

Tinkerbell hesitated as she walked up to the door of the cabin in the morning light. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do if the talk between Rumple and Regina didn't help. She shuddered at the thought of returning magic to a very angry Regina. Screwing up her courage she knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Robin through the closed door.

Tink's heart skipped a beat. He didn't sound angry, he actually sounded quite happy. She threw open the door and crossed the threshold, eyes wide. Across the room was Regina, her hair in a loose braid, a pair of leather breeches on, and loose fitting cotton white shirt, stuffing things in a pack.

"Morning, Tinkerbell." Regina said cheerfully.

"Morning, Regina." Tink replied smiling so big Robin thought her face might crack. He turned away and gave a little chuckle into his hand.

"So, um you got things resolved?" Tink asked. She was having a hard time pulling her eyes from Regina, feeling like she had stepped back in time, seeing the young Queen she had taken to the pub to show her who her true love was.

"You might say that." Regina said casting a smirk towards Robin.

"So," Robin said finishing loading his pack. "If you will give Regina back her magic we can be off to the dark castle and see what we can do to help."

Tink's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Robin, but I really don't feel comfortable giving her her magic back right now. I need to know that this is real for her and that she is not just acting to get her magic back."

Robin's eyes went from Tink to Regina looking very wounded.

"Robin, that's not what this is. I promise. And I can prove it to you." Regina said setting her pack down and turning towards Tinkerbell. "You know what to do."

Tink's eyes widen and she stepped back. "I know what to do but I have never done it before. I am not sure that I can."

Regina waved dismissively with her hand stepping towards Tink. "There is really nothing to it. Just reach in, grab it and pull it out. Piece of cake."

"And then you want your magic back?" Tink asked, eyeing her.

"I want it back before we have to deal with whoever and whatever we are going to be dealing with, but I want you to do this so Robin knows exactly how I feel. Now that you have been kind enough to cast doubt. You really have no choice. Now do it!" Regina glowered at Tink.

Tink jumped, then quickly plunged her hand into Regina's chest. Regina let out a gasp and winced as Tink fumbled around in her chest trying to get a good grip on Regina's heart.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked rushing to Regina's side.

"Let her...continue." Regina gasped out.

Finally Tink got a good grip on it and yanked it none to gently from Regina's chest. Tink sent Regina an apologetic look, then turn her attention to Regina's heart.

"I don't believe it!" Exclaimed Tink. There in her hand sat Regina's heart with a small, lace like webbing of black on it but the majority of her heart was red. "That's just amazing!"

Regina bowed her head with a smile and closed her eyes. "Ok, you can put it back now." Regina said.

"Oh yes, of course." Tinkerbell replied. With a deep breath she plunged her hand back into Regina's chest and replaced her heart.

"And I think there is something else I can put back now too." Tinkerbell said removing a light gray stone from her pocket. Regina looked at the stone, then took a couple steps back. "Remarkable" Tinkerbell said.

"What is that?" Regina asked eying the store warily.

"That's the stone with your magic in it. Apparently your magic has changed along with your heart. It's amazing."

Regina continued to look at the store with hesitation. "Are you sure that's it? Someone didn't take the one with my magic and slip you that one?"

Tinkerbell gave Regina a look. "I have guarded the stone well. No one has gotten near it. This is your magic."

Regina gave her head a little shake while swallowing. "Ok then, give it to me."

Tinkerbell nodded then plunged the stone into Regina's chest. Regina closed her eyes and she could feel magic coursing through her body. Tinkerbell slowly withdrew her hand which was now holding a clear stone.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked her anxiously.

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Robin. "Good, different but good."

"What do you mean different?" He asked.

"The magic feels different. Not bad or dark but I assume not light either. It's rather strange, but I still feel in complete control of it."

"We should go." Tinkerbell urged.

"I have to get word to my merry men to meet us at the dark castle. If there is something creeping around making people disappear, then I want my son with me." Robin said. Regina slightly tensed at the mention of his son.

"You two get to the castle. I will find your son and men and get them there safely." With that Tink gave a wave and disappeared.

"I'm going to load the packs on the the horse and we can get going. " Robin said to Regina grabbing both the packs.

Regina placed her hand on Robin's forearm. "No need" She said with a grin, then with a wave of her hand they were suddenly standing in the courtyard of the dark castle.

"I thought it best to bring us here than instead of inside the castle. Believe it or not, I'm just not that popular and there are those that might need a heads up that I am here before I go in. Oh and your horse is in the stable, tucked safely away in a stall with food and water."

"You are one amazing woman, Regina." Robin said grinning at her. "Will you be alright out here by yourself?"

"Of course. I am still the Queen, after all."

Robin leaved over and gave her a quick peck on the check before heading in to the castle. Regina sat down on a stone bench to wait. She knew that she would not get a welcome reception but she did hope they would at least let her help.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. "Is this seat taken?"

Regina turned to meet the soft blue eyes of Belle. "It's your castle." Regina said with a shrug.

"I'll take that as as no." Belle said rolling her eyes and sitting down.

"I, um I want to thank you." Belle said quietly.

"You want to what? For what?" Regina said turning to look at Belle like she was crazy.

"For not hurting Alea when you gave her the message in the garden."

Regina's eyes softened. "She's a beautiful child and I'm not a complete monster."

Belle shot her a look. "Well, not all the time." Regina mumbled. "Um." Regina started, then went quiet.

"What is it, Regina?" Belle asked her head tilted in asking.

"Is it hard raising a child?" She refused to meet Belle's eyes.

"Well," Belle said, leaning back slightly on the bench. "It can be hard at times, but there is nothing in all the realms that I would prefer to do. Having my daughter was the best thing that ever happened to me. The love of a child is the most powerful thing anywhere."

"But I thought true love was the most powerful thing anywhere?" Regina questioned, casting a doubtful glance at Belle.

Belle smiled. "The love of a child is the truest love there is."

As the two women fell into a silence, Snow stepped out into the courtyard. She stopped and gasped staring at Regina who looked more like the girl who was in love with a stable boy and less like the Evil Queen.

Belle rose upon seeing Snow. "Well, I better get back in and see how things are going." As she passed Snow she reached out and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Can we talk?" Snow asked Regina.

Regina nodded, then indicated the empty seat next to her on the bench. Snow crossed over and slowly sat down her eyes never leaving Regina.

"You look so different." Snow said softly.

Regina's hand came up to her hair. "I just felt like wearing it down. I suppose it was some silly attempt at trying to recapture my youth. My hopes that people here would be more willing to accept me if I looked different. But I guess that doesn't really change my past." With that she drew her hand up, about to change everything with a flick of her wrist but Snow stopped her.

"No, Regina. You look lovely. You remind me of that kind girl from so long ago. The one who rode a horse at break neck speed to save me." Snow fell into a silence, lost in her thoughts of the past.

"You know, Regina," she said finally. "I know I've said it before but I have no problem saying it again. I am so very sorry I told Cora about your plans with Daniel. She made me think that she would let you go, that she wanted you to be happy. I was only a child and could never fathom that a mother could do something like that to her child. I had no idea the kind of evil that was out there. I never meant for anything to happen to Daniel. No matter what you think, I do shoulder my own guilt in his death. I remember him well. He was so sweet and kind." Snow abruptly fell silent as tears filled her eyes.

Regina looked out in the distance. "I know. I think I have always known, but blaming my mother would get me no where. She was far too powerful for me to extract any revenge on. You were easy to place the blame on, slip a target on your back and keep trying to hit it. It was so much easier for me to blame you, than to admit what a terrible person my mother was and still is. Or that she loves no one but herself."

"Do you think we could be friends?" Snow asked softly.

"Eventually." Regina said with a sigh. "You have to give me some time. I have spent years hating you and wanting revenge on you. I am still me and it will take me some time to adjust."

Snow nodded and both the women fell into a silence lost in thoughts of the past and what could have been.

##

Belle stood outside the door to the main hall and listened to the debate that raged on inside.

"There is no way she changed. I don't care what her heart looks like. She has probably teamed up Maleficent and who knows who else and is plotting to take us all down at once!" Grumpy yelled.

"You can't fake your heart into changing, Grumpy" Nova said softly. "It's just not possible."

"And honestly" Added Tinkerbell "Until we figure out who we are up against we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Well, I refuse to be a part of any final decision until Snow comes back from talking to her. I want to hear what Snow thinks. Out of all of us, she has known her the longest." Charming said.

"I think that everyone deserves a second chance." Robin said from his seat at the long table.

"We have given her a second, third, fourth and more chances. It has gotten us no where." Charming replied.

Belle turned from the hall and made her way up the steps to the tower. She needed her husband's input on this. She was very conflicted. She wanted to believe that Regina had changed, but she was afraid to. What if Grumpy was right?

She tapped gently on the door of the tower. Rumple grunted out something that sounded a great deal like 'come in', so Belle pushed open the door. He sat at his table, another large leather bound book gripped between his fingers. He turned and looked wearily at Belle. She crossed the room without a word and wrapped herself in his arms.

"Hello, love" she said softly.

"Hello." he breathed against her hair.

"Everyone is down in the main hall debating whether we should trust Regina to help us or not." Belle said leaning into Rumple's embrace.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked.

"I did." Belle said nodding.

"And?" Rumple asked whispering his lips over Belle's neck right below her ear.

Belle tried to suppress a shudder at the contact. "Well, I...I'm not sure what I think. I find it hard to believe that she changed that fast, that easy."

Rumple drew back in surprise. Then he grinned at her. "It wasn't hard for you to believe that about me."

"Well, that was you." Belle said with a little grin.

"I was no less evil than Regina, on the contrary I would be willing to say that I was more so. I thought you believed that everyone deserved a second chance."

Belle thought for a moment, then nodded. "You are right and I do. Even Regina. But if we are going to help her get a second chance, then we better got down to the main hall and help argue in her favor. Not everyone feels that she deserves a second chance."

Rumple glance at the large book on the table and then let out a sigh. "Alright, my love. Lead the way."

He and Belle headed down to the main hall.

##


End file.
